Darkness In Eternity
by LittoGrrlStephie
Summary: The sequel to Eternity of Darkness. Old villians are back and so are the good guys. What happens when the villians once again try to take over the world by becoming immortal? Will Kenshin & Aoshi be able to get back their loved ones, or is it too late?
1. Living Again

**Author's Note: **This is going to be confusing, though I'll try my best to explain what happened. Since four main characters have died, that means that this takes place in the future, it also means that they were reincarnated. So sadly that means that Tomoe, Yumi, and Shishio had to be reincarnated as well. Grrrrrr. Well she plays a part in this, and I'll be sure to make her suffer. 

_**NOTES TO KNOW:**_

1) My reincarnation is based off of Kagome off of Inuyasha. As you all know Kagome has no memory of her past life, like my characters, but she has the evil Kikyo's powers. So that's how my characters will be like. They'll have their powers, but have no memory of their past. Though for a twist, they get the same amount of power as they would have got if they survived. That means that their enemies must be hella strong.

2) It takes about one thousand years for my reincarnations. So Tomoe has been alive for five centuries before Kaoru was reincarnated, and no Battousai has not gotten back in touch with her. 

3) Enishi being an obsessed brother made her into a vampire and made her evil, though she always was.

4) I know that some of you are asking, why was Battousai getting stronger, well I'll tell you. On the Red Moon it was Battousai and Kirei that did the ritual, not Kaoru and Kenshin. That meant that they got more power for they are very strong. Original Kenshin if he had done it, would have gotten all his powers in an hour's time. But since that didn't happen, the power given to Battousai was so much that it had to be spread out through the time. Meaning that Kirei got very strong since I had their powers become stronger as if she lived those 1000 years.

5) As some might have noticed, Takeda didn't die, just got knocked out by Katsu. So he's still living, but with Enishi.

6) My zombies look like humans, they don't have guts flying out or all that. They look human, just that they're dead, cold, and can pull their arms off and reattach them. Meaning they can't die unless a priest or priestess uses their powers to put them back to rest. Though some don't want to.

7) Basic werewolf knowledge applies. The changing, the poisonous saliva, the biting, and all that.

8) When I begin, this story will be in the year 3003, and Kaoru and the ones that died are all 18 and in their last year of high school. I told you it was going to be original and weird. So expect strange made up items by yours truly. It's the future, anything can happen.

9) Kenshin and the ones that fought, were all true vampires. None of their family was ever a human, all vampires, that's why they were the ones most likely to conquer the world, since true vampires have more power.

10) Anatra and the older vampires have stayed low and didn't bother with anything anymore.

* * *

**DATES AND EVENTS YOU NEED TO KNOW. This will explain where I begin. So read it.**

**Year** Event

2003 The deaths of vampires in Kyoto. Battousai and the others that survived had decided to remain in the shadows as planned. For it was what their friends died for.

2010 Kyoto was rebuilt, and was inhabited by zombies who began to come to the surface like the werewolves.

2050 Appearance of zombies, vampires, and werewolves brings human on edge. Battles rage out between the different kinds to be the dominance species.

2100 A full out war between the species occurs causing the WWIII. Soon every where was a battle zone

2200 A declaration is signed amongst the four species. The planet is split into four quadrants. The Northern, Southern, Western, and Eastern Hemisphere. Each kind with their own species. At this time human scientists have stopped created better items for improvement, only weapons.

2300 The declaration is burned and causes another WWIV.

2400 After many deaths and compromises, the four species live together as the humans did before. Though there was still specist amongst the people. It was amazing that the humans finally all got along, but now they hate the different kinds of other species. Most originated from humans too.

2500 Tomoe is reincarnated and turned into a vampire by Enishi.

2600 Death Tournament held and Battousai declared the strongest being in the world and to ever live. (It was thanks to that Mating Ritual and all the Red Moons. That meant that even after six centuries he was still getting some of his power from that one Ritual. He also spent most of his time training to clear his thoughts, and I know that all of you know why.)

2700 All four kinds finally understand that if they were to live in this world, then they would have to get along with each other. Though still specists exists. There were band groups that had all four kinds in it, zombies and werewolves owning shops and businesses as well as everyone else. The students went to the same schools, and did all the normal things that humans did before the beginning of the end, which is what some of the still mad humans that thought that the other species should have stayed in the shadows called it.

2800 After much a do, other species are allowed to become governors, and presidents. Scientists of all sorts are finally starting to invent and help the economy again.

2900 Battousai and his close men take control of most of the world legally. They are the wealthiest, most powerful, and respected vampires and creatures on the planet. The group has traveled around to stop specist, and try and help out the governors and officials in different states/provinces/countries.

3000 Yahiko, Tsubame, Yahiko, Okina, Takasugi, Hoiji, and Kamatari are reincarnated into human beings with their same personalities, just now they are in a new light. This is where our story begins. It also means that Shishio and Yumi came back as well, and changed by Enishi again.

About the character now:

Kaoru, Misao, Kamatari, and Takasugi: All childhood friends and at age 18.

Yahiko and Tsubame: Childhood friends, and 17, but skipped a grade, so they go with those four.

Hoiji: Their history teacher.

Okina: Ki Kendo teacher. (I shall explain what that is later. I made it all up remember.)

(Between these are my notes. Read.)

**ALIVE**

_Isn't it a good thing to be alive?_

_It's like taking a breath before you dive,_

_Life brings us all hope,_

_Making us all cope,_

_We all know living creatures must die,_

_Yet some still cry,_

_They don't know that death will never go,_

_But one day I hope so._

**By: LGS (That's me!)**

**DARKNESS IN ETERNITY**

_**BY: LITTOGRRLSTEPHIE**_

CHAPTER ONE: **LIVING AGAIN**

* * *

_**CRYSTAL TOKYO: DIAMOND HIGH SCHOOL: HISTORY CLASS**_

"Misao! Wake up the teacher," said Kaoru, as she poked her in the ribs with her elbow, trying to wake up her childhood friend and getting her out of detention again, as their teacher, Professor Hoiji walked over to investigate.

"Physics is the ancient name for Mathtrods," said Misao as she jerked awake on her seat.

Yahiko and Takasugi who sat behind the two, in hover desk tables, started snickering.

"What was that Misao?" asked Hoiji annoyed.

"Nothing. I was only trying to remember dates for history," said Misao as she sat up straight.

"Well you better. You all have a test next week. This is going to count if you graduate or not. There are many people looking for jobs, and you'll need all the knowledge you can get to obtain a true job," said Hoiji.

"He's not really a good role model is he?" asked Takasugi grinning.

All that heard began to laugh.

Ignoring the comment, the professor went back to reading from their holographic history book.

"Misao, did you cram for our Mathtrods test today?" asked Kaoru suspiciously.

She slouched into her hover seat, and moved the book to her face.

"Cramming isn't good for you. I told you to study throughout the week. See what happens when you don't get enough time to sleep," said Kaoru shaking her head.

"Lay off Kaoru, she's only human," said Takasugi.

"You're all too, that's why you'll never get real jobs. Better pick a spot for janitor for the schools," said a female werewolf.

The werewolves beside her began to laugh.

"Shut up Tiffany. At least we stay the way we are all year, and don't depend on a stupid moon on when we choose our battles," snapped Takasugi angrily.

"Be quiet! It's a new world bub, humans are the ones that are going to the bottom of the list now," said Tiffany angrily.

The group with her laughed.

"Don't pay attention to them," said Kaoru.

"They're insulting our kind," defended Yahiko angrily.

"Don't," said Tsubame pulling on his sleeve, she sat to his left. 

Even though they were human, their group had a lot of ki, and when they were angry, that was a bad thing. Since a large amount of ki, like how much each one of them could make, could upset the balance on some of the items that ran on nuclear cells now a days. (They still have past powers remember, and 1000 years worth of it too.)

"Well it's not like you howling dogs are any better than them. For you guys are still in the low class, compared to us vampires. Our kind practically rules this planet," said a female vampire as a group sat around her.

Growling could be heard from the werewolves.

"You're only saying that because Lord Battousai rules all. It doesn't mean that the rest of us are worthless Lennay," said Yahiko.

"Calm down Yahiko," said Kamatari, as he was behind him, he placed his hands on his shoulders.

The group of six had great power, and didn't tell a soul about it, except for their group. So if they showed it now, it might cause trouble and unbalance a few things that the elders had tried so hard to build up.

"Yeah go sit down and listen to your gay friend," said the female, more laughter came.

Kamatari's ki was rising, he liked men, so what? though he hated being laughed at.

"You laugh because I'm different, I laugh because you're ugly," said Kamatari, as their group burst out laughing. (That is my favorite quote. You guys can feel free to use it, but give me some credit.)

Even the werewolves joined in as the vampires glared at him.

Kamatari flipped his hair and looked head on at the now angry Hoiji.

Before Hoiji could lecture them, the bell rang and the students rushed out.

"That was hella funny Kamatari," said Takasugi as they walked to Mathtrods.

"Well it's true. That girl can never be as sexy as me," said Kamatari. (Got it off RK show.)

His other friends sweat dropped.

The bell rang again, signaling that class would start in five minutes and they weren't even half way there yet.

"We won't make it on time, there are too many people in the halls," said Yahiko trying to shove past them.

"Oh no they don't. I studied too hard for this test, and I'm not going to fail because people don't know how to move faster, and take up my test time," said Misao angrily as her ki rose.

The other backed away as she let her anger flare.

Students sensed it and moved back to the lockers and allowed their group to go through.

Misao smiled and practically skipped into class, her friends following behind nervously.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Battousai sat in his leather hover chair and looked out the window to Metallic Kyoto. His main base was here, and Blood Hotel was now a place filled with computers and the latest technology money could buy. It was used to make sure that every thing was all right around the globe. Though his room, the room he shared with his love, was never touched. He would go in there to meditate, but no one else dared to go in there.

He wore all black and of the latest style, but he didn't care. Even if he managed to make a very good life for himself, it didn't mean a thing to him. The only thought that kept him from staying alive after those first lonely 5 centuries without Kaoru was that he would meet her sooner than he would if he died and tried to come back.

The place where his friends and dear beloved died was made into a beautiful shrine, where he had mikos guard their death area, so that they could be at peace until they came back to the living. It was a place he visited often when he mourned for her. 

He hated it though, every time he stepped foot there, memories of their death and how he was one to blame would come back. To this day he still felt guilt, it was deeper than when he had done the same to Tomoe. He knew then, that he could never find another mate.

"They've made a time machine. You can always go back..." began Sanosuke as he walked over.

"No. We worked too hard, and others died to make a world like this. I do not wish to alternate history. Any how, why would I, when I can find her now? She should be 18 by now, if Anatra was right," said Battousai as he swung around to look at him. His mood seemed to get lighter, but his eyes never changed.

Through all 1000 years, Battousai's eyes never changed, it stayed red ever since that day. Not that anyone knew, but the vampire didn't seem to have a care in the world. His close friends feared he might revert back to killing nonstop.

"What about that first mate of yours? She should be 500 about now," said Sano, he liked Kaoru a lot more, but if that would bring his friend back and stop the risk of him going back to his manslayer way, now with all his power that would be bad, he would even suggest it.

"I don't care for her. She never cared for me. I want Kaoru," said Battousai flatly as he stood up.

That ended the conversation, Battousai wasn't at all lenient any more. Even in training.

Battousai walked around his huge office, every thing was in top condition and of the latest items. Though it still held that old antique look to it too. He was still holding on to the past. It seemed like they were all doing that.

On top of the solar powered fireplace hung Battousai's sword, and below it was Kaoru's. No one in their right mind had ever touched those. Not even his friends, for that would mean death.

Since that day, it seemed like he would do anything. Killing his friends probably wouldn't mean anything to him. If they hadn't urged him to live to be with Kaoru when she got stronger, so he could protect her, they doubted he wouldn't have suicide like Yahiko.

"We can go looking for her," said Tae as Katsu walked in with her.

The two had sealed their love for each other on the next century and Red Moon after that day, since the first Mating Ritual was very important to vampires now. Then again they needed the power. Just like Sano and Megumi, Soujiro and Shura, and Cho and some vampire named Kittra. 

"We can't do that. There are so many ki floating out there, how do you expect us to find one person? That's like looking for single salt crystal in a pool. What about the others, shouldn't we look for them too?" asked Sano, he wanted to see Tsubame again. 

He looked at Aoshi who seemed to grow colder each year, he glared at him when the man didn't respond but leaned against a red wall.

The room was a mixture of red and black and sapphire. It was a color Battousai kept for himself, he had gathered all the sapphire stones ever found. He loved that color, for it reminded him of Kaoru's azure eyes. He even collected all the rubies for Kirei.

Each wall hung a nuclear powered light bulb. That was the only light source apart from the old light bulbs. Though those were only used when large ki was being used, for ki would cause the nuclear bulbs to explode or go crazy. Since the world was made of a lot of nuclear cells and other related items, the creatures were not allowed to fight and boost their ki.

If they did, then they would be caught easily, since the nuclear power around them would go crazy and the Ki Squad would be sent in to stop it. It was also a way to stop all the violence on the streets. 

The only places that allowed you to boost your ki or use it, was in school gyms. It was required to take that class to train your ki. The school gyms used only light bulbs and were very large, so that students could use their ki without it hitting other's.

It was an improvement as well as a down-grade for some, but it was the only way that would keep this world going. At least it improved something.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"They'll be with her. When creatures die together, they tend to live again together," said Katsu.

"How do we find her then? Do you know how big this world is? We've been around it for centuries, yet we still haven't found her," said Sanosuke.

"She wasn't even born back then," said Cho as he sat on another floating seat.

"It'll be still difficult," said Sano.

"Not really," said Battousai suddenly, making the others but Aoshi jump.

"How then?" asked Sanosuke curiously.

"Kirei is still with Kaoru. I sensed her once, and Anatra affirmed it. She said that no matter what, Kirei would always be a part of Kaoru. If Kirei were to bring her ki to a certain level, which is close to mine, then we've got her. If she struggles, I can always win. Since I always have five centuries more of power, and 1500 years of experience," said Battousai.

Sano and the others nodded.

"So now we wait," said Battousai as he looked out toward Metallic Kyoto.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"NOOOOOOO! I totally failed that test," said Takasugi as they rushed to gym class.

"Your fault you didn't study," said Misao gloating, she was sure that she passed.

"Well I had better things to do, thank you," said Takasugi glaring at her.

"Like trying to get a girl, that you'll never get?" asked Yahiko.

The others fell into laughter, as Takasugi chased him to the gym.

"Well we should have a study group next time," said Kaoru as they got to their gym locker. (Those have not changed, since I couldn't think of anything, though they have this DNA eye scan so that only the owner could get in.)

"Well I do need help in history," said Tsubame as she moved her left eye to the scanner, a red beam came out and scanned her eye with a laser. (It doesn't damage the eyes to let you know.)

"I swear I'm going to lose my eye sight one day because of that. Now all I can see is red, we better not be fighting early," said Misao as she changed into her silver shirt and black shorts. (That's the school colors.)

"Well I look forward to class today," said Tsubame as they walked out of the girls' locker room.

"You? I though you didn't like ki kendo because it was violent," said Misao as they sat at their role calling seats, that happened to be right next to each other.

"The students who went to gym before us said that we have new ki bokkens, and that an older vampire is going to teach us today. They said that a few students get to fight against her. The others said that they all got beat in less than a minute," said Tsubame.

"You're happy about this because…."

"Because Misao, she's suppose to own the Crystal Crème that makes your skin glow, the girls said she'd be giving it out," said Tsubame as she went into a daydream.

Misao and Kaoru looked at each other before laughing.

"Silence students," said Okina as the chatter began to grow but then die down.

The old man was in a black shirt and long silver gym pants. He might be old, but was very well respected for his ki and power to handle it.

He walked to the middle of the circle and did role call.

Once finished he passed out the ki bokkens. (I will explain ki kendo now. Okay, don't flame just because this is weird. Well it's like a bokken, but it only has a hilt. The rest of the bokken is made by the ki that the person puts into hilt. The hilt kind of takes the ki that is put into it, and generates the rest of the bokken. It teaches students how to control their ki and put it into one place. He color of the bokken turns to the color of the person's ki, or just their favorite color would do actually. The rules are that you just train like any other kendo match; it's just that a strong enough ki in the ki bokken can make it more deadly than a real sword. So when training, the person who gets hit three times loses. Couldn't think of anything else, so there. Though in this one, they do what ever style they want, because I don't know much about kendo.)

"We have a guest with us today. Please meet Miss Tomoe, she is the owner of Crystal Crème and is a very experienced ki kendo fighter. She'll be giving you your listen today, so be on your best behavior," said Okina as Tomoe came out. (From this you already know that I'm going to be doing something very bad to her. If you like Tomoe, don't read. If you're a Tomoe fan, you shouldn't read any of my stories, though Through the Darkness doesn't do any thing to her since I have already killed her off like most other fics out there.)

Tomoe came out in all white wearing her white plum scent. She had a ki bokken in her hand, yet it was to be wielded. 

Vampires began to smile and looked proud as they saw her.

"Typical," said Misao in disgust.

Kaoru only nodded.

"Well for now I will need a helper to show you all some moves to defend yourselves," said Tomoe.

"Excuse me Miss…To… well we're not allowed to use ki on the streets," said Misao.

Vampires glared at her.

"Well you're absolutely right. Though this is for defense, in case you get robbed or are in danger in the streets. The Ki Squad will let you down easy, since it was for protection," said Tomoe.

"Yeah and end up giving us one heck of a fine," said Takasugi, he sat beside his friends.

"Though Miss… To… It's not likely that we'll always be carrying a ki bokken with us. Since, well… that's illegal, unless you have a license. So… Why should we learn something that we can't use?" asked Kaoru.

"If you can't stand the heat girl, stay out of the kitchen," yelled a vampire, the same female that Kamatari had clowned on; Lennay.

"There is no heat, and there never will be. You should talk, you can't even make a proper ki bokken, you weak hoe," said Misao angrily.

"Why you…"

The two glared at each other.

"Stop. Ladies, let's just begin," said Tomoe as she strolled to the middle and the kids in the circle began to move back to make room for her, and made it larger so that if she fought with someone, they could use all the space.

"All right, let's do a little sparring. Who wants to duel me first?" asked Tomoe.

No one stood up, but then Misao did.

"Misao, are you crazy?" asked Tsubame afraid that her friend would get hurt

"I'm going to prove that humans are just as good as vampires," said Misao determined.

"Go get her," said Kamatari.

Misao nodded and went to the center of the gym to meet Tomoe who smiled at her. 

Kaoru had a gut feeling that she didn't like this woman, though she had no clue why she should hate a person she barely met. She shook her head, she was being silly.

"Well let's begin with a basic move like just trying to hit your opponent," said Tomoe.

"My pleasure," said Misao under her breath as she charged.

Tomoe heard and glared at her, but forced a smile.

The two placed their ki into their weapons, Misao's turning green, and Tomoe's white.

Then the two charged at each other; Misao went for her face but Tomoe dodged and attacked her from the back. She used the hilt of the bokken and hit Misao on the neck, and caused her to drop to the floor.

"Misao!" yelled her friends as they saw her drop to the floor.

"She'll be all right," said Tomoe as Takasugi helped her back to her seat.

Misao held her neck as she walked back and muttered curses.

"Are you all right Misao?" asked Tsubame.

"I didn't even see her move," said Misao as she sat down.

Kaoru's eyes began to change red as her ki picked up. This was suppose to be just a lesson, the woman was fighting for real.

Tomoe looked at Kaoru in the eyes and saw her as a threat.

"Next?" asked Tomoe facing the vampires.

"I'll duel you," said Kaoru standing.

Tomoe turned to her as she walked to the center. 

"I think you should use a shinai Kaoru," said Okina as he threw her one.

She caught it and gave him a quizzical look.

There was whispering, a shinai was only used for students with very hi ki. It didn't matter what species you were, a being with high ki was very rare. That was because now-a-days not that many depended on ki to survive; but brains.

"You want to do your best, no?" asked Okina as he winked at her

Kaoru smiled at her grandfather figure, and walked toward Tomoe.

"Well I guess I'll need a shinai as well," said Tomoe, as Okina handed her one

"Very well, this lesson class, will be about how to defeat your opponent. Watch very closely as I show you how it's down," said Tomoe getting into a stance as she powered her shinai with ki.

"We'll see who teaches who," said Kaoru as she formed a blue bokken.

"Begin," said Okina.

Tomoe charged toward Kaoru who didn't move, when she was about to hit her, Kaoru vanished. The vampire stopped mid-flight and looked around for the human.

"Above you!" yelled Lennay.

Kaoru came down on her, but because of the warning, missed her target.

"That's cheating," said Yahiko angrily.

"So?" asked Lennay smugly.

Kamatari held his friend down.

Kaoru landed on the ground and blocked an attack from the vampire. 

Tomoe knew that this girl was different, as she charged for her abs.

Anticipating the move, Kaoru jumped over her and attacked from the back like she did, but Tomoe blocked in just in time.

Kaoru jumped back and got into another stance.

Everyone stared in shock and awe as they watched the match. There were hardly ever fights at school and this one was super good.

The two clashed weapons and pulled back as they encircled each other with incredible speed as they clashed and jumped back for five minutes. It was growing intense. 

"So I guess I shouldn't underestimate you," said Tomoe as they clashed and pushed against each other, but their strength was even.

Kaoru didn't respond, her eyes narrowed at the vampire.

"Well I think it's time we end this," said Tomoe, as her shinai roared to life and pushed Kaoru back, but Kaoru jumped away.

"Yes, I completely agree with you," said Kaoru as he eyes swirled with sapphire and ruby as they created an amethyst color, changing her ki shinai to the same color.

"Your little color changing contacts won't do you any good girl," said Tomoe as she struck, but Kaoru had easily avoided it.

Kaoru jumped above her, Tomoe thrust upward, but she vanished.

Suddenly Tomoe did as well, leaving the others with their mouth open agape.

"Wow! I didn't know Kaoru could do that," said Tiffany as the werewolves around her tried to figure out where the two were.

Only the sparks and the sound of power against power were seen or heard.

Then Tomoe stopped and her shinai blazed at least three feet and went for Kaoru who suddenly appeared before her. Luckily she dodged it and sprung back.

"You can't run forever," said Tomoe grinning, she would easily bring this novice down.

"Kaoru, kick some major ass. Don't hold back. We know you can do it. Forget the rules and just beat her," yelled Misao as she tried to stand, but had to stay down, since her neck was searing in pain again.

"Don't move, you'll hurt yourself," said Tsubame.

Kaoru turned to her and nodded.

"She's been holding back!?" asked Lennay in shock.

"So have I," said Tomoe as her ki rose so high it threatened to blow up the light bulbs.

Kaoru didn't wince; the others were in awe, even Okina with the vampires grinning.

"Watch students as I use my full strength to get rid of a pest that you might end up fighting in the streets," said Tomoe as she got into a stance.

Kaoru's eyes were shadowed by her bangs.

"I believe you are mistaken. You will fall to half of my power," said Kaoru in such a cold and dark voice that it sent a chill down the observers' spines.

Suddenly Kaoru looked up with a smirk, her eyes glowing red. Her shinai turned red as it grew to the size oh another human bring, and just as wide. 

With all that ki, all of the light bulbs exploded into sparks. The only lights left were Kaoru's and Tomoes. Though Kaoru's looked like the very flames of hell, it lit up the whole gym like fire around a campfire. Her ki didn't flicker, burn brighter.

Tomoe was in shock as much as the others.

"Now you lose," said Kaoru who was now Kirei, as she got into a stance.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Battousai stared out and a ki flashed before him and his senses.

{Kaoru?}Thought Battousai, as he strained his senses to pick up that flick of ki again.

"I still don't think it's possible to find one person in a world filled with a total of one trillion creatures in all," said Sanosuke, he wanted to see Kaoru again, but that was going to take a long time. For all he knew, she would probably be on her death bed by the time they found her.

"Shut up!" ordered Battousai suddenly, making all of them and Aoshi shudder a bit at the cold and darkness in his tone as he closed his eyes to think.

His eyes were moving frantically behind his eyelids.

The others knew better than to bother him now. They waited anxiously for him to finish.

Once he opened his eyes and grinned, they all backed away.

"We're going to Crystal Tokyo," said Battousai as he walked out of his office.

The others gave each other quizzical looks before following him into the jet car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kirei launched herself at Tomoe, and with what looked like only one swoop of her shinai, Tomoe had four cuts on eat cheek and one across her chest; as Kirei landed on the opposite side of where she had attacked.

"Enough. You've won Kaoru," said Okina as Kirei went get another blow.

Tomoe fell to her knees as all her ki went to treat her wounds, leaving her shinai to drop on the floor like dead weight. She had to strain all of her ki to her wounds. 

Vampires glared at Kaoru but stayed clear of her as they helped Tomoe.

"Class is over. Go change all of you. You have the rest of this period to do as you wish somewhere else. Go," ordered Okina helping Tomoe as Kaoru became normal again.

They all gave back their weapons and went to change. Whispers heard every where. 

By lunch everyone was staring at Kaoru and kept their distance. Her friends tried their best to ignore and act like it was a normal day.

"Well at least you showed them all that vampires aren't the only ones with skill in this messed up world," said Misao trying to look on the bright side.

"I know," said Kaoru as she drank some water.

Every time she changed to Kirei, she seemed like nothing could stop her. She feared that one day she would just go around and killing people. Kaoru shuddered at the thought; it was what her family lived against. 

That was why she had always concealed her true powers; it had happened since she was young and didn't get what she wanted. It scared the hell out her parents.

She scolded herself for changing, but it was for that woman hurting Misao. She never even really caught the woman's name. I part of her for some reason liked the feeling of causing that vampire pain for some reason. Though why?

"Don't feel bad, you were defending my honor," said Misao as she held the healing pack to her neck to make sure it left no scars. It snapped her out of it, and she smiled weakly at her and nodded.

Lennay and her group glared at their table, but when Karou looked at them, they turned away and looked at someone else.

"A bunch of cowards," said Takasugi as he saw what they did.

"Too afraid to face what they're trying to scare. They need to stop before I go over there and punch their lights out," said Yahiko angrily; he still hadn't gotten over this morning and how they helped out that other vampire woman.

Suddenly the whole lunch room fell into a deadly silent, as Tomoe stepped in with Enishi who walked straight over to Kaoru.

Everyone stared at this.

Tomoe's wounds had healed, though there were some marks that were still visible.

Enishi saw the group and froze in utter shock as he saw them. That was when his five taller vampires and Tomoe walked over.

"This is the one that bruised me," said Tomoe looking at Kaoru.

"Well why don't you just use your Crystal Crème?" asked Kamatari angrily, though he tried his bed not to sound that rude, he didn't want to cause trouble.

Kaoru glared at him, and then looked at Enishi with a smile; not wanting to be rude.

"Well it was a challenge, and it taught us about ki," said Kaoru.

"And that humans are just as good as vampires," said Yahiko under his breath, but the vampires and werewolves all caught it. Only the other humans and zombies didn't hear it, they didn't have super hearing.

"Lessons does not aquire that the student attack the student. You should be thankful that you even got to have a fight with a very beautiful and powerful vampire. Humans need to learn there place," said Enishi angrily.

"She hurt me. Students aren't to be hurt by teachers either," said Misao angrily, showing her now fading burnt mark.

"That will soon fade, we do not know if mine will heal. She and you attacked for real, it was a lesson not a fight," said Tomoe glaring at her.

"You should sue her for scarring your beautiful face," said Lennay as she walked over.

"No, it's a hit for a hit. If my partner here gets to mark your face and chest, then all will be cleared. You don't want to go on the streets and dishonor your family do you? So I revise you allow it to be done," said Enishi smugly. (Not Enishi and Tomoe are not brother and sister in this so they can get together and it won't be weird.)

Kaoru's group moved to stand but Kaoru put her hand up. They all looked at her, and she shook her head. She didn't want to involve them or her family.

"Fine," said Kaoru as she closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come and go.

"It'll be my pleasure," said Tomoe as she razed a blade in her hand and was about to come down on her when a hand grabbed hers and flung her into a table.

"Who dares?" asked Enishi angrily.

He immediately gulped and backed down as he saw the red head stand before him.

Kaoru waited, but the pain never came. She opened her eyes to see a man with long red and hair in a nice black suit in front of her, and Tomoe trying to get up from a table.

She blinked and looked at her friends who were in shock as well.

Everyone in the cafeteria was silent as the doors of the cafeteria bursts and open and the rest apart from Saitoh, Tokio, and Kittra were there.

"Why the hell didn't you wait for us Battousai? You know that you could have at least used the jet car. So what if you are faster, that is no excused to just ditch us" said Sano angrily as he walked over despite all the gasps, though no one dared to speak.

Enishi, Tomoe and his men bowed to Battousai who didn't have a very happy expression on his face, though the others didn't dare move

Sano and the others came over angrily, but gaped with wide-eyes as they saw the group of old friends and old enemies staring at them confused.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's about it, thank you all for encouraging me. I will now ignore and forget all of those evil flamers. Thx a lot you guys. You are all great. I know that he found her pretty quick, but I don't intend to make this story that long, maybe just a few chapters. Though with a lot of advice and encouragement, I think I can make this one longer.

To my loyal reviewers, I would love to thank you all personally but I had a lot of personal e-mails and reviews. So this is for you all. 

THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! OH THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU ARE ALL THE GREATEST.


	2. Reunion

Author's Note: Well here's your next chapter, though I must tell you all that I go back to school soon, so I plan to update on Saturdays from now on; I'll update all three stories. So don't complain about me not updating soon enough, because with school and after school programs going again, I'm going to be in knee deep of work to do. That's why I'm going to need your patients for my stories.

**A few questions that I'll answer SO READ it if you got confused like some people.**

1) How did Kaoru die in the past? Read the last chapter in Eternity of Darkness again at the end, but I'll explain it anyways. Remember how Shishio got pissed that his daughter and wife died, well he was going to kill Battousai, but Kaoru got there and got in the way. Battousai was getting his strength from the ritual, since as you all know he was yet to get all of the ki that he and Kirei had produced from all three ways of power, being their first Mating Ritual, the Ritual itself, and the Red Moon.

So Battousai was lashing out to kill Shishio, but didn't see Kaoru in the way because of her speed. So his sword went through Kaoru to Shishio's heart, as Shishio's sword went through Kaoru's heart and stopped; saving Battousai.

2) Next question, Why didn't Enishi recognize them in the lunch room? Well he did, and he wanted to get at Kaoru for being the cause of Battousai's existence and for destroying his plan in the past in 2003. That's why he wanted Tomoe to scratch her face up for revenge. Read the end on chapter one again, it tells you.

3) Another explanation, I explained that Kaoru will not get her memory back, or the others that died. For if I were to do that then that would be like totally ripping off of Ravyn's Blood Dawn. I said that I'd use a few things that you'll see, but I don't want to use it all. As I said before I like to be unique, so therefore, no they won't get their memory back from the past. It's just that their feelings still linger there, but it's like their falling in love again so to speak.

4) One more thing, when Kaoru/Kirei is close to Kenshin/Battousai, their ki jumps up. Since the powers from 2003 have yet to come fully to them. When they are close that power, since they are bonded from the Ritual no matter what, ignites and speeds up the process. That process would be the remaining power from the past catching up to them.

I just wanted to clear that up. Ask away if you're still confused.

So you don't get confused, do try to read word for word and don't skip. I promise you that each line has a major deal with this story. Skip it and you'll remain confused. 

**NOTES ON MY FIC.**

I want to clear some school things out. It begins at 7:00A.M. , and ends at 5:00P.M.. There are eight periods so each period is 1 hour and 15 minutes. 

They go to school for ten hours from Sunday through Friday. The students all get Saturday off, and the reason is that knowledge and education is very important in 3003. Since they practically spend half the day at school, their vacations are one month long without any homework. ^_^ There is a reason to that, it's for my plot. I think you all can guess. ^_~.

Words between these is vampires telepathy conversation

{These are thoughts.}

On with the fic.

**AS ONE**

_Sapphires and rubies tend to join,_

_Like heads and tails of a coin,_

_So they turn into an amethyst color,_

_That shall never grow duller,_

_With their deep passion,_

_They'll never go out of fashion._

**BY: LGS**

Chapter Two: **Reunion**

* * *

Kaoru stared at Battousai in shock, the strongest being in the world was protecting her. She was so shocked that she didn't notice her friends shifting uncomfortable from his vampire court, who were all staring at them.

"Tsubame," breathed Sanosuke as he saw his little sister again, he was on the urge of hugging her tightly but Cho put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

He looked at Aoshi and Battousai who were both thinking the same thing about their loved ones, but had to stand formally for their reputation. Plus, they had to deal with Enishi again.

"Forgive us Lord Battousai, but she..." began Tomoe shivering at his angry gaze.

"Enishi," said Battousai so cold that it sent shivers down everyone's' spine.

"Y-yes?" asked Enishi breaking down.

"You knew, yet you still tried to hurt them. I should have tracked you down and killed you centuries ago. Then again, I can always kill you now," said Battousai grinning, no one dared to harm or threatened his Kaoru, no one!

"Please don't," begged Tomoe as she got in front of Enishi.

Battousai would have killed her and gone to Enishi, but his other half wouldn't allow it. No matter what she was their first mate, and hurting her would be wrong. That could not be done until she has taken another mate, even if she was just a reincarnation.

"Get out of my face," said Battousai darkly.

The vampires bowed gratefully and rushed out of the cafeteria that was so silent that you could hear a stray hair fall to the ground.

Suddenly the bell rung, but no one moved; too afraid.

"We're staying here to see how this school is doing. Escort them to their classes," said Battousai, it was the only way their presence wouldn't be suspicious.

The other vampires understood and rushed the students out of the cafeteria.

"Come on Kaoru," said Misao pulling on her arm so they could get to class.

"You go ahead, I... forgot something," said Kaoru as she slipped back through the crowd leaving a very angry Misao to stomp off to class.

Kaoru wanted to find Battousai and thank him, even if he was the darkest and strongest being to ever step foot on the planet; he still saved her.

She was back in the cafeteria alone, she sighed and went to get to class but she felt a presence behind her. Turning around she found her face to face with Battousai, who was only a few inches away from her face.

He smiled gently at her; blushing Kaoru looked at her school uniform. (A/N: The school uniform is black and silver. For girls it's a black skirt that was two inches above the knees, and a silver top. Think about what they wear in Sailor Moon. The guys wear black blazers with silver linings. Just wanted to clear that up.)

"...Thank you, f-for helping me," said Kaoru as she met his red eyes that seemed to soften as he looked into her dark blue ocean pools.

"You're welcome," said Battousai as took her right hand and kissed the back of it allowing his fangs to lightly touch her skin. 

Kaoru felt a strange sensation go through her as he kissed her skin, it was like heating and power soaring through her. It made her ki spark to life. (A/N: Remember how the power from Kirei and Battousai's Mating Ritual gave them power, well now that they're together the power process is speeding up. Even if she did die, the Mating Ritual will forever give them a bond.)

Usually her ki would some how get stronger every day, but the mere presence of this vampire was making her strong and sending shivers down her spine yet making her feel comfortable.

Battousai reluctantly pulled away and smiled at her.

Then the bell rang, ruining the moment.

{Oh shoot. I only have two minutes to get to class.} Thought Kaoru, since the bell rang twice to warn students that class was about to start.

"You better get going," said Battousai as he read her thoughts.

Kaoru bowed one last time and left.

"See you around," said Kaoru over her shoulder as she used her god-like speed to get to class.

"Yes, see you around. I'll soon see all of you around again," said Battousai grinning as he vanished from the cafeteria.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Where were you?" asked Tsubame as Kaoru took her seat before the bell rang.

"Talking," said Kaoru as she looked at her LitEng teacher, who happen to be a vampire.(A/N: It's basically literacy a.k.a English, couldn't think of anything else.)

"Let's begin," said the teacher as the bell rang to signal class starting.

The teacher had amber eyes, short gray hair that was in a bun, she was shorter than most of the students, and had a narrow face.

The students took out their NCs and was ready to take notes.(A/N: NC=Notepad Chips, they are like the size of a cell phone. It's like a computer just really small. I need ideas, so help!)

"Since I am the LitEng teacher of this school, I am able to discuss to all of you the importance of different species and their ways. I am also allowed to talk to you about ki. Can any of you demonstrate what ki does to our New World?" asked the teacher, Professor Carol.

No one dared to volunteer since the best fighters were here, and they were with the Ki Squad.

"Kamiya, why don't you show us all? I heard that you did quite the show in gym today by using your ki. Then again everyone felt it," said Professor Carol with narrow loathing eyes.

Kaoru blushed and sank into her floating chair as all heads turned to her, and looked at her book bag that was hanging to one side of her chair.

"Just increase it enough to annoy the lights," said Professor Carol.

"Professor Carol, isn't that against the school and every where else's rules?" asked Tsubame.

"I am allowed to demonstrate young lady. Now do show us," said Professor Carol smiling sweetly.

Kaoru hesitated before raising her ki from her spot a bit and caused all of the nuclear cell objects to go crazy and then quickly kept it all in.

"Very good, so you know how to control it. Great for a human," said Professor Carol as she plastered on her fake smile.

Kaoru kept her head down.

Then suddenly Cho entered the classroom and scanned it all.

Professor Carol bowed to him as respect.

"Who raised their ki?" asked Cho angrily.

"Kaoru did," said Lennay, she happened to be in that class too.

"Professor Carol told her to," protested Tsubame. The others weren't there, they had other classes.

Cho glared at the older vampire who was glaring at Tsubame.

"Isn't it the rules that all who break that rule be sent to the Ki Squad?" asked Lennay.

Cho looked at Kaoru and really didn't want to do that. Battousai would have his head and the feeling without a head for a while wasn't at all comfortable. (A/N: Remember that my vampires 

can't die, they just reform, unless they are hit in the heart.)

Suddenly the Ki Squad were there and were looking for the co prêt.

Cho sighed, he forgot that the Ki Squad had a ki radar. (A/N: It's like a gun that can sense ki up to 5000 miles away.)

"Who did it?" asked what seemed like a vampire with battle gear on that was in all red.

Lennay happily pointed to Kaoru who glared at her.

"Young lady you have broken a major law, you're coming with us," said the vampire.

Three Ki Squad members went for her, but Kaoru stood in protest. She was about to tell them the reason when a voice so dark and frightened kept them all silent and afraid was heard. "Lay a finger on her and I'll kill your whole base tonight." (A/N: The Ki Squad place is made up of 5000 species each, that means that Battousai is willing to kill that many men for Kaoru. ^_^)

Then Battousai came out of the shadows, his eyes were a deadly red causing the Ki Squad the shiver and gulp.

"W-we didn't know that you were here sir. Sorry sir," said the same vampire as the other ones that were after Kaoru backed away from her.

Battousai looked at Kaoru who felt like melting from his red gaze, but forced herself to look dead into his eyes and not sit down. She sat down with an inaudible sigh when he moved his gaze to the teacher instead.

"We were doing a class project is all, no need to be alarmed," said Professor Carol, face paling.

"I-if that's what happened, then we'd better go," said the captain of the group as they all used their soundless boot jets to fly back to base through the now open roof.

Battousai then looked at Cho who gulped.

Everyone was silent to the bone as they waited for Battousai to do something.

Get me the files on Kaoru from the school. Told Battousai to Cho. 

Cho bowed and left to do his job.

"I'm going to see what type of teacher you are. There is an hour left of class, so do continue," said Battousai calmly as he took a now vacant seat next to Kaoru, since the student there had fled when Kaoru began to raise her ki.

Professor Carol gulped and began to show them how to write a proper resume.

Kaoru felt warm, protected, and happy for some reason when he was near. She could feel his strong, dark, and mysterious aura that was radiating from everything he does. That was enough to make her melt into her seat, but she forced herself to look forward and pay attention to the teacher who was stuttering from her lecture.

Kenshin smirked as he saw Kaoru eyeing him at the corner of her eyes. He covered his eyes with his long blood red bangs, and to conceal his grin. After 1000 years he had learned to read thoughts of others thanks to the help of Anatra. She taught him few things that he never thought possible. Anatra had taken him in as a son since Kaoru was like her daughter and no matter what the two were basically mated.

He grinned as he read Kaoru's thoughts, though was disappointed when her attention was edging its way back to the annoying vampire in the front.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru rushed to AstroStars, (A/N: It's astrology, except they use screens and 4-D images of the galaxies for the classes. It could happen, it is 3003 after all.) she didn't want to be late and she wanted to get away from Battousai. She wasn't thinking straight because of him.

She met up with Misao and Kamatari in class and was glad that Professor Luna wasn't as mean as Professor Carol, or as specists either.

The bell rang the third time as the students all sat down around the large sphere in the center of the room. It was half the size of the room as the seats encircled it.

"So now is the time to review for our test next week. Tomorrow is Saturday and I want you all to study. The test will be on Sunday when you return. So don't go to those new UGAs, you all need to study," said Professor Luna. (A/N: UGA=Ultra Games Arcade.)

Professor Luna had a few gray hairs here and there that was in a bun like all teachers, she had a youthful face that seemed to get older after each full moon, and her face was round and sweet as was her personality.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru sighed as she sat down alone in Sciology waiting for Professor Lupin to get to class, this was the only class that she had alone. She liked the morning classes before lunch better, since all six of them had the four classes together.

She nearly screamed when she saw Battousai smiling at her as he sat down beside her, the student there had dashed away as she saw him.

Her heart was pounding, none of her friends were here to keep her mind off of him, and Professor Lupin would usually let them lag and do other homework unless they had a test. Too bad that they just did a test yesterday.

Right then Professor Lupin with his short black hair, a few gray hairs, his raggedy clothes that were still neat, and smiling face came in. He was always loose, but sometimes very strict if he ever got angry. Though apart from Okina, he was the best teacher here.

Professor bowed to Kenshin as he recognized him immediately.

"Well today is the day after a test, and we won't have one for a while. So your assignment today is chapter 8, Red Moon Phases. Next time we'll talk about the full moon, and the blue moon. So open your Sciology books and get to work. Once you are done, you are free to do other homework," said Professor Lupin as he sat down on his old hover desk that was beginning to go down to the floor from its age.

(A/N: Werewolves are like humans, it's just that they change on the full moon. Meaning that they can die of old age and any other way. Zombies are already dead, so there. Though they can be killed by... Well I'll tell you all later on in the future.)

Kaoru knew it and began to keep her nose in her book, hopefully she would still have work for an hour and a half. Then she was home free.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao stared at Aoshi, he had captured her heart the moment that she saw him. He was seated next to her in GeoGraph class. She couldn't help but look at him longingly.

Aoshi kept in a smile, after so long Misao was still the same girl that he met and lost. He couldn't wait to take her this time, she would never leave him again. That was a vow.

Though his eyes never left watching Misao, he watched his little brother as the boy tried to remember all of the capitals in the states by heart but kept misspelling some of them.

His brother had grown up, even if he wasn't as old as he was in the past, he seemed a lot more mature now than all those centuries ago. He couldn't help but smile a bit when Yahiko got frustrated, crumbled the paper into a ball, and threw it into the air. 

The disposal machine flew out and captured the ball before it fell. Then it zoomed back to a corner of the room.

Yahiko huffed and crossed his arms around his chest and slouched in his seat.

{Still as hot tempered as always.} Thought Aoshi shaking his head.

"Excuse me Lord..." began Misao.

He looked at her and was about to tell her to just say his name but thought better.

"It's Lord Aoshi," said Aoshi a bit guiltily, he wanted to come on regular bases with his love, but then that would make others suspicious.

"Lord Aoshi," said Misao, she liked the way it rolled off her tongue.

He smiled inwardly as she said his name, it was warming up his cold heart again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru sat there impatiently waiting for the bell to ring so she could bolt out of here. 

She had finished her homework half an hour ago, and studying wasn't necessary. Kaoru had memorized all her notes by now, she had been reading it all over and over again trying to get the Battousai out of her thoughts. It didn't work. Her mind and thoughts kept lingering around him and it was driving her insane.

Battousai only smirked inwardly, at this rate she would be his again sooner than he thought.

15 MINUTES LATER

Kaoru was going to go crazy, she was stuck for 30 minutes with her mind in turmoil. At this rate she wouldn't be able to find her way home without being to daze and end up hitting a building.

Upon picking up that thought, Battousai decided that it would be best to follow her. He didn't want her to get hurt, even if she was the one hurting herself.

5 MINUTES LATER

She was very close to going insane; she felt his ki practically swarm around her being threatening to drown her. It was too late, it felt like she was already engulfed by its power. Yet some part of her happily accepted it while she kept up her own barrier to him.

"Miss Kaoru, is there something wrong?" asked Professor Lupin, he had heard her breathing go uneven and her ki go into different directions. He knew Kaoru for a while, and he knew that she was very capable of controlling her ki.

"No Professor Lupin," said Kaoru quickly with a smile.

He eyed her one last time before going back to some paper work.

Kenshin wanted her to get use to his ki, for if she wouldn't accept it, then the Mating Ritual this time wouldn't work properly and her mind wouldn't be able to handle all his memories. He pulled most of the ki back and kept the ki that she accepted around her. All he had to do was wait for their bond to fully come back to her so it could accept it all.

He knew that he was taking it a bit fast, but he didn't want her to grow any older. This was the age that she would be youthful enough and able to survive in this world. It was the best time to do the Ritual as well and he couldn't let it pass.

Kaoru kept looking at her book trying to read and memorize word for word hoping it would help her ignore the vampire beside her who was making her ki grow.

Professor Lupin was feeling Kaoru's ki escape her and was having a very uncomfortable response by that. Kaoru would never let her ki leak out like that. It seemed her ki was growing darker like when she was Kirei.

"Miss Kaoru, are you feeling all right?" asked Professor Lupin; concern filling his voice.

"... I was wondering if I could be excused from class early, I've finished all of my work from my classes," said Kaoru quickly.

"If you don't feel well then just say it. You can go home early," said Professor Lupin, he wanted to make sure that she was out of here before the Ki Squad came here again.

Kaoru gathered her things and practically raced out of the class.

Battousai smirked and vanished from his spot.

The others students stared in awe at the old vampire as he disappeared from sight.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru rushed to her locker and took out her floating skateboard and ran out of the school.

The streets were like the ones in 2003 just that the cars were floating, the street lights were floating in midair; all of this was happening above the 20 story buildings. 

Kaoru jumped on her skateboard and rocketed it up to half way were students rode their skateboards, flying scooters, motorcycles, and jet boots.

She hovered quickly back to her apartment building and folded it into a small cube by a push of a button.

Kaoru had lost her parents in a car accident when she was seven. It was thanks to her friends and her strange ki level that kept her alive. She had a nice one room apartment with all of her daily needs, and she had a great job as an assistant at Professor Okina's dojo. 

Her friends and her lived in the same apartment building, and strange enough none of them had parents. The orphanage that they use to live in was where they met and none of them were ever adopted, their ki scared most away. So they trained together to keep it steady, it was actually Okina that found them when they were 16 and left the orphanage together and taught them how to control their ki properly.

That was why they all respected Okina so much and thought of him as a grandfather figure.

Kaoru passed the clerk but was stopped on her way to her apartment on the main floor. She wasn't that rich, so the land lord was kind enough to give her and her friends the smaller apartments with a lower pay.

"I'm going to get my paycheck today, I'll pay it when I get back," said Kaoru.

"You're moving out," said the clerk.

"I told you I'll pay later today, I just need to drop off my stuff and get it," said Kaoru.

"Your stuff isn't in there," said the clerk shaking her head.

"What!? I demand to see the land lord," said Kaoru angrily.

"What's going on here? Oh Kaoru you'll be moving today," said the land lord as he saw her.

"Why?" asked Kaoru, she was breaking down, she had no where else to go.

"You must be confused dear. You're not moving out of the apartment, someone came today and paid for your stay here for as long as you like. We moved your items to the luxury apartments upstairs. They paid enough for a whole year, and ordered us to give you what ever you like," said the land lord smiling at her.

Kaoru stared at him dumbfounded.

"Who gave the money?" asked Kaoru curiously.

"The man is upstairs in your apartment, it's the largest one. Here are you keys," said the land lord as he handed her a set of keys and a swipe card for the room.

Kaoru was confused, she took the items and used the teleporter to go upstairs. (A/N: It's what it's called. It teleports the people from one place to the other by reading their minds on where the person wants to go. The teleporter doesn't require that there has to be another teleporter on where it puts you. I didn't like the tube thing like in Futurama, so I made this up.)

She opened the apartment and gasped, dropping her cubed skateboard as her eyes scanned the scene before her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao was still staring at Lord Aoshi as the bell rang. It wasn't until he tapped her on the shoulder that she was rushed out of her daydreams.

"The bell rang," said Aoshi politely.

Misao blushed crimson in embarrassment and grabbed her items into her book bag.

She was so busy sulking before that she didn't notice that he was still in front of her when she stood up to leave, causing her to collide into him but he held her arms so she didn't hit him.

"Gomen!" said Misao as she bowed to him, she thought her cheeks would catch fire at the way they heated up so much.

"It's all right. Want to get a drink?" asked Aoshi, he really wanted to get to know her better in this life time.

"You're asking me?" asked Misao in shock, he was asking her on a... date? She knew that she could never get with a vampire like him, but she could at least dream.

Aoshi frowned as he read her thoughts; though at least she was willing to try.

"Yes. You're the only one here. If you don't want to then..." began Aoshi.

"No! I mean... I'd love to," said Misao smiling despite that she was still blushing like crazy.

Aoshi held in a smile, she looked so lovely when she blushed. Her green eyes were so alive and energetic, telling him that she was still as enthusiastic as ever. He noticed that her lips were a blood red and had to keep all of his control not to just ravish her mouth now. In the past he didn't get a chance to, and he planned to this time.

"I just need to go to my locker and we can go," said Misao.

Aoshi nodded and followed her to her locker.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru didn't know what to be shocked about, the marvelous room that had all of the best items in it, or the vampire with red hair that was sitting on a floating circular chair.

"How... Why?" asked Kaoru in shock, she could of swore she left before him.

{Duh, he is the Battousai.} Said Kirei to her.

Kaoru pushed that aside and stared into his red gaze demanding an answer.

"I just thought that you had enough of that low life and wanted a better one," said Battousai as he studied her expression and suppressed a grin when he heard Kirei was still alive and as bad as she ever was. Unlike his better half, he preferred Kirei as Kenshin preferred Kaoru. Then again they were one being just as themselves.

He had used the information that Cho got for him on Kaoru to find out how she was doing; he wasn't too happy when he looked at her status. So he decided to make her life better, his mate would not live poorly, that she would not. ^_^

"You saved my life, and I don't think I can repay you for that, let alone this," said Kaoru, she knew better than to lash out at him, and he did do this for her.

"You'll repay me another way," said Battousai, this time showing his grin.

"What do you want then?" asked Kaoru, she had to force herself to smile. She had a bad feeling about what he wanted.

{YOU.} He thought but didn't dare speak it out loud.

"For you to be happy," said Kenshin, he wanted her but that would just give him a bad impression and scare her off. He didn't want that, he wanted to get her trust and then her heart.

Kaoru didn't buy it, he had to have wanted something. Why would he do this? She barely met him, and he was practically the ruler of the world.

"Well I guess you don't believe me. Is that the thanks I get for helping you out three times today?" asked Kenshin hurt.

"No! It's... No ones ever been this kind to me," said Kaoru quickly, she really didn't want to act like the bad person in this.

"Well then I'll be the first," said Kenshin as he stood up and walked over to her.

Kaoru wanted to retreat but her legs weren't moving.

Kenshin stood in front of her and brushed her lower lip with his right thumb.

"Have you ever kissed before?" asked Kenshin as he looked into her startled sapphire depths.

Kaoru wanted to pull back or yell at him but she found out that she wasn't able to do either, so she stared into his red eyes of fire.

Battousai grinned as he brushed her lips with his; but allowing her to move away if she wished.

With no complaints he deepened the kiss by tilting his head.

Kaoru felt like her body would melt from the mere heat of his kiss.

She felt her legs fall from under her but she felt Battousai's strong and warm arms encircle her body and lifted her up; their mouths still connected.

He carried her to her new water bed and laid her down with him on top.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well I know things came off to a fast start, but whatever. I was having trouble thinking of ideas since I have my other two stories to worry about too. So there.

Can any of you people out there send in a poem or quote that has to do with this fic? If I use it I'll give you credit and send you the next chapter early. I'll just need your e-mail address too. Okay?

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Immortality Crisis

**Author's Note:** I wrote this one as quick as I could so here. This should tell you that this fic and my other ones will be updated every Saturday from now on.

**NOTE:** Kaoru and the others are all human, they're not the daughters or sons of vampires. It's 3003, and the true only vampire blood line is down to the Battousai's group of vampires. I just wanted to clear that up, and if Kaoru were to mate with Kenshin then he would turn her into a vampire from the biting. I'll get into that later

**Disclaimer:** Me no own RK.

Haunted 

Long lost words whisper slowly to me 

Still can't find what keeps me here 

When all this time I've been so hollow inside 

I know you're still there 

Watching me wanting me 

I can feel you pull me down 

Fearing you loving you 

I won't let you pull me down 

Hunting you I can smell you - alive 

Your heart pounding in my head 

Watching me wanting me 

I can feel you pull me down 

Saving me raping me 

Watching me 

By Evanescence 

THX RAVYN for emailing it to me!

Chapter Three: **Immortality Crisis**

* * *

Misao was having a blast as she went to the Cafe with Lord Aoshi. She couldn't help it, but something about him drew her to him. He was quiet and the total definition of tall, dark, and completely handsome. 

She made sure to pinch herself to make sure that this wasn't a dream. 

They sat in a private place in the back as they drank.

Robots zoomed back and forth getting orders and refilling drinks. 

Misao's eyes let up as deserts of all types were laid out for her. She was beginning to really love this type of service.

"How are you doing?" Asked Aoshi suddenly.

Misao blushed; he was asking her like he knew her. It was a good thing to her anyways.

"Well I'm doing fine," said Misao as she watched his eyes. They seemed to have warmed up a bit as they walked together here. It was because of that walk that she got to know this man a lot better. He seemed like the perfect person to sweep her off her feet but she knew better.

Aoshi wasn't really liking her thoughts; she was happy which made him happy. But her fighting spirit seemed to have been dragged to the back in this time. The Misao that he knew before would do anything to get him; it disappointed him.

"How was Y2K? I heard that the conveniences were..." began Misao, she wasn't sure.

"Slow, boring, unattractive?" Helped Aoshi.

Misao laughed her laugh that brought back so many memories; he smiled a bit. 

"So... Why did you ask me, out of all of those other girls?" Asked Misao curiously as she played with her drink.

"You seemed different," said Aoshi. {You were always different.} Thought Aoshi.

Misao blushed at that as she stared at the hover table.

She bit her lower lip as she asked, "have you ever had a mate?" She cursed herself mentally for asking such an idiotic question. Of course he has, he is one of the best fighters on Earth.

Aoshi smiled as he read her thoughts, and at how she would react when he gave her his answer.

"Actually, no I haven't," said Aoshi.

Misao looked up at him with a bright smile on her face; he had to suppress a smile of his own.

That was when Misao opened up and began her usual ranting of things. Aoshi only looked at her as she continued. How he missed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anatra and Hiko were in a large mansion up on the mountains that they had not allowed to be destroyed for the sight of cities. 

Katsura was seated behind them in an old throne like chair as Selena leaned against a solar powered fireplace. The four had lived here for the last 1000 years in peace, but they knew that the peace would soon end.

"Shishio and Yumi are back. Do you think they'll go after Misao again?" asked Selena as she watched Anatra sit behind a large desk and Hiko lean against it.

"They'll be after the rare twins," said Anatra as she closed her eyes and intertwined her fingers.

Katsura and Selena gave the other two quizzical looks.

"Two powerful vampires had twins, and because they are of high bred and have the rare blood flowing through them. They are very powerful, but they are only 8-years-old and don't know how to control it. If these girls are devoured or sucked dry by any species then the person who did it will become immortal. 

"We need to find them before Shishio and Enishi do. Or this world might just end like they planned it to 1000 years ago," said Hiko.

"So you want to kill the twins?" asked Katsura.

"No. If we can purify them before the Red Moon, when their powers will grow and all will be able to track them down then they'll be safe," said Anatra as sadness touched her voice.

"How do we purify them?" asked Selena as she sat beside Katsura.

"Make them human," said Hiko.

Selena and Katsura cocked an eyebrow.

"The waters here are so pure for they have never been touched, that it can make vampires turn back into humans. Though it'll take a few weeks, since the twins are of high bred and so they have no human blood relatives in them. They are as pure vampire as you can get. But the water here will be able to do that," said Hiko.

"Where are they then?" asked Selena.

"Some where out there," said Anatra as she stood up and looked at the small lights of Crystal Tokyo as she seemed to call out to the twins.

Hiko placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered to her, "It'll all work out. We'll find them again and bring them back."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Battousai ravished Kaoru's mouth as he moved his body on top of hers.

Kaoru was letting the pleasure flow through her and fueling her ki as it grew within her as they stayed connected.

As Battousai's hands moved to undress her, realization washed over her. Here was a vampire she barely met trying to take advantage of her.

She tried to push him away to no prevail.

Kaoru screamed and tried to wiggle out from under him but he was just too strong. She was panting as she closed her eyes and opened them to red ones.

Get off me! Screamed Kirei to Kenshin's head.

He stopped and looked down into her burning red depths. Berating himself for just going at her like that, he reluctantly got off of her.

Kirei glared at him before sitting up and fixing her outfit.

"I didn't know that you knew telepathy," said Kenshin as he fixed himself up.

Kirei cocked an eyebrow at him.

"So you didn't know that you screamed into my head for me to get off you? You're going to have to learn to control your powers, and I'll be glad to help," said Kenshin as his eyes turned back into amber and he extended a hand to her.

She just glared at him in the eyes but something in them told her to trust him. So throwing all dignity out of the window she accepted his offer.

He pulled her to her feet so that their faces were only a few millimeters away.

Kirei looked away before stepping back as Kenshin grinned.

"You do know that I'll need something in return for helping you right?" asked Kenshin grinning.

"You said that you wanted me to be happy," said Kirei angrily as she stared into his eyes.

"Yes, but I need to be happy too," said Kenshin grinning as his eyes turned back to red and stared at her with a primal lust that had been sealed in the darkness for so long.

Kirei stared into his red eyes and found out that her ruby ones couldn't move away.

She couldn't move, his eyes seemed to lock her into place. Her heart skipped a beat as he walked closer to her suddenly frozen form.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do this again," said Battousai as he walked over to his frozen blue bird.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sano watched from afar as Tsubame and Yahiko walked home happily holding hands. Even after 1000 years he still didn't like the boy. He had taken his sister away from him before, and now he was doing it again. 

He was about to stalk in when a hand held onto his shoulder tightly and warm arms encircled his waist and he felt something lean toward his back. As he turned around he was met by loving eyes of concern as his own changed back to brown.

"Let them be. You remember that before he killed himself for his love for her. If you love her, then you'll let her be happy," said Megumi as she touched his cheek with a hand.

"I can't help it, she's the only family I have left," said Sano as he rubbed her hands against his face and closed his eyes.

"I'm your family too," said Megumi as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Sano smiled and nodded.

Suddenly his cell pocket rang and he picked up the hand-sized phone. (A/N: Basically a cell pocket as you can guess is a futuristic cell phone.)

Sano's face became serious and pale when he finished.

"What is it?" asked Megumi in concern.

"We're going back up the mountains," said Sanosuke as he took her hand.

"Shishio knows that the others are alive. If we bring them with us then they'll be safe, for they have us and the purified barrier to protect and hide them," said Megumi as she stopped.

"You're right. We can't let them go a second time," said Sano as he walked toward the apartment that the two teenagers entered.

"How do we get them to come?" asked Megumi as she jogged to catch up.

"By any means necessary," said Sano as he bared in the building.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thank you Lord Aoshi, I had a blast," said Misao as they walked out of the Cafe.

"You're welcome. Though can you drop the Lord thing? I think that we're closer than that," said Aoshi as he practically grinned at her flushed face.

"Sure lord... I mean Aoshi," said Misao with a bright smile.

They walked back to her apartment but were shocked at the scene that they saw.

Sano was dragging Yahiko by the ear as Tsubame raced after him terrified, with Megumi walking after them shaking her head. 

The vampire had just busted in their apartment as they were having a make out session, it was horrifying and shocking at the same time. He came in and dragged Yahiko out with his scary amber eyes that scared her to no end.

"Let me go you rooster head," said Yahiko angrily trying to break free but the vampire pulled harder on his ear making him scream.

Aoshi and Misao rushed over and stopped Sano before he tore Yahiko's ear off.

"What are you doing to him?" asked Aoshi angrily as his eyes turned amber and ki rose as well.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I found him taking advantage of Tsubame," roared Sano as his ki matched Aoshi's, now everyone there was whispering.

Misao and Megumi were trying to calm the two men down before they made a scene.

"We were only kissing," said Yahiko trying to get out of his powerful hold.

Aoshi glared at Sano who was glaring at Yahiko with the deepest loathing.

"Aoshi, we have to go back to Hiko's place. If we don't take them then you know that Enishi will be after them when they're vulnerable," explained Megumi before Aoshi ripped Sano apart.

Tsubame, Yahiko, and Misao looked utterly confused.

Aoshi sighed and nodded but kept his trained eyes on Sano who seemed to have calmed down and let Yahiko go.

Tsubame rushed over to him and helped take care of his now beet red ear.

"I'll call the others," said Megumi taking out her cell pocket.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Battousai was about to go for Kirei when he sensed his friends' ki rise. He stopped and went toward a window letting sighing Kirei fall back onto her bed. 

Looking outside with his trained eyes he saw Aoshi and Sano yelling at each other.

He sighed and walked over to Kirei and helped her stand and kissed the back of her hand before she could do any thing to him.

"We're going to go some where together. You can come back here later on," said Battousai as he held her hand in his and walked over to the automatic doorway.

Kirei stopped suddenly and he turned and looked at her quizzically.

"Don't I need clothes?" asked the now sapphire eyed Kaoru.

"I can buy you some," said Kenshin trying to drag her out.

"But I want my own," pouted Kaoru.

"Fine. Get a clothes capsule," said Kenshin letting her hand go as she got her clothes capsule and rushed back to him as she put them in her purse.

(A/N: Clothes capsules, think of the ones in DBZ. I couldn't think of anything else. It stores like a whole closet in one of those things. Then again, in DBZ it stored houses.)

"Ready?"

Kaoru smiled and followed him out.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sano took out a small black cube and left in the road and pressed a red button on it, and suddenly a nice black jet car came out. (A/N: It's a futuristic Porsche.)

Aoshi threw a dark green one out.

"Megumi and Tsubame comes with me," said Sanosuke as he got in.

"Misao and Yahiko with me," said Aoshi also getting in after helping the other two.

"So all of my court is going?" asked Kenshin as he suddenly appeared with Kaoru beside him.

"Saitoh, Tokio, and Anji aren't going to be there, they're going on another mission for the elder vampires. Soujiro, Shura, Cho, Kittra, Tae, and Katsu are going there as we speak," said Sano as he got in and the car automatically buckled him in and the other two.

"Are you coming?" asked Megumi as the window rolled down by itself.

"Yeah. Just go first," said Kenshin.

The vampires nodded and decended to the sky.

"So what type of car does the great Battousai have?" asked Kaoru teasingly.

Kenshin grinned as he took out a red cube and threw into the streets and out came a red Jet9000, one of the rarest and latest cars out. (A/N: It's a futuristic Ferrari and Porsche in one.)

Kaoru gaped at him as he opened the passenger seat for her before going into the driver's seat.

The car had tan leather interior and could drive itself all it needed was the name of the place you wanted to go to. It only used one gallon every 500 miles. 

He launched it up and it rode smoothly and was easy to steer. His car passed the others easily and made its way toward the mountains. Not a single Ki Squadrian could stop him unless they wanted to die. (A/N: Ki Squad is like the police as well and a Ki Squadrian is a single person of the Ki Squad also known as the KS.)

"This must have at least cost 5 bilcons," said Kaoru as she felt how comfortable the seats were.

"It was 1 trilcon really. The others are cheaper and don't ride as smooth and the engines on the old ones are loud. This one is as silent as you can get," said Kenshin grinning at her.

Kaoru gaped at him, he really did know how to live it up.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(A/N: Some future made up money information.

1 Dicon= 1000000 Tricons= 1000000 trillion U.S. dollars in 2003.

1 Trilcon= 1 trillion U.S. dollars now a days in 2003.

1 Bilcon= 1 billion U.S. dollars.

1 Milcon= 1 Million U.S.

1 Thoucon= 1 Thousand U.S.

1 Huncon= 1 Hundred U.S.

They don't make any below that anymore since nothing is less than $100 in my future. Yes they are all bills like the ones in the U.S., do remember that this is my made up future.) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anatra was reading a book as Selena walked over and hugged her from behind.

"Please don't cry, we'll find them soon. Just you wait. I'll go find them myself so that you'll be happy cousin," said Selena as she turned the older vampire around.

Anatra smiled and hugged her. She was the last of her family since Kaoru died. Takeda had betrayed them and Takasugi had died too. She was the last person she could hold onto.

"When Kaoru comes, you can hold onto her too. It'll be like a family reunion once the twins are back here. You can't cry, you're my cousin and a great vampire. Those twins will come back to you alive and well," said Selena with a smile.

Biting back a sniffle Anatra closed her eyes and nodded.

Ever since her niece had died she had become emotional, it was thanks to her old friends that she was able to go on and stay strong. They were all that she had left and she was going to hold on them until the end.

Selena took out a handkerchief and wiped away the tears on her cousin's face that had found its way out. She gave her cousin the cloth before bowing and leaving to find the twins.

Anatra stared out into the windows found herself crying.

Suddenly a pair of warm and powerful arms wrapped themselves around her lithe form.

"We'll see our twins soon. You have to be strong for them koishii," said the strong male voice from above behind her.

"I know anata, but I don't know if they're all right. We should have never let them go," said Anatra as she turned toward the figure in all black.

"We did it, so that they would be safe. We didn't know that they would be safer here with us than with that old priest. No one will suspect a pair of orphans in a shrine. Enishi won't be able to get past the pureness of that place as well as our home here," said the figure as he came down and kissed his mate on the lips.

Anatra nodded and leaned against his powerful chest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soujiro and Shura walked in with a single suit case each filled with capsules and cubes, which were close to capsules but held larger items.(A/N: Capsules hold foldable items like clothes or small items like make-up and hair dryers. The cubes hold the huge things like cars and beds.)

"It's been at least 6 centuries since we've been here," said Shura as she walked up the long pathway to the mansion as Soujiro put away the car cube. (A/N: Cubes are like the size of a dice.)

"Well dear you do know that you didn't have to bring so much. We could have just brought one suit case filled to the top with cubes and capsules," said Soujiro as he caught up to her.

"I know, but we might be staying here for a while. You never know when things will come in handy," said Shura with a smile to her husband.

"Well you didn't have to bring all of those weapons. It's not like this place could get raided or anything. Who'd be dumb enough to do that in the first place?" asked Soujiro.

"Let's see; Enishi, Shishio, Takeda, and..." began Shura as she stop to count on her fingers.

"Okay, okay I get the point. Though they can't find the place remember. Your heart has to be pure to be able to see or even step foot on this place," said Soujiro as he took her suitcase and walked up ahead.

Shura smiled at him and they walked in the mansion that opened when it scanned their eyes.

Upon walking in the place looked a lot like the Blood Hotel but filled and replaced by the latest improvements. It had five flights of stairs and looked more enchanting than Kenshin's office.

Pictures, vases, antique swords, golden chandeliers, and red carpet laced the house giving it the antique yet modern look like how Kenshin liked his places.

They were greeted by robots four feet tall and looked like small humans. They wore the butler and maid look. Apart from the bolts and how they talked, they almost resembled humans.

"Your room is room one Mr. and Mrs. Seta on the third floor. This is the main floor and there are five floors as you go up. Meals will be served on the main floor in the kitchen," said the butler.

"Robots need to stop telling us the obvious," said Soujiro when he handed them the suitcases and walked up the stairs.

"You think by now they would get teleporters," said Shura as she climbed the stairs.

"Want me to carry you like on our human wedding night?" asked Soujiro with a grin.

"That's okay," said Shura as she raced up but Soujiro caught her and lifted her up into his arms and ran quickly into their room that had a number one on it. The door automatically opened in a cross like manner when it scanned their eyes and then closed shut.

Soujiro dropped her on the king bed provided, it wasn't the softest material but it would do.

Shura was too busy laughing to realize that he had pinned her onto the bed with his body.

"Shall we relive our past wedding or make a new one?" asked Soujiro with a grin.

Shura whispered something into his ear that caused his eyes to blaze into a golden color.

"I like that idea better," said Soujiro as he pulled the sheets over them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Katsu and Tae walked into the house a few minutes after the other two and handed the robots their luggage as well as they walked up to their room on the third floor second room.

"Well isn't it nice to be back. I always knew that fresh air would do us good," said Tae as she hung onto his arm as they walked up.

They heard a scream, but it wasn't of pain, from the room across from theirs.

(A/N: M.R.U. as most of you know, only happens when vampires do the Mating Ritual, not when they do it the human way. So therefore Soujiro and Shura's activities doesn't effect anyone, since it's not the Ritual. Okay?)

"You think that the sound barrier would be enough for those two," said Tae as she walked into their room and laid on their bed.

"You now them," said Katsu as the door closed shut behind him.

Tae threw a pillow at him. He caught it and grinned at her.

"Don't give me that look," said Tae angrily.

"What look?" asked Katsu innocently as he walked over to her.

Tae held a few pillows in defense, but he landed on top of her anyway. She tried to get away half-heartedly as he showered her with kisses.

"Want to make our own screams?" asked Katsu grinning above her.

Tae blushed crimson at the thought.

"Such nasty thoughts koishii," said Katsu shaking his head.

Tae scrunched up her nose and whacked him with a pillow, but he threw it aside.

Katsu grabbed her waist before she could get off the bed and began to tickle her.

"You're going to have to be punished for thinking like that koishii," said Katsu as he began to tickle her mercilessly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Megumi, Tsubame, and Sano arrived next but didn't have any luggage to give to the robots, they had been too busy getting the two teenagers.

"Mr. and Mrs. Sagara, your room is room one on floor one. You young lady is room two on floor two," said the robot that was there at the moment.

"Well at least it's only one flight of stairs that we have to go up," said Megumi.

"I'll go with Tsubame," said Sanosuke as he walked up the second flight of stairs with his sister.

Once she was inside Sano walked back down to his own room, but not before seeing Cho and Kittra get their rooms.

Kittra had blonde hair that reached her elbows and a narrow face like Cho's. She looked sweet but Sano knew that she could be just as deadly as Cho. The vampire had on leather clothing that stuck to her curves and showed enough to make many men drool.

He groaned inwardly when he saw that Cho had the second room on floor one.

"So the rooster head is here," said Cho with a grin as Kittra clung to his left arm.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Wipe enough floors broom head?" shot back Sano calmly.

"Wake up enough people?" snapped back Cho with a grin.

Sano was about to pop him silly when Megumi walked out and smiled at Kittra who let go of Cho's arm to walk over to her friend and talk.

Before they could continue to argue, Aoshi, Misao, and Yahiko walked.

"Mr. Shinomori, your room is the first room on the fourth floor. My lady your room is the second room on the fourth floor. The young man's room is the first room on the second floor," said the robot with a bow.

"His room is across from my sister's?" asked Sanosuke angrily.

Aoshi just walked passed him with Yahiko and made sure that he went to his right room before going up to the fourth floor with Misao.

"That means Kaoru and Kenshin get the fifth floor. So Anatra, Hiko, and Selena get the main floor this time," said Megumi with a smile.

"No. I heard that Katsura has a room on the fifth floor, but he's hardly here. He has his companies to take care of as well," said Cho as he watched Megumi and Kittra give him quizzical looks.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A few minutes later Kaoru and Kenshin walked in calmly as the robot bowed to them before telling them where their room was.

"Mr. and Mrs. Himura your room is room one on the fifth floor," said the robot still bowing.

Kaoru blinked at the thing; it was obviously malfunctioned. She looked at Kenshin who only looked at her innocently.

Before she could blow a fuse Anatra came in with Hiko, Katsura, and Selena right behind.

"Kaoru," said Anatra as she walked over to her and hugged her tightly.

Kaoru looked shocked as Anatra pulled away and looked at her better.

Selena walked over and hugged her as well before going out of the house for her assignment and Katsura followed her out.

Kenshin nodded to his uncle who nodded in return.

"How am I Mrs. Himura?" asked Kaoru in shock.

"Well you are from 1000 years ago," said Anatra as she looked at her niece again.

Kaoru was even more confused than she was a few minutes again. She wasn't even alive 1000 years ago, how could she have gotten married to Battousai?

"You were alive 1000 years ago and you did marry Battousai in the vampire way," said Anatra upon reading her thoughts.

Kaoru stared at her in shock.

"We can do it again," said Kenshin with a grin as Kaoru glared at him.

"Shut up baka deshi. We are here for business," said Hiko seriously.

"Let's not talk about that now Hiko. You two go into your room and we'll have a robot go call you for dinner later," said Anatra with a smile that held love and concern.

Kaoru couldn't say anything so she smiled and followed Kenshin, who she still didn't understand how they got married, to their room. The thought of that sent shivers down her spine.

Megumi looked at her old friend as she passed them and could only smile. They were dragged into trouble again and they didn't even know half of it yet.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's it. I hope you all liked it. To make this one longer there are going to be major twists and a lot of crazy things that's going to happen. So beware now. Though I would really appreciate suggestions.

Do read Plane P11 by me if you get the chance. It's, in my opinion, very intensifying.


	4. Secrets Revealed

Author's Note: Another chapter, and I do hope that you people like it.

PLEASE send in poems or quotes that have to do with my fic. You'll get the next chapter early, like Ravyn. Note that it'll be the exact same thing that I post up on Saturday. Maybe I should just end all of them in cliffhangers so you people will send them in. Mhuahahahaha!

NOTES ABOUT STORY: READ!

1) Am I that confusing? *Sigh* Kaoru and the others are not going to get back their memories of the past. It's just that Kaoru and Kenshin have a connection and her natural instinct takes over when they're together.

2) Someone suggested that I should make more than one lemon for the others, and I guess that could be done. Be assured that I will make at least one, and it might not be of K/K. I'm still thinking things about this story. I don't have my stories pre-written so I would appreciate suggestions on the futuristic things.

3) The twins' blood, if sucked completely dry, can make the vampire immortal. This is because their parents are very powerful and have true vampire blood, meaning that none of their family before them was human. So that's really rare now.

4) Vampires don't just attack humans and drink their blood like before. Humans, since they're the only ones who have the blood vampires need to keep going, have a choice to give all of their blood to the vampires when they're close to death. Or they can choose to become zombies; humans are now the origin of most vampires, werewolves, and zombies.

Humans are required to give one pint of blood each year to vampires, so that the vampires don't need to go back to just sucking every victim that they see. It helps balances the new ecosystem or species.

5) Zombies don't usually get into fights, their species is neutral, meaning they stick to themselves now. Though before they did stand up for their rights. Now in 3003, they aren't as specists as the other three species are. 

I just wanted to make a few things clear. So if you skipped it, READ IT! Feel free to ask questions. Though do read carefully, so that you don't miss anything. READ MY A/N THROUGHTOUT THE CHAPTER. They help and explain a lot.

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN RK! That's so not fair.

Chapter Four: **Secrets Revealed**

"Life exists to die,

Yet it is afraid of death." -Anonymous 

(I found that one myself. Please people, send in quotes and/or poems that are related to my story, you get the next chapter early.)

"Okay. Let me get this straight. We got married in your way; 1000 years ago just because you wanted to get stronger to defeat a guy named Shishio?" Asked Kaoru after he explained to her in their huge room, which seemed to be able to fit fifty people and still have room. 

The room was decorated in blue and red with a large Tri-King bed in the center where Kenshin was seated at now, as Kaoru paced the room trying to take it all in.

(A/N: Tri-King beds are... well think about three kings sized beds merged into one. That's pretty darn big, so you can imagine how many things have changed.)

Kaoru sat crossed legged on the soft carpet that covered the room floor. She looked at him seriously for a moment and knew that he wasn't lying.

"So I was just a tool to get you stronger? Well I'm not going to do that Ritual thing of yours again just so you can get stronger," said Kaoru defiantly as she glared at him.

"No, that wasn't it! You went willingly, or should I say Kirei, but still... I loved you back when, and that love has come with me for 1000 years. If I didn't, then why would I have declined all of the women that have wanted to replace you? Kaoru, you're irreplaceable in my heart. I love you more than I can say," said Kenshin as he got off the bed and kneeled before her. His amber depths baring into her sapphire depths.

Kaoru bit her lower lip that was true. He must really have loved... no still love me if he hadn't gone off with another woman for that long. No man would do that; she had to admit he was very loyal. They were bonded in some strange way, so she only nodded.

Kenshin smiled and kissed her fully on the lips; he was confused when she tried to push him away. This time he allowed her to do so. 

"Can we take this a little... slower?" Asked Kaoru as she stood up.

He looked hurt, but nodded. If he waited this long, he could wait a bit more.

"Kenshin?" Asked Kaoru as she looked around.

"Yes?"

"Where's the bathroom?" Asked Kaoru.

Kenshin pointed at a blank wall.

"That's not funny," said Kaoru angrily as her ki rose, there was nothing there.

Then suddenly, as if the bathroom sensed her need through her ki, a door appeared and it opened diagonally.

Kaoru blinked at the door that suddenly appeared.

"This house is ki wired koishii. You're going to have to keep some ki out so that the house can read what you want, since it can't read your mind. Only I can do that to you," said Kenshin with a grin.

Kaoru nodded and cautiously walked in, and snapped her head around when the door vanished behind her. She was locked in, and began to panic and the doors suddenly appeared again.

Kenshin looked in and chuckled.

"You'll get use to it. You should shower before dinner," said Kenshin.

"I... don't think I know how to work or even where the shower is," said Kaoru, as she looked at the room confused, it was completely empty.

Kenshin grinned and stepped in, and the door vanished behind him.

"Will I have to take a shower with you?" Asked Kenshin as he cocked his head to her.

Kaoru glared death at him.

"Don't get made koishii. Raise your ki a bit," said Kenshin seriously.

Kaoru nodded and did so, but just a bit.

Suddenly a screen appeared. It was like an arch doorway that was made of metal. The screen had blue line at where the door or air should have been. It was twice the size of Kaoru, and the room seemed to have gotten bigger.

"Now what?" Asked Kaoru.

"It's a Waterfall Shower. Just get naked and walk through. Your hair will get shampooed and it'll cleanse your body. It takes as long as it takes you to walk through it," said Kenshin grinning at her.

"Pervert," said Kaoru as she tried to hit him across the head, but he caught her head.

"Well isn't that how everyone takes a shower?" Asked Kenshin innocently.

Kaoru just glared at him.

"Won't the floor get wet when I step back out?" Asked Kaoru.

"It dries you too. Why don't you use a female clothes screen?" Asked Kenshin.

"A what...?" Asked Kaoru.

"So that you walk through the Waterfall Shower and then into the Clothes Screen, that way no one will see you. The Clothes Screen can tell what you want to wear and give it to you. I guess you won't need that clothes capsule after all," said Kenshin.

"You'll still see me when I take off my clothes. So get out," said Kaoru as she pushed him to where the door suddenly appeared.

"I've already seen you though," stated Kenshin.

"In the past, this is now," said Kaoru angrily as she shoved him out.

"I'll see you soon anyways," said Kenshin grinning as he sat down on the bed to wait for her.

Kaoru walked through the Waterfall Shower, and found out that it was like jumping into a pool. Just that it was warmer and more soothing; it was quite the experience. 

Then when she stepped out, she found that going through the Clothes Screen was like falling into rushing water, though it lasted only a few seconds.

She gasped as she found herself in a casual white t-shirt with the words 50% Angel in front, and 50% Devil on back. Her pants were regular black ones that moved easily when she walked.

Her hair was down and dry, she was about to get a hair tie that she left on a counter that appeared beside her before she went in, when a huge circular item came down over her head and began to warm her hair. She felt a tingling sensation when water sprayed on her hair and the machine seemed to be fixing her hair.

Once it finished, she looked around for a mirror; one popped up out of no where before her.

The machine made her hair silky shine, as it pulled it up into her favorite ponytail.

She checked herself out before summoning for the door again and stepped out.

"Finally. Why do you women always take forever to get ready?" Asked Kenshin as he stood up to look at her.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and sat down on the bed.

"You sure have the latest things, don't you? The one that I have at home takes like 15 minutes to get through that showering, rinsing, and drying process. They're at least fifteen feet long, yours is like an inch or two," said Kaoru.

(A/N: The one Kaoru's talking about is a regular shower to the normal people. Think of the ones that are on The Jetsons. I'm using a lot from that, since my creativity is wavering.)

"Well money can get you anything now a days," said Kenshin with a shrug.

"Didn't you say that we were going to have dinner after my shower?" Asked Kaoru as she stood up, she was getting pretty hungry.

Kenshin smiled and the two left to go downstairs.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Misao and Tsubame got help from Megumi on how the items worked in their room, as Aoshi helped his younger brother. Who was beginning to admire him all over again.

"So is your kitchen normal, or is it better like the items upstairs?" asked Yahiko as they all walked down to get a bite to eat.

"Normal hover tables, chairs, and self-setting utensils. We do have a food dispenser," said Aoshi as they entered the white kitchen, it was the size of their rooms, but bigger.

There were menus on the walls with buttons next to them, so that if you pressed it, then that selected item would come down at the large slot below each of the menus.

"Those are food dispensers," said Aoshi pointing at the 'menus'.

The other three looked on in awe, there were so many choices.

"You can either get it yourself, or have a robot butler give it to you. Though you're going to have to tell them exactly what you want. I say the manual way is better," said Megumi as they all sat down on their hover chairs, that were made of a very comfortable cushions, that was called cotsilk. (A/N: It's like cotton and silk merged together.)

Yahiko was about to stand when his hover chair moved him toward the food dispenser he was eyeing. He greedily pressed most of the buttons. Out popped about thirty small pill like items.

He grabbed them all, and the hover chair took him back to the large table that seemed to have grown when Cho and Kittra walked down to eat.

Once the pills landed on the table, they puffed up and exploded into food. There was chicken, fish, rice, sushi, and a lot more. 

Yahiko licked his lips before digging in.

The others only laughed or rolled their eyes.

Then Soujiro, Katsu, Tae, and Shura walked down together and smiled at their friends.

"Anatra and Hiko are busy, so we'll have to eat without them," informed Sanosuke as he sat beside his mate.

They all nodded, but looked up when they sensed Kenshin who walked in for once with a smile on his face. It shocked them all, it had been quite some time since he smiled.

"Missy must be doing something right," whispered Sanosuke.

Megumi elbowed him in the stomach.

Kaoru smiled and walked over to sit with her friends.

"Hey! Why are we here anyways?" asked Yahiko between bites when Kenshin sat beside Kaoru.

The others stopped talking and became serious.

"It's for your protection," answered Katsu.

"You are not to leave on your own, or this house. Enishi and his group will snatch you all when you're vulnerable. He'll most likely want revenge," said Kenshin.

Misao, Tsubame, and Yahiko looked confused.

"You haven't told them?" asked Kenshin looking at the others who kept quiet.

"Just know that you can't trust him or the people near him," said Aoshi.

The four nodded, but Tsubame stopped mid-nod.

"What about school? We have like a test for every class next week. We can't miss it," said Tsubame suddenly, as she realized it.

"We have our one-month break after next week," said Kaoru.

"Oh shoot! I forgot my book bag. My homework and school assignments are in there," said Misao panicking.

"I forgot mine too," said Kaoru, she was going to be in major trouble if she didn't do it.

"You guys have all of tomorrow to do that," said Sano as he picked his food.

"It's all major assignments," said Misao.

"We don't graduate if we fail any of our tests. All of my notes are in my NC. If I had known that we were stuck here, I would have taken it," said Tsubame.

"Katsu, Tae, do you two think you can go back to their places and get their school items?" asked Kenshin.

"Sure. We'll just get some food and leave," said Katsu as he and his mate stood up to get a few pills of food and left the mansion.

"You'll all be safe in school; Enishi isn't that stupid to try anything like that again. So one of us will drop you off each day, and one will pick you up after school. Just make sure that you all go together, or just meet up somewhere," said Soujiro.

The four all nodded.

"Then let's eat," said Sano as he came back with at least fifty to one hundred pills that practically filled the table when they all exploded back into food.

"Tomoe might try that little trick again on Kaoru though. You know how revengeful she can get. I say that one of us follows Kaoru to her classes, and say we're seeing how the teachers are doing. She's the one that's most likely going to be targeted," said Cho seriously.

"So the person that drops them off can do that," said Sano.

"It will be more convenient," said Megumi.

Kenshin nodded.

"Why me though?" asked Kaoru, she had yet to get her dinner.

"To get to me. They all know that you are my one weakness," answered Kenshin.

"So you're very valuable in this time," said Kittra.

"You should always carry some sort of protection," said Megumi.

Kaoru nodded; she never thought that she would ever make a difference, but it seemed like she was born with a major difference. Any female would die to be her. She thought about it, and knew that it would be better not to take it for granted.

~*~*~*~*~

By the end of the meal, Sano had found new respect for Yahiko. The boy was able to eat as much as he did, and was quite the person to talk to. He found out that they had a lot more in common, it made him think at how Tsubame came to like Yahiko and sort of knew why. She had always looked up to him after all.

"We might as well wait for our books. The ones that left were Katsu and Tae right?" asked Misao; they were learning the vampires' names over dinner. If they were going to be staying in the same place for some time, they might as well know all of the people occupying it.

Megumi nodded as the humans sat down in the living room on the main floor. 

They sat on a large cotsilken chair that grew when more people sat on it, so that they wouldn't have to be all squashed when there were too many people on it.

The living room was like that at the Blood Hotel, just that it grew as more people came in, had the latest T.V. and computers along the walls. In the very center was a table that grew and shrunk depending on who was seated beside it. It was one of the traditional Japanese tables, but was obviously modified for the 31st century.

"Did you take notes in History?" asked Misao to Tsubame.

"Didn't you?" asked Tsubame.

"I was asleep," protested Misao.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as Yahiko snickered.

"Can I use yours?" asked Misao, practically begging to Tsubame.

"You do realize that we have tests for each of our subjects next week, don't you?" asked Kaoru.

"We do? Oh shoot! I was suppose to get notes from Kamatari and Takasugi," said Yahiko.

The others looked at him questioningly.

"The three of us trade off notes every Saturday or Friday afternoon. You know how boring classes get, so each one of us takes turn taking notes," said Yahiko.

"So you only have one-third of the needed material," said Kaoru shaking her head.

"I never thought that I'd be dragged here," protested Yahiko.

"You can use mine then," said Tsubame.

"Then they'll think that I baled on them. I refuse to be called a traitserter," said Yahiko. 

(A/N: Traitserter is a nickname for traitor or deserter.)

They all looked at Kenshin who sat in his own cotsilken chair.

"We can't bring them here, but you are allowed to go to them tomorrow at noon," said Kenshin as he looked at Aoshi.

"I'll go with you," said Aoshi; Yahiko was his younger brother.

"Do cell pockets work out here?" asked Yahiko.

"Yes, but no one will be able to call you," said Shura.

The humans all nodded as Yahiko took out his cell pocket and punched in Kamatari's cell pocket number.

When Kamatari answered, Yahiko went back into the kitchen to talk.

Kaoru looked at Misao and Tsubame who exchanged glances.

Do you think they can communicate without telepathy? Asked Sano to the others as he watched the girls nod and seem to exchange information.

Who knows? They could be using one of those knew ways to communicate without thinking it, since I can't find anything on their minds. Said Cho.

I can't believe you want to know what they're talking about. It can be a secret. Said Shura.

It's safer that way. Protested Cho.

Kaoru took out something from her pocket.

The item was a palpil, and it was a midnight blue color.

(A/N: Palpio is basically a palm pilot. It's used to store images, can take pictures, send messages, go on the Internet--it hasn't changed--, and keep information.)

Misao took out a green palpil as Tsubame took out a pink one.

The vampires were all confused.

"What are you doing?" asked Soujiro politely as possible.

"Want to see?" asked Misao with a bright smile.

Soujiro got up and sat next to her, and blinked a few times as he saw the screen.

"Where'd you get that information?" asked Soujiro as he took the palpil and looked at it more carefully, trying to make sure that what he saw was right.

"Kaoru's the genius in the group and Tsubame got the program, and I decode it," said Misao.

"What is it?" asked Shura.

"They have information on our cases and the data that we stored in the Statistics," said Soujiro.

(A/N: It's a program that has all of the information that they have collected from the past 1000 years. It's classified, so them--humans aren't suppose to know that much-- being able to get it is shocking. Since that information is the real history, not the goody information that they have in their history books. It's the real stuff.)

Kenshin was suddenly behind Kaoru and had her palpil in his hands. His amber eye scanned it, and was so glad that they didn't get the information on how they died before. Luckily he had placed a master lock on it so that no one would get it. He had to remember to get rid of it.

"Hey!" protested Kaoru angrily, as she tried to get it back.

"Now why would you need all of this?" asked Kenshin as he placed the palpil out of her reach.

"For our history test of course. Professor Hoiji gives extra credit to the more accurate we get, and we need it," said Kaoru as she tried to reach it, but Kenshin moved it away from her.

"When did you learn to hack into our system like this?" asked Kenshin.

"Well your security sucks," said Kaoru as she stood and tried to get it, but Kenshin threw it into the air and Kaoru practically glared death at him.

"Then we'll just have to take back the information," said Kenshin with a grin.

"Don't you dare," said Kaoru as she tried to catch the falling item.

Kenshin easily caught it in front of her face. She glared at him. Her mind making a list of all the curse words that she knew at him.

The other vampires were in utter shock as they read her mind; they never thought she would think that way toward Battousai.

Kenshin's grin never faltered, but those names were getting to him. He'd just have to tame her again; his grin widened as he thought about it.

"Whoa! Missy sure has a large vocabulary," said Sano as she continued to think more up.

"Here I thought I knew them all," said Cho.

"Why is this so important to you? I don't think that it has to do with the information that it carries, does it?" asked Kenshin as he looked through the palpil.

"Don't look through it! Give it back," said Kaoru as she tried to get it again, but Kenshin was on the other side of the room.

Kenshin began to search through it quickly as Kaoru rushed over to him to try and take it back, but before she could stop him, he found what she didn't want any one to see.

Kaoru grabbed it back when Kenshin was in shock at what he saw in there. She quickly turned it off and placed it back in her pocket.

Kenshin turned to look at her with narrowed amber slits, they were close to turning into a demonic golden color.

The other vampires were becoming tense as Misao and Tsubame felt uncomfortable.

"Hey guys! Kamatari says that it would be all right," said Yahiko as he strolled in and pocketed his cell pocket again, but he froze when he noticed the tension in the room. That wasn't what made his blood freeze, it was the deadly look that Battousai was giving Kaoru.

"What happened?" asked Yahiko in a whisper to the girls as he sat in his seat by Tsubame.

The two only shrugged.

"Why," it was the only word that Battousai said as his eyes had a swirl to red to them. It didn't sound like a question, more of a demand. Even if he said it in a mere whisper, everyone in the living room felt it more than heard it; his voice was enough to stop a whole army.

The humans had a bad feeling about this.

"Why what?" asked Kaoru defiantly in a calm voice. Though it had to do with her eyes just as red as his own.

"Why did you do that, in the picture."

"What's it to you?" asked Kirei; her eyes never leaving his own that had turned completely red by his inpatients.

"Missy," said Sano warningly. A mad Battousai was a bad thing.

Battousai made his mouth into a thin line.

"Who's the other person in the picture," said Battousai, this time his voice was dark, commanding, and sent shivers down all of their spines.

"Why should you care?" asked Kirei defiantly, she wasn't going to let him get his way.

Because you're kissing the Guy. Said Battousai darkly through his telepathy to her; he made sure that none of the others would be able to break through the interception.

"Oh. I see now. Well all I have to say is that he's someone very special to me," said Kirei as she calmly sat down next to Misao who gulped when he saw Battousai's blood red eyes.

What scared Misao the most, was that Battousai's eyes looked like they wanted blood and death. So she decided to keep her mouth shut. Even if she wanted to move her eyes away from him, she couldn't and that scared her even more.

All the others moved away from Battousai and Kirei. 

"Who is he," demanded Battousai as his ki picked up enough to cause most of the lights to flicker on and off.

A light bulb went off in all of the vampires' heads. He was jealous. They immediately felt bad for the person that was the guy; he was going to die so slowly and painfully.

They all shook their heads.

"He's who he is, and you're who you are," said Kirei with a smile.

Battousai fisted his right hand as his ki rose so high that most of the nuclear bulbs popped under all of the power and the robots were running around bumping into each other. They were functioning on nuclear batteries and Battousai's ki was messing with their circuits. 

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Tell me, or I'll find out. When I do, it won't be pretty," said Battousai through gritted teeth, he was holding on his last string of control not to just force her to say who it was. He really didn't want to because it was Kirei, but she was pressing too many of his buttons.

"He's my..."

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that's it for this week. I didn't have enough time to make it longer. So I still hope you all liked it and feel free to make suggestions and ask questions.

PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW! It's only a click away.


	5. A Distraught World

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry for the delay, but I couldn't get on Internet. So I had to wait two weeks to get a new Internet program. Now I can actually go on whenever I want, and that **might** mean more updates. I'm so **SORRY!**

**Note: **I was finally able to make Italics show on my chapters now. So thoughts of the characters from now on will be in Italics. But phrases in these ... is still when the vampires talk through telepathy. I didn't want to confuse any of you.

**SEND** in poems and quotes as well. Now that I have Internet I can actually always check my e-mail and reviews, and send you that next chapter. 

**To a few people:**

**Ravyn**- I don't know if you got my e-mail but I think that your idea on that story is wonderful. I just love the beginning, and I can't wait for when you finish Blood Dawn and begin posting it up. I know it'll be a great hit. ^_^

**Cherry Chibi**- Sorry that I didn't e-mail you back, but I really wanted to help you with your story but I couldn't get on Internet, so I wasn't able to e-mail. Best of luck to your story and those that helped you! ^_^ 

**Dragowolf**- As the official Aoshi/Misao fan that I know of and who has reviewed plenty of times, do you think that I should do a lemon for them? Or would you rather prefer just a lot of lime? I'm not sure what to do, and a second suggestion really helps. I do hope you like my Aoshi/Misao parts. ^_~ 

**READ PLEASE:**

About the Twins, well they're only ten years old, so when they do become human then they won't shrivel up and die, they'll just be powerless. They have yet to gain their full vampire abilities since they have yet to drink blood from a human being, so they can't just beat up Enishi and Shishio. I hope that helped Dragowolf. 

Chapter Five: **A Distraught World**

**In the Darkness**

****

_In the night _

_In the shadows _

_In the depths of darkness _

_~~~~~~~~ _

_His crimson eyes watching over me _

_~~~~~~~~ _

_From afar _

_From the last _

_And for eternity _

_~~~~~~ _

_Possessiveness fills within his eyes _

_As love awakens his soul _

_Desires of me fills__ his mind _

_And the light reawakens his hope _

_~~~~~~~~~~ _

_A longing touch is what I need _

_Or maybe just one kiss _

_Or dreams of ecstasy _

_~~~~~~~~ _

_Torturous thoughts plague his mind _

_As I play with his jealousy _

_His feelings are filled deep inside _

_Violet, Gold, and Red is all of what I see _

_~~~~~~~~~ _

_From bloody pasts _

_From Reborn Souls _

_All waiting for the dark future to come _

_~~~~~~~~~~ _

_From what awaits us _

_When darkness falls _

_You'll never be alone _

**By: The Girl Who Cried Oro **

**Thanks a bunch! V^_^V**

Before Kirei could finish her sentence, Katsu and Tae came back with the others backpacks. 

Misao, Tsubame, and Yahiko happily got up and got them as an excuse to leave the tensioning room.

Kirei was about to leave as well but Kenshin's ki crackled a bit more in annoyance, causing even more nuclear lights to blow, and the robots to have sparks flying out of them from the interception.

Katsu and Tae walked into the room with the other three and looked at the other perplexed as to why Kenshin was staring angrily at Kirei. They looked at Megumi for answers.

_Kenshin's not too happy. I think you two should just sit down and keep quiet before he snaps out at you for an excuse to punch something to ruble since he can't do that to Kirei. _Answered Chou for them.

Then couple nodded and sat down beside Sano and Megumi. 

"Finish," said Kenshin as he looked at Kirei who glared up at him.

"Fine. You don't have to blow your top off," said Kirei.

"Missy, I really don't think..." began Sano warningly, but fell silent as he saw that Kenshin was in full Battousai mode.

"The guy was my..." began Kirei.

"That Yanagi guy that you use to hang out with?" asked Yahiko.

Battousai shot Yahiko a look that told him that he better spill the beans or else.

"Yanagi was Misao's ex-boyfriend Yahiko," said Kirei.

Misao was about to protest when she felt Aoshi's senses on her and she fell silent and slouched deeper into her chair.

"Who in the seven hells is that guy Kirei," said Battousai through gritted teeth.

"I would tell you if you let me finish. All right, the guy is my... how do I say this? He was an old class partner, and we won first prize at the science fair and I did that out of joy," said Kirei calmly.

Battousai narrowed his eyes at her.

Kirei only shrugged.

"I can't help it if you won't believe me. It wasn't as if it was any thing with passion, and he didn't do that back to me; he was shocked in that photo," pointed out Kirei.

Battousai never took his eyes off of her own.

"Who's Yanagi?" asked Sano suddenly.

All eyes fell on Misao who only wanted to vanish.

"He was a pain in the buttocks. She went out with him for a day because she lost a bet to me.  Kaoru only said that Yanagi was Misao's ex because she saw them together in the alley and..." began Tsubame but Misao covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"Now I'm interested. Keep going," said Cho.

Aoshi had his fists balled up together.

"I saw Yanagi and Misao..." began Kaoru, who had changed back when Battousai calmed a bit, but he was still looking at her.

"Kaoru use to like..." began Misao loudly so that no one would hear Kaoru.

It was Kaoru's turn to shut Misao up with her hands. The scene made most of them falter a bit, but Aoshi and Battousai were about ready to chop off a few heads for the rest of eternity.

"Will you all let go and just tell us?" asked Sanosuke.

Misao let go of Tsubame and Kaoru reluctantly let go of Misao.

"Tsubame, please continue," said Sano.

"As I was saying, before Misao here rudely interrupted me. Kaoru saw Yanagi and Misao in the alley, and presumed that they were boyfriend and girlfriend. She had good reason too, because as part of the deal, Misao and Yanagi were... Do you want to tell them Misao. Oh well then. The two were in the alley..." began Tsubame.

"We've already heard that," said Chou.

"Shut up and let her finish," said Shura.

"So Kaoru saw the two kissing in the alley," said Tsubame.

"No! That was not it," protested Misao.

"It was part of the deal though," said Tsubame as the two faced each other.

Kaoru was only laughing and wiped the tears that were forming in her eyes as Yahiko shook his head.

"What happened, Kaoru?" asked Megumi.

"I was walking home after school and I decided to take short cut. Who else do I find, but 

Misao and Yanagi doing something that was totally unsuspected," said Kaoru as she grinned evily at Misao who glared at her.

"Come on," said Chou; he was going to die if they didn't hurry up with what happened.

"Patients or I'll never get there," said Kaoru angrily.

"They were fucking each other," said Yahiko as he crossed his arms.

All of the vampires had their jaws dropped and some were twitching as Aoshi wanted badly to find the Yanagi character and kill him oh so slowly and torturously; his ki kicked up a knot to match Battousai who didn't seem to want to lower his ki any time soon.

"You little brat! I was not! You weren't even there," said Misao angrily as she hit him upside the head with her huge history book a couple of times.

The vampires all sighed, but Aoshi felt the most relieved as he allowed his ki to drop a bit.

"That was not what they were doing. They were actually drawing with graffiti on the alley wall the words: **To Hell with Professor Hoiji**. The two were pissed off that he failed them. I thought they were going out because they were laughing and chatting, which they normally never did, so I just thought they were dating," said Kaoru.

The vampires all sighed.

"All that confusion, just for that?" asked Chou as he slouched into his chair. He thought that it was something big.

"So who does Missy like?" asked Sano.

Megumi hit him upside the head.

"Who else, you big rooster head?"

"I thought we got over that name calling centuries ago," said Sano as he held his bruised head.

Megumi only rolled her eyes.

"Now that we don't have any more problems to solve out, can we begin studying and finishing our homework?" asked Yahiko.

"You want to do homework?" asked Misao shocked.

"Hey! Just because I fool around from time to time, doesn't mean I don't care about my future," protested Yahiko.

"Can we do our work in the kitchen?" asked Tsubame.

"Sure, that way you can have snacks whenever you want," said Tae with a smile.

The four bowed and grabbed their things before heading in the kitchen, leaving the vampires to themselves.

Kenshin stared after them before sitting in a chair. He rubbed his temples, she was going to drive him up a wall with the headaches she was giving him.

"Well at least you're not in full Battousai mode any more," said Sano.

He gained a glare from the other vampires for bringing it up, and got hit by Megumi again.

"She must love torturing me," said Kenshin as he closed his eyes.

"It's a sign of love. You did rush her into this only a few hours ago. She could have had a boyfriend before this," noted Tae.

The other vampires stepped away from Battousai, afraid he would blow his top off.

"Well at least Kaoru's a lot looser now," said Soujiro; trying to make things better.

"A little too loose," said Chou.

"Is it me, or does Tsubame seem that way too? Misao, well she hasn't changed, and Yahiko, he under went a lot more maturity than he did when he was a vampire," said Megumi.

The others had to agree with that.

~*~*~*~*~

"I still can't believe you did that to Battousai. You do know that he can kill us easily right?" asked Yahiko as they took all of their books out and began to get started in history.

"It was Kirei that was pushing his buttons mostly though," said Kaoru as they say down.

"You could have fought for control," said Misao.

Kaoru looked at her with a 'Are you kidding?' look.

"Let's review for the test. Okay, who was the first female president of the United States of America, what was her race, and when did she become president?" asked Tsubame as she looked at her holographic history book.

The other three closed their textbooks and stacked it to the side so they wouldn't be tempted to cheat.

"I know that one!" said Misao practically jumping out of her chair.

"Don't just look at me, tell us," said Yahiko annoyed.

"It's...  What's her name?" anticipated Misao as she snapped her fingers as if it would help her remember.

"Jennifer Kim Lee, an Asian, and she served in the term 2400-2408; she served two terms," answered Kaoru.

"Yeah that lady," said Misao as she snapped her fingers one last time.

Yahiko rolled his eyes.

"When did World War III occur, and who was part of it?" asked Tsubame.

"I know that one. It was in..." began Misao but Yahiko cut in.

"It happened in 2100-2200 between the vampires, humans, werewolves, and zombies for the right to become the dominant species on Earth. A total of 1 billion vampires, zombies, and werewolves were killed by humans and their weapons of mass destruction; only 1 million humans died between that century," said Yahiko calmly.

The others looked at him shocked.

"I'm into war, you know me. I'll listen to the cool facts," said Yahiko with a shrug.

"Yeah, and space all the other stuff out," said Misao with a snort.

The other two laughed at that as Yahiko glared at her.

"Next question; what was the tournament that declared the strongest being on Earth and to ever live, and who was the winner?" asked Tsubame.

They all looked at Kaoru.

"It was the Death Tournament in 2600 and Battousai was declared the strongest, after killing a total of 1 million others to gain his position," said Kaoru.

"You really should remember that," said Yahiko with a grin.

Kaoru glared at him.

"What year did all four dominant species finally get along?" asked Tsubame.

"Never," said Yahiko plainly.

"Wasn't it 2800?" asked Misao.

"Humans finally stopped being racists after they had three other species to worry about, but not everyone is so accepting as others. There are still specists. It's just like the humans before all of these shadow creatures appearing. They might have all been equal, but others still were racists and treated others like dirt. It's like Okina says, history is only repeating itself; those so called scientists and governments just don't see it. They think that because they all live together, they're all willing to help each other. That's not true. It's like in the 20th century just that now instead of racists it's specists," pointed out Yahiko.

"Wow! I didn't know that you could feel like that," said Misao shocked; she always thought he was too immature to know how to feel that way.

"He's right. These past wars and battles were for the same thing," said Tsubame as she pointed to the section of major changes in history, but it was actually the repeating of the others. Just with a different name.

"But still..." began Misao.

"Why else do you think World War IV happened? The same reason as why World War III that was like WWII, which was basically another WWI. It all happened for land, another country's gain, for their so called rights and privileges. Wasn't that what all battles are about?" asked Yahiko.

"Yes, but without all of those things that happened, then there wouldn't be the United States, or part of Asia for that matter.  The... Huns is what I think they were called, would have taken over most of Asia if the people didn't fight back for their land and rights. Then you had the British going to the U.S. and without them fighting with the French and Spaniards for their piece of land, then it wouldn't be here today let alone in the year 2003," said Misao.

"Well the Americans, is what they still call themselves... I think. Or did they change it to Independences?" asked Yahiko.

Kaoru nodded at that.

"Why did the U.S. change it?" asked Tsubame curiously.

"They recently became a neutral country. The people there said that they didn't want to be controlled by vampires, so they split apart from the rest of the world. So now the scientists that depended on the U.S.'s technology help aren't able to invent as accurate inventions. That country is filled with only humans. They kill other species that try to sneak in, and they placed high voltage nuclear lasers on the boarders of Mexico and Canada," said Kaoru.

"Yeah, and they've decided not to interfere with world problems anymore. They already lost a lot of men for those other wars, and they said that they had enough. That's what their president says anyways. They are shutting off connection to the rest of the world beginning on the Violet Moon," said Yahiko.

"That would mean only three more months. Isn't the Red Moon like a week before that?" asked Misao.

Tsubame nodded.

"Then when's the Blue Moon?" asked Kaoru.

"You don't know? That's a week after the Violet Moon, and the full moon comes once a month," said Misao.

"Let me get this straight; for Professor Lupin's class. The Red Moon comes once a century for vampires, the Violet Moon comes once a decade for the humans so that our brains can expand and our species become smarter, then the Blue moon is for the making of zombies, and the full moon is for the werewolves," said Yahiko.

"Pretty much; want to try going into detail for each one?" asked Tsubame with a smile.

"No thanks. That's all I wanted to know. Though it's pretty neat that when the Violet Moon comes then the humans will be all smarter than the other species," said Yahiko as he leaned back.

"Yes, but we die faster. So we don't have as much wisdom," said Kaoru.

"We're physically weaker too. It's just that our weapons are... more efficient," said Tsubame.

"Still," said Yahiko.

"Enough of history; let's go to Mathrods," said Misao as she grabbed her Mathrods book and opened it up to the page that she had book marked.

She groaned as she saw all of the numbers and equations. There were so many symbols and she was supposed to learn all of them and learn how they were used as a final exam. This was going to be a long night.

~*~*~*~*~

"You know they have a point right?" said Sano; they had heard their whole conversation from the living room.

"It's been like reliving the same thing every century," admitted Tae.

"Then let's not let it continue to repeat," said Chou.

"We can't stop 9 billion creatures, not including animals or the U.S., Switzerland, or China," said Sano. 

(A/N: I know that there are only about 3 billion people on Earth now, but this is 1000 years ahead; so don't chew off my head because of that little statement.)

"The groups that have become neutral. It's a shame that only humans live in each of those countries, and there are like 1-2 billion people in each of them. I'm surprised that humans are so selfish that they don't want to at least try to live with the other species," said Shura angrily.

"They've tried for over 6 centuries. If they can't get along after that long then we can only let them go," said Katsu.

"Yes, but they were the ones that kept going on about that 'We're all equal' crap before. But come on with the other species and they flush down their own Constitution and now they're making a new one," said Chou in disgust.

"That's the U.S. though. I believe they have made a new one. Don't you have to go there after the Red Moon so that you can make it final that they are allowed to be separate?" asked Tae as she looked at Kenshin who was yet to talk.

"Yes. Next week we're shipping 1 million creatures to the new Space Colony to see if living in space will be all right before sending the others who want to leave this planet," said Kenshin as he looked at them with amber eyes.

"Are you going Aoshi?" asked Megumi.

The vampire had yet to move or speak; his thoughts on getting rid of a certain human.

Aoshi looked at Kenshin who nodded and he did as well. There was no point in arguing with Battousai.

"When do we meet up with that wolf?" asked Sano.

"Sano! How do you expect humans to get along with other species when you can't get along with your own?" asked Megumi annoyed at her mate.

"Can I help it that he's a pain in the rear?" asked Sano.

Megumi only sighed in exasperation.

"Saitoh, Tokio, and Anji should be coming back soon. Have any of you seen Hiko and Anatra?" asked Soujiro as he finally looked around the place and was surprised that Hiko didn't come out to yell at Kenshin's ki when it was rising.

"They're older than all of us; give the old a chance to relax," said Chou.

"I wouldn't say that. They've had a lot to deal with. It's getting late, you guys can go to bed if you wish," said Kenshin.

They all nodded and left to the stairs; Aoshi stayed behind.

Once everyone was gone but Battousai, he stood up to go toward the door.

"You really should take your kodachi Aoshi," said Kenshin from his seat.

"I'm going out for fresh air," said Aoshi about to leave. 

"Make sure to make him scream bloody murder," said Kenshin calmly.

Aoshi grinned inwardly and left the mansion.

~*~*~*~*~

"It's been three hours and you're still on the first 500 problems Misao?" asked Kaoru as she finished up all 2000 equations, graphs, and problems.

"Look, I'm not a big genius as you. Why do we have to do so much? What the hell is pie? Something that you eat?" asked Misao annoyed and cranky. She would usually be asleep by now.

"Pie=3.14 Misao. It is part of the old thing that they called Math I do believe. Then our test is going to be on long division, multiplication, addition, subtraction, algebra, finding square roots, and a lot more," said Kaoru.

Misao looked at her confused.

(A/N: Remember that this is the year 3003 and they probably don't really use all the basic math stuff that we do now. So that explains that.)

"What we did in the beginning of the school year," said Tsubame.

Misao cringed; numbers weren't her thing.

"It's close to midnight; I'm going to hit the sack," said Yahiko as he packed al of his stuff.

"No school tomorrow," stated Misao with a big smile.

"I know, but I have to meet Kamatari and Takasugi at noon remember? I for one don't want to look worse like those zombies," said Yahiko.

"We're on the same floor. Let's go together," said Tsubame as she gathered her things.

Yahiko waited by the kitchen opening and they both left together.

"Well I think I'm going to go too. I'll finish tomorrow," said Misao as she gathered her knapsack and books.

Kaoru, not wanting to be left alone, left up the stairs with Misao.

They went up the stairs until they reached Misao's room.

Misao gave her friend a grin as she watched her tread up to the last flight of stairs before going into her own room.

Kaoru looked at her room door and gulped. She was going to stay with the jealous, hot headed, possessive, and protective Battousai. It didn't help that she knew he could do whatever he wanted and no one would dare go against him. Taking in a deep breath; she walked in.

The doors opened diagonally for her and she wasn't surprised to see Battousai on the large bed. What surprised her was that the bed now had golden colored sheets and blankets. It looked so comfortable.

She blushed as she saw Kenshin only in his trunks on his laptop. But she had to admit he did look hot with his killer abs, hair tied up, and the laptop's light made his face look radiant.

He finally looked up at her and grinned at her blush.

Kaoru rolled her eyes; she didn't want to seem attracted him. She placed her books and bags on the stand near the far side of the bed from Kenshin, as she walked over to the blank wall.

She raised her ki and a door appeared; stepping in the room a Clothes Screen came down. 

"Just walk through; it changes your clothes for you," came Kenshin voice from the other side of the wall.

_Great, he can probably read my mind. _Though Kaoru as she walked through the screen.

The same rushing feeling filled her as she stepped through. It felt odd yet somehow relaxing. 

Kaoru looked down at herself and found that she was in her nightclothes. They were black and made with cotsilk. The fabric was smooth to the touch, and it felt great when she hugged herself. It was a two-part pajama. 

The hair machine came down on her again; allowing her to feel that wonderful sensation again. 

She smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror; the machine had her down to her waist. 

Once that was done, she stepped back out to her room... no their room. 

Kenshin was still on the laptop when she made her way back to her knapsack to see if she could get her AstroStars review done. There were just too many constellations to remember, and they all had to pinpoint where all the planets and galaxies were. Then again; looking at stars and knowing their tales was pretty neat and very relaxing.

"Constellations, planets, regular stars, galaxies, and creatures make up our Universe," said Kaoru mostly to herself as she went over a few notes. 

Kenshin looked over at her and turned his laptop back into a capsule before standing up.

"Where are you going?" asked Kaoru, looking up from her Astrology book in her lap.

"To change. Want to come with me?" asked Kenshin with a grin as the bathroom doors appeared.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and went back to studying.

Once Kenshin was gone; her mind began to swim with thoughts.

_I say we get out of here before he tries anything. We might have known him 1000 years ago and been his mate, but I refuse to be hunted down because I was forced to be someone's mate. _Kirei said in an angry voice in her head.

_We should give him a chance. I mean, if our past selves could accept him, then I'm sure we can too. We just need to give it time is all. _Said Kaoru.

_Don't tell me you've fallen for him. He's Battousai, why would he wait 1000 years for us.  The man can get any women that he wants; yet he chooses us? That sounds pretty suspicious to me.  That proves that he truly, deeply, and sincerely loved us more than anything did. _Stated Kaoru.__

Kirei snorted in disgust. She couldn't believe it. The guy practically tried to rape her when they were in her apartment.

_Technically it was his apartment, and he did save us; plus 1000 years without someone kind of gets to you. He saw us, and natural instincts took over. You have to remember that he wouldn't have looked out for our safety by bringing us here, if he truly didn't care about us. It's something deeper. _Said Kaoru as she read her other half's thoughts.

_He might be in M.R.U. you know. The man could jump us at any given moment! Did you notice that there's a sound proof barrier around this room that's a lot stronger than the other room's? Something could happen to us and no one else will know. And no one will do anything even if they do know what's he doing. Those vampires know that he can kill them whenever he desires; remember that he's the strongest being to ever live. _Said Kirei.

As Kaoru thought about it, Kenshin came back on in a red two piece as herself. He didn't bother to look up at her as he sat back down at his same spot. His eyes shadowed by his bangs as he grabbed the same capsule that held his laptop.

Kaoru put away all of her studies, she knew for a fact that now she wouldn't be able to get any work done with all of her rambunctious thoughts.

"If I was a vampire, and you were my mate, then how did I die?" asked Kaoru as she looked at him. The question had crossed her mind a few times before.

Kenshin looked up at her with amethyst eyes; Kirei swore that she saw a tear in his eye. But he had bowed his head before she could determine anything for sure.

Kaoru did a retake; amethyst eyes?

She carefully crawled over to him, but slowly so that the two cotsilk items-her nightclothes and the bed sheets-didn't make her slip and fall off the bed. Kaoru sat next to him before he placed the capsule in a draw that suddenly appeared before him.

"Okay. So what happened?" asked Kaoru she moved so that she could see him in the face.

"Do you know the Darkness in Eternity? How it feels to kept in the dark alone for over 1000 years, and before that? People think that living for all of eternity is the best gift in the world. You can't understand how it feels to live in the darkness of eternity. I've been living in for too long. 

There's no light there, no freedom, no nothing. Have you ever felt the feeling of being in the dark, the feeling that you'll never escape, that there's no one there to help you?

"That's the feeling of the darkness. The darkness in eternity was my loneliness, my heart, my soul, my body, and my spirit. There's no hope in that darkness. I've been concealed in it for too long. 

"Have you ever been left alone while others moved on? Left out of a game, a conversation, a club? That feeling is the darkness that creates eternity. Have you ever felt that the world caving in on you, that there was no one there to help you, to encourage, and coax you? It feels like a shadowy shield envelopes and refuses to let go until it knows for sure that there is too much light of hope and courage to go on. 

"I lost my only hope 1000 on the Red Moon, and I refuse to lose it again," said Kenshin as he looked at her with his amethyst eyes.

Kaoru bowed her head trying to stop the tears from flowing. He must have been through an immensity of compassionate collisions.

"Why haven't you moved on?" asked Kaoru looked up at him.

Kenshin only shook his head.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.  She couldn't understand why a person would go that long without anything to hold on to.

"I've been trying to kill myself for the past 1000 years, but I couldn't because that would mean a world panic and chaos for the next strongest being. I knew that you would never forgive me that I died and brought so many others down with me. You wouldn't have forgiven yourself that all those people died because I wanted to be with you again, and I never in all of everlasting, wanted you to regret being my mate," said Kenshin as he looked her in the eyes that showed so much emotion that Kaoru couldn't read it all.

"You could have moved on and be happy. I know that she would have wanted your happiness," said Kaoru.

"That would bring too much guilt upon me, and I knew that I'd never get a chance to leave that darkness if I did. The thought of getting you back kept me sane all these years," said Kenshin as he took her right hand in his own and began to rub circle on it with his thumb; not looking at her. 

Kaoru lifted her left hand and moved the bangs out of his eyes as she smiled at him weakly.

"I've seen billions of girls over these past centuries; but none of them came close to your beauty, spirit, and goddess like body," said Kenshin with a grin as he kissed her palm and lightly grazed it with a fang.

Kaoru smiled at him as he laid them both on the bed.

Not wanting to push her into something she wasn't ready, Kenshin restrained himself from claiming her again. He kissed her right temple and pulled her close to him. He was content with just having her with him again and having her in his arms.

The two fell asleep in each others embrace.

For once in nearly 1000 years, Kenshin Shinta Himura slept peacefully, even Battousai was content.

~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N: **There you go. I know it's short, but school just got harder. Here I thought it was going to be a fun school year, it became a nightmare. I have at least two tests each week; major part of my grade. So I'm busy studying most of the time; not counting homework. 

LEMON later okay? I'm not going to post one up until I'm sure that ff.net won't delete my story for putting one in my fic. I heard they're deleting all lemon fics, and well I don't want mine to get deleted so I'm going to hold that off until I'm sure that ff.net won't. So please keep in mind that no lemon until then.

READ **_TRIALS OF TRUE _**LOVE it's another story by me!

I'm also co authoring with The Girl Who Cried Oro. Our penname is Luv and Peace. V^_^V Our first chapter of our first fic together is up. It's called **_Crimson Crystal_**. Do read!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. PPLL?

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews guys. I know that you people have school too, but I got too many assignments to worry about. You people want LEMONS, so I'm going to write them. For those, I need time. If ff.net decides to take off my story for that, then you people can go to MouseMakingSushi's website. She's posting my fics. Please do check it out. The site is in my bio. Remember to sign her guest book and the rest of the site. It's totally awesome.

Thx for those who gave me time and reviewed!

****

Disclaimer: I WILL SAY IT ONLY ONCE, AND NEVER AGAIN FOR THE REST OF THE FIC. THIS IS FOR THE REST OF MY STORY. I DO NOT OWN RK OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.

Notes: 

1- The humans in the U.S. will not kill Kenshin when he goes to America to finalize their neutral agreement from the rest of the world. As mentioned before, if Kenshin were to die, then the world would go unbalanced since he's the strongest. Dueling for the strongest again will only cause more trouble upon the rest of the world, and the U.S. isn't that heartless toward the other species.

2- Kaoru has all of her vampire powers, it's just that she's still gaining them and needs to learn to control them, that's where Kenshin comes in. She will not become a full pure blooded vampire of the past, but a vampire **if ** Kenshin mates and transforms her. Yes, I might not get them together. It's all Samurai X's fault, it had such a sad ending. Made me cry. So I think I might stick to sad endings. Depends on you people.

3- The twins, I promise to explain more about them in the future. I told you all that I can already. 

** **

((MY NOTES))

BattousaisGrrl is one of my best buds, and she's an author here too. You should really go check out her fic DARKNESS, it's really neat.

** **

Chapter Six: ** PPLL?**

Darkness

Creeping in shadows

Lonely for companionship

Darkness covers all

Tightly embracing my soul

Alone, why won't they listen?

** **

In the Dark

I am the undead

I dwell in the dark night sky

Molding us into one

The darkness is my ally 

Cloaking me from the sun's light

** **

Brethren

My brethren is night

He is a loving brother

Sister is shadow 

Both silently growing big 

Lovingly sweeps me away

**All three are by ll_hyped_gal! Thanks!**

Misao rolled in her bed, her jade cotsilk pajamas made her slide on her blankets, she couldn't help but feel... Something was wrong, and the knot in her stomach made her want to puke. 

Maybe I shouldn't have eaten that Banrito. ((It's basically a burrito.))

She sat up, and pulled the covers off of her. _I need a sleeping pill. _ Thought Misao, it was either that or don't get enough sleep. She needed her rest for tomorrow's pile of evil homework.

I wonder where they stash them? Thought Misao, as she walked to her door after putting on her matching green slippers that suddenly appeared from the floor after she raised her ki a bit.

She walked down the stairs as quietly as she could. Her footsteps were as silent as you could get, or so she thought.

Misao suddenly froze when she heard a cold voice from the living room. _ Shoot, I hope they don't see me going to the kitchen. _The kitchen was on the other side of the stairs, and the couches in the living room were placed so you could see people coming down the stairs and going into the kitchen.

Two voices lifted to her ears, as she crouched down on the last step to the first level of stairs, meaning she was between the first floor and second.

"Where did you go?" floated a familiar feminine voice, to Misao.

"I went out," came the cold reply, that Misao immediately knew that it was Aoshi.

"The scent of blood is on you. Who became deceased tonight?" asked the same feminine voice.

"There's no point in asking the ice block. If you do not wish to answer, then you don't have to," said a masculine voice.

"If you don't mind, I wish to go to sleep. We have the Red Moon coming in two months and three weeks, the Violet Moon a week later, and the Blue and Full moon a week after that. I need to prepare for that," said Aoshi calmly.

Misao heard a flapping of clothing, and new that Aoshi was going to go upstairs. She began to panic, and was sure that she wasn't going to be able to sleep after this. 

Her whole life, she was never able to sleep when she snuck out in the middle of the night and heard a conversation that she wasn't meant to hear. It would plague her until she got answers, and what she wanted to know was who Aoshi killed tonight. (A/N: I think you all already know who he killed, but then again you must watch out for my twists.) 

"Stop," came a command from the female vampire most likely, downstairs.

Misao heard silence, and knew that Aoshi must have followed the order.

"I revise you that you shouldn't get so PPLL over her," said the female a bit angry.

"Selena. How do you know that it's not M.R.U.?" suggested the male vampire.

(A/N: For those who don't know what M.R.U is, or have forgotten, then go back to my story Eternity of Darkness, chapter eight. The symptoms for it is located at the bottom with my author notes and in the chapter.)

"Katsura, do you really think that it's M.R.U.? It's close, but I would call it more of human jealousy. Back then, Kenshin claimed Kaoru, and all vampires knew; all vampires will soon know again. What have you done Aoshi? You do know that she had a life before you came and dragged her into this. So what if she liked another, or had past lovers? You can't expect someone to drop their love so easily. She had a life before this, and you must understand that," said Selena.

Aoshi didn't say anything.

What the hell is PPLL? Thought Misao; she was very confused. They were taught about M.R.U., but they were never taught anything about PPLL.

"Just understand Aoshi, that when the Red Moon comes and her ki has been risen from the Violet Moon; others will be after her. That's why I understand that Battousai is already making his move. You only have about three months," warned Katsura.

Still no reply or response from Aoshi.

"She is full for the taking until she is claimed. So stop being a god damn brick and show some emotion to the poor girl. She's liked you for how long back when? I'm sure that she still has feelings for you," said Selena, her tone had become softer.

"What about Kirei? She has yet to accept Battousai, and I don't think that she will pursued so easily. Kirei was a powerful vampire, and her old power still flows through her," said Aoshi.

The others fell silent for a bit.

Misao listened intently, maybe she could find out who 'she' was. She hoped to god that she was the one. 

Then again, she would like to find out more about this to tell Kaoru.

"Reincarnations tend to be a bit different from the original thing," stated Katsura.

Misao's eyes went wide. _That's why they brought us all here. We must be the reincarnations of the important people of these vampires' past. That would mean that we use to be vampires, but died and became human. Why would they need us? Unless we have a role to play here; then what's that role?_

"As I recall, Kirei didn't fall so easily to Battousai in the past either," stated Aoshi.

"You let Battousai worry about that," said Selena.

"Then you leave me alone to deal with my problem," snapped back Aoshi coldly.

Misao could swear that she felt Selena's glare to Aoshi.

"Fine. We only wish that you not fall into this process. Battousai just might, his past with Kaoru is more connected than yours and your woman. So we're going to need you to be in full control when Enishi and Shishio make their move," said Katsura.

Aoshi didn't reply, but Misao heard a rustle of clothing, so she guessed that he nodded.

"PPLL will be your weakness and strength. Just don't let it blind you. You should make your claim on her, and soon. The new moon is coming in two weeks. If you don't want her to feel all the pain from the transformation, then I revise you gain her trust and heart by then. Though I don't think she'll be so willingly in the beginning, when she finds out what you did," said Selena a bit harshly and coldly.

"If you know what I did, then why did you bother to ask?" asked Aoshi darkly.

"To warn you. Anatra is in a gloomy mood about the twins, and the two of us and Hiko are trying to keep her from going out into public and finding them. You know that if she steps out of this barrier, Enishi and Shishio will sense her power and come here. The same is for Hiko as well, so they can't help you and the others," said Katsura.

"Then what about you two?" asked Aoshi.

"We're gathering reinforcements and trying to find the twins before Enishi does," said Selena.

"I thought you knew where they were," said Aoshi.

"They're gone. The old shrine that they were at was burned to the ground. It was an accident, Shishio and Enishi couldn't have gotten past the barrier. That's why Anatra refuses to eat, sleep, or do anything but worry. That priest is with them, and we're sure that he has purified them so that no one can sense their vampire blood; otherwise we would have found them. 

"We're trying to find the three. Do you know how hard it is to find fraternal twins and an old man? They don't look alike, so it's harder. There are plenty of people like that, we're not even sure that they're even in Japan," said Selena; her voice was beginning to break.

A light rustle of clothing told Misao that Aoshi nodded.

*Swoosh*

Misao looked behind her, and noticed that Kaoru and Kenshin's door had opened. She ran toward Tsubame's room and began to knock lightly.

Please be awake. Begged Misao.

*Swoosh*

The door opened, and Misao rushed in. She quickly closed the door and pushed Tsubame in with her.

"What are you doing awake so late?" asked Tsubame confused. 

She was wearing a yellow cotsilk two piece like Misao's.

Misao walked in, and looked a bit worried. She couldn't tell Tsubame, they'd hear her.

Wait, the rooms have sound barriers! Duh! Thought Misao, as she remembered what Megumi told her earlier.

Misao finally looked at the room, it was just like hers, just that instead of a green comforter for their tri-queen beds, Tsubame had yellow ones. (A/N: Tri-queens= Beds that are like three queen sizes put together.)

Her eyes fell on the bed, and noticed that Tsubame was still doing her work. She was always the one that would do her work to get it over with first.

"Just stay here," said Misao as she walked toward the door.

Tsubame gave her a confused look, as the door opened and Misao snuck back out.

Once the door closed, Tsubame shook her head. Misao was up to something, and she knew it too. But she needed to get her work done, worrying could come later. She was sure that Misao knew what she was doing.

~*~*~*~*~

"What are you doing down her Battousai?" came Katsura's voice.

"You people talk too loud. Even the sound barrier couldn't keep your voices out of my peaceful head," said Kenshin a bit annoyed; it sounded pretty cold and dark to Misao though. 

She was sure that something was pissing him off.

"Peaceful?" questioned Selena.

"I see. So you managed to get on Kaoru's good side," said Katsura; Misao was certain that the elder vampire was grinning.

"Yes, but Kirei is going to be hard to crack. She really doesn't like me," said Kenshin; Misao knew that he was hurt but understood that Battousai would never admit that. 

As Misao thought about, she didn't quite understand why Kirei didn't like Battousai. They had so much in common; power, strength, skill, a hard head, and once they made up their head they wouldn't change it.

"Did you allow Aoshi to kill tonight?" asked Selena bitterly.

Kenshin didn't speak; Misao knew that he was giving her a questioning look. She had done this so many times, she basically knew everyone's reaction to certain questions or responses.

"I say that you did. You have more of a problem with PPLL than him, and it's stronger for you too," said Selena.

"There is no crime in PPLL. Though I think that I have that and M.R.U., and it's driving me crazy," admitted Kenshin.

"Then leave Kaoru for a while," said Selena calmly.

There was a long silence, and Misao shivered as she felt a cold, dark, and powerful force go through her. 

It could only mean that Battousai wasn't all too happy at what Selena told him to do.

"Calm down Battousai. You'll wake the others," warned Katsura.

"I. Am. Not. Going. To. Leave. Her," said Battousai as he pronounced each word. His voice made Misao gulped.

"I understand that you can't lose her again. Just don't get sucked into M.R.U. and begin to slaughter every single guy that she smiles at or talks to. She had a life before you dragged her into all of this, and tell her that she belongs to you. I understand why Kirei is being so arrogant, because she has the right. She didn't even get a say in any of this as you turned her world upside down," said Selena, as she defended her apprentice.

Battousai remained silent.

Misao slowly crept back to her room as the vampires began to speak again. If she heard anymore, she was sure that they would find out she listened from her ki, which was shivering like a cornered rabbit. She had heard too much, and she knew it too. The thought of what Battousai would do to her if he found out, made her quiver.

She was going to tell Kaoru in the morning, and she knew that Kaoru would help her find out what in the world PPLL was.

~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru rolled around easily in her bed because of her night clothes. She felt a chill that crawled up her spine, as she felt her warmth leave her, and become replaced by a dark and cold feeling.

She sat up, and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Kenshin?" asked Kaoru, as she noticed that he was gone. She looked around the room, and noticed that he wasn't on the bed or in the room at all.

She looked on the floor, thinking that he might have fallen off. Kaoru shook her head, Kenshin wouldn't fall off the bed; it was too big. 

Kaoru kicked the covers off of her, as she walked to the door. She raised her ki when she realized that the carpet was cold; her ki made the room turn on the heaters for her. Then a pair of black, fluffy, slippers with glow in the dark stars on them, appeared before her. She placed them on and made her way toward the door again.

Where are you going? Asked the cold voice in her head again.

What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to find Kenshin. Responded Kaoru coldly. She had had enough of her other half not approving of him. He was just lost, and needed attention. 

Battousai needed her, and she wasn't going to leave him again. She knew how much pain he had on him; she saw it in his eyes.

He could be in that wall over there. Suggested Kirei.

No he isn't, otherwise I would have felt his ki. 

Kaoru shivered when she felt a cold, dark, and powerful ki go through her body. She felt it, and knew that it was coming from Battousai. _Why would Battousai be out? _Thought Kaoru. 

Battousai being at the surface, and Kenshin not, meant that something was making him angry, or something was really wrong. 

Kaoru was leaning toward the second option.

The barrier around the room isn't allowed to let ki go through the rooms. That would mean that you grew an attachment to the guy. I told you not to, now you're going to go after him and get in the way. If anything happens to us, it's all your fault for not listening to me. Retorted Kirei.

Shut up! Said Kaoru angrily. _I've had enough of you Kirei. Kenshin is not a bad person._

Duh! I was talking about Battousai. I'm cool with Kenshin and all, but I don't like Battousai. There's something about the dark guy; that I don't like. Responded Kirei.

Like what? Asked Kaoru confused at her other half's theory.

I don't know. The fact that he's too protective, and it's annoying how he always looks at me like he wants to devour me alive or something. I don't like that. Plus, he makes us look weak by making it seem we need him to protect ourselves. You know how I am; I don't like being called weak and I refuse to be. Then there's the way that he says that we're his. I refuse to be called a man's property. Said Kirei angrily.

Kaoru fell silent.

I just don't like the guy. Said Kirei. She had no clue, really, to why she hated him. It was more like excuses from her ego, to stay away from him. She didn't want to feel weak, and he was making her weak. 

His red eyes, masculine body, and fangs. No matter how much she denied it, she loved the way his body felt next to hers when they were in each others embrace earlier.

He made her brain shatter, just by talking; his grins and smiles making her want to melt. She's never felt that way, so you really couldn't blame her for wanting to push him away. These feelings were wonderful and made her go to the edge, but she didn't want to fall. She couldn't fall, and she wouldn't.

*Swoosh*

The noise made Kaoru look up, and she gasped as she stared into dark blood red eyes, that made knees weak. But at the same time it made her want to go into a corner; those eyes were like looking into death itself. There was no emotion in them.

They slowly softened as they saw her.

Battousai walked in as the door closed behind him. 

Before Kaoru could speak, he was gone. She looked all around and suddenly saw his torso right in front of her face; her eyes slowly lifted to meet his own. For some reason, she found that she couldn't leave his gaze. Those eyes of his seemed to have frozen her, like they did at her apartment.

A shiver went down her spine, as she felt his right nail of his forefinger, trace a line from her temple to her jaw line. His lips followed the same trail as his hands moved to wrap around her waist. 

Kaoru instinctively tilted her head back as Battousai kissed her throat area; his fangs lightly touching her flesh. It made Kaoru moan from the pleasure that they surfaced through her body.

What the hell does he think that he's doing? Came Kirei's voice, but it was drowned out of Kaoru's mind through Battousai's ministrations.

Battousai slid his hands down her body as he slowly kissed the corners of her mouth. 

His lips felt warm and so god damn good on her own lips, as she parted her lips for him to enter. Nothing else came to her mind when his hands cupped her breasts and circled themselves around her erected nipples, only their clothes separated them from each other. She was so busy going into her own paradise to bother to realized that he was on top of her; on the bed.

Kirei wasn't really taken this easy; when Kaoru became lost in her own dream world, Kirei broke through the surface.

Amber eyes glared at the man on top of her.

"Do you mind getting..." began Kirei, but she couldn't help that her body was screaming for connection, as she gritted out a moan. Battousai's fingers had found their ways through her clothing and into her. Literally. ^_~

"What did you say koishii?" asked Battousai, in his deep, dark, rich voice of his that made Kirei want to melt. 

His fingers were inside her, as he slowly pushed his middle finger in with his forefinger of his right hand. 

Battousai's left hand supported Kirei to him.

Trying to ignore her body's cry for more connection as her knees bucked up to his hand; wanting more. 

Kirei bit her lower lip as she just complied and allowed the pleasure to soar through her body. 

Gods how can this feel so good, when it's so wrong? Questioned Kirei, as she closed her eyes and focused her every being on the man above her.

Battousai stared at her confused for a bit, he had read her thoughts.

He slowly slid his fingers out, as he brought her sweet honey to his lips.

Kirei's eyes flew open when he stopped his ministration. Her amber eyes met his red ones, when he placed her delicious honey nectar into his mouth to taste her. She licked her suddenly dry lips as he suckled on her fluid.

She pulled his fingers out of his mouth and placed them in hers, and moved her tongue along his fingers to take the rest of the nectar. 

Battousai's eyes flared to a lustful sensation, as he watched his Kirei slowly open up to him. She was just as sweet and delicious as before. Gods how he missed her. If only it was a new moon tonight, he could make her one of his kind. But that didn't mean that he couldn't claim her now. ~_^

Kirei slowly released his captured fingers, and looked up into his eyes. Just looking at his eyes heightened her senses around him. Her mind, body, and soul were signaling one thing: Battousai. 

She felt his ki wrap around her, and she happily accepted it.

I thought that you wouldn't fall for him. Came Kaoru's annoyed voice. That was suppose to be her, but she found that she would have liked it better if it were Kenshin.

You can't deny the gods. Replied Kirei as Battousai's devoured her lips and her hands moved around his neck.

Kaoru rolled her eyes, and vanished into her own darkness until the two were done with their own affairs.

Kirei tilted her head to allow Battousai to envelope her mouth and join her tongue in a passionate death. 

As they got closer, their kis began to rise and rise; some leaking out of the barrier of the room.

(A/N: You all must remember that M.R.U. is very contagious, and if one couple diagnosed with it does the Mating Ritual, then male vampires within a five mile range will catch it. Though not if it's just the human way. But Kirei and Battousai did it once, and now that they're closer together their ki is rising and radiating a type of M.R.U. known as PPLL. It's very rare, and when two creatures with high kis, and theirs are growing from their closeness as I have explained in previous chapters, do anything like the Mating Ritual; the PPLL gets out. Though it can only affect male creatures, except humans, within a mile. Just keep that in mind. I'll explain more about PPLL later.)

Their room had a dim glow to it, as candles with a strange scent were lit. Then suddenly a golden colored curtains closed around the tri-king bed. The room was only reacting to its owner's kis. 

Battousai moved his hands through her silky, ebony hair that teased him since he met her again. 

Her hair tie was discarded on the floor, as he kissed from her temple to her throat. He could almost taste her sweet, warm, delicious, inviting blood.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Just wait, I need to explain PPLL first and you guys get lemon. 

I only stopped here, because I need lots of time to make the lemon. Though it might not be in the next chapter, but the chapter after that. The next one will explain PPLL and the one after that will be the lemon, or so I hope. I need a while to write the two chapters.


	7. The Origin of PPLL

****

Author's Note: I AM NOT GOING TO KILL THE ONES THAT I KILLED LAST TIME, BUT MAYBE SHISHIO AND YUMI. I am going to kill a vampire couple, and that's for my plot. You people wanted a happy ending, so therefore I'm making one for you. It's just that to get true happiness, you must first experience true sadness. You must sacrifice before you can gain. That's why I must do this.

****

You guys read the last chapter, does it look like Kaoru and Kenshin aren't going to get together?

I have promised Ravyn that I'll give a happy ending, and so therefore I will. I promised you all, and I'm not going to break my promise.

THIS IS A SEQUEL TO **_ETERNITY OF DARKNESS! _**READ THAT ONE FIRST. IF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT M.R.U. IS, GO BACK TO CHAPTER 8 OF EOD, AND LOOK THROUGH THE AUTHOR'S NOTES. THIS WILL ONLY CONFUSE YOU IF YOU DON'T KNOW THE STORY BEFORE THIS ONE!!!

By the way, I'm not copying from Ravyn, she's a great writer and we're two different people. I wrote this before I read hers, and she wrote hers before she read mine. So please don't say that I copied from her in your reviews. I have, as most of you have noticed, written **unique stories **that **don't copy **others!!!

On with the fic.

Chapter Seven: **The Origin of PPLL**

****

To My Love

__

I will never let you go,

For you belong to me,

So I want you to realize,

That you can't leave,

~*~

You're the light in my eternity,

So for you I will die,

~*~

You're innocent eyes making my cry,

Because I'm dragging you into my darkness,

~*~

My heart will forever belong to you,

For your smile I will go on,

I'll do anything that you want me to,

Even if to go to the great beyond.

****

By: LittoGrrlStephie (No one is giving me poems ~_~ )

Her blood was so inviting, it was screaming at him. Kenshin could feel the pulse as he went to kiss her neck. Fighting the urge to bite her, to transform her to join him again in the shadows. But he had to fight it, it was yet to be the new moon. He couldn't allow her to feel all that pain.

He would rather die than ever hurt her. She was the only reason that he lived for, the only person that made him fight on to become the strongest to protect her.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Kirei, as he suddenly froze.

Kenshin kissed her fully on the lips before reluctantly getting off.

"I'm sorry koishii, but we... I can't. If we go on, I won't be able to stop myself from claiming you, making us one, making you like one of my kind," said Kenshin with his head bent.

He forced himself to remain calm, and not savagely take the willing beauty beside him. _PPLL, damn it to hell. _Cursed Kenshin as he shut his eyes.

Kirei suddenly went out, as Kaoru returned.

She smiled weakly at Kenshin before wrapping her arms around his neck from behind.

"We can at least hold each other to sleep, can't we?" asked Kaoru innocently, her sapphire eyes holding hope, as he craned his neck to look at her.

He nodded. This much he could handle.

Kaoru took a hold of his hand with her own, and pulled him the bed before placing the covers over them. With a smile, she wrapped an arm around his waist, and the other on his chest as she snuggled into her new pillow.

Kenshin smiled down at her, before letting sleep claim him again.

~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru walked hand in hand with Kenshin down the stairs in the morning with a smile, and were greeted by the male vampires that looked more like zombies. Each with circles underneath their eyes, and all looking drowsy. Hiko, Anatra, Selena, and Katsura weren't with the group in the living room.

Misao looked just as bad. It seemed that only Kenshin, herself, Tsubame, and Yahiko actually got any sleep.

The group of vampires looked up at Kenshin, and nearly fell out of their seats as they saw the couple.

"Hey Kenshin! Or should I say Shinta?" asked Sano with a smile.

Megumi hit him upside the head.

__

Do you want to ruin everything? Let's let him keep those amethyst eyes and not change them to red, because an idiot like you made fun of his past. You know that Kenshin doesn't like remembering the past. Yelled Megumi telepathically at her mate angrily.

Sano only nodded.

The others were half expecting the powerful vampire to change back to Kenshin, but that never happened. He only smiled at them.

"What'd you do to him Missy? Did you two finally tie the knot? You sure did produce a mighty PPLL aura," said Sano with a grin.

The others all glared at him as Megumi hit him so hard that he landed at Kenshin's feet.

The bruised vampire earned an amber glare from the older vampire.

The others sighed, they just knew that his happy state wasn't going to last. But it was still an improvement, he had finally changed eye color after a millennia now.

Stepping over him, Kaoru let go of Kenshin's hand and walked over to Misao and the others with a smile.

"What the hell is PPLL?" asked Yahiko suddenly.

Misao smiled at him, and wanted to pat him on the back for asking the question that she so dearly wanted to know the answer to too.

Sano groaned as he sat back up; far from Megumi's reach.

Kenshin sat beside Kaoru in his armchair. Though it extended when Kaoru propped herself next to him.

"It's a vampires' business kid," snapped Cho. He didn't have a good night last night, the PPLL that Kenshin and Kaoru created threatened to choke him, and if it wasn't for the fact that he didn't want to hurt Kittra; he would have became animalistic and probably make Kittra become frightened of him like a kitten.

The same was for the other male vampires, and they didn't like it at all. PPLL was something that they couldn't stop, and it had major consequences. It was primal instinct that would surface and anything goes when PPLL was on the scene.

"What does it stand for?" asked Yahiko; now he was really curious.

"Didn't you pay attention in advanced sex education?" asked Tsubame as she looked at him with a disappointed look.

"I was kicked out remember?" defended Yahiko; Takasugi and himself were marked not mature enough for the class after hooting a few times at what they learned.

"A reason why you shouldn't know kid," said Cho coldly.

The vampire gained a glare from Yahiko.

"Doesn't it mean Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Lust, and Love? It occurs to all male species, except for humans," said Kaoru as she looked at Tsubame who nodded.

Misao looked at her in shock that Kaoru already knew about this. The two didn't get a chance to go for advanced sex education because they had advanced AstroStars.

The male vampires all groaned inwardly; they hated that subject.

"What's the cause?" asked Yahiko interested; Misao listened intently as well.

"Seriously, what is the cause?" asked Kittra.

The other females nodded.

"You don't know?" asked Tsubame a bit taken aback that their own kindred didn't know about their other sex's issues.

"It's like M.R.U., just more... advanced," said Kaoru.

"That is how?" asked Shura.

"It's hard to explain though," said Tsubame.

"Well all that I learned was the fact that you can't exactly win against it. Just like you can't really win M.R.U., no matter what it's still there," said Kaoru.

Most of the guys flinched. They all had to go through it, and it was one hell of an experience.

"Most vampires can control their primal instincts, which are: to kill, feed, and mate. Which are what almost all creatures do. PPLL advances that, and doesn't allow the male to suppress those urges, or animalistic instincts," said Tsubame very professional like.

"The only problem is, that PPLL can happen any time in the year. It's not like M.R.U. that is mostly effected near the Red Moon. This one doesn't have symptoms, just that when all four: possessiveness, protectiveness, lust, and love are conjoined, the PPLL comes out. It's a type of invisible power that can travel a mile.

"The PPLL was another one of those cycles that were suppose to make sure that pure blooded vampires were still born, and that the half breeds wouldn't fully take over. Natural instinct is more like it, just a bit off the charts," stated Kaoru.

"Then it'll effect another creature that will then suddenly get all four feelings, and create another PPLL power that'll spread another mile. Making the process repeat, and you can't really track down where the PPLL originally came from," said Tsubame.

"There's only one issue that concerns most, it's that when a male is fully enveloped in PPLL, he can't control himself until the four feelings are satisfied, making major consequences. Also, PPLL sometimes heightens the powers of M.R.U. and if both are put together on the Red Moon..." began Kaoru.

"Their original powers would quadruple, but the odds of that happening is 9,000,000,000 to 0.00000000001," finished Tsubame in one long breath.

Kaoru nodded.

"Hold up, does that mean that you and Battousai..." began Yahiko as he thought about what Sano said earlier about the two creating PPLL.

Kaoru glared at him, and caused the boy to gulp and keep his mouth shut.

"The more powerful the male, the more powerful the effect of PPLL. Then if the female is willingly and feels the same naturally, the PPLL is unstoppable as Professor Lupin put is last year," said Tsubame.

The girls all nodded, as the guys closed their eyes and hoped that the PPLL's effects would vanish soon.

"So how long does the PPLL stay in one place before going on. I mean if the PPLL stops from the powerful vampire, if they can suppress it I mean, then how long does the effect last?" asked Yahiko.

"I believe... three days?" asked Kaoru as she looked at Tsubame for the answers.

"Yes," said Tsubame.

Before Yahiko could go on, Cho spoke up.

"Don't you have to go see your human friends?" asked Cho hoping to get off the subject.

"Can I go with you? I want to check something that I can't really check here," said Tsubame.

"Fine! Go get your things. I'll drive," said Cho as he stood; Kittra to his side.

The other two raced up the flights of stairs for their things before running back down with backpack in hand, and school books in hand.

"That was fast," said Cho, as he opened the door for the three to go ahead of him.

"See you," said Katsu as the four closed the door and left.

"Hey Kao. Can I have a word with you in the kitchen?" asked Misao as she stood up.

"Sure," said Kaoru with a smile as she jumped off the couch and followed her in the kitchen.

"They do know that we can still hear them right?" asked Sano.

Megumi elbowed him in the stomach, and placed a finger to her lips. She had a feeling that the two knew a few things that would be important. Their maturity on life was unlike others their age. They seemed a little too smart.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"What's up?" asked Kaoru cheerful as she leaned against a counter, and looked at her pacing friend.

"How did you know about PPLL? We didn't have advanced sexual education," said Misao, as she froze and looked at her friend.

Kaoru only shrugged as she closed her eyes and went over to a food dispenser.

"How do you not know?" demanded Misao, as she followed Kaoru.

"What do you want to drink?" asked Kaoru as she looked at all the buttons and the choices.

"Kaoru!"

She didn't seemed to noticed as she pressed the button for two soft drinks, she threw one can at Misao before the shorter girl could continue.

"You know something, and I want to know what," said Misao, as she followed Kaoru and sat across from her at the kitchen table that shrunk to fit only the two of them.

"I have no more answers than you do Misao," said Kaoru as she looked at her can.

"You had to have gotten some information out of him," said Misao. She had to find out what the vampires meant last night, and if she could just piece it together.

"Actually I did, but it has nothing to do with you," said Kaoru truthfully.

Misao glared at her, as Kaoru opened her drink and swallowed the cold liquid that went down her throat wonderfully.

"You feel the same way about this whole thing just like me," said Misao as she leaned back into her chair and drank her own drink.

"What do you mean?" asked Kaoru, as she placed the can down and looked at her.

"About this whole mess. You've probably thought about it too," said Misao knowingly.

"I don't understand," said Kaoru as she looked at her folded hands on the table.

"The fact that we were suddenly placed here, in a mansion with a barrier around it full of vampires that practically rule the world. For we don't see any human suddenly getting brought in by vampires, and these vampires happen to be very powerful.

"What I want to know is how in the world that they suddenly know us, bring us here, and don't tell us anything. It's like... I don't know. It's just that something must have happened for them to care so much as to bring us to their hide out.

"For all we know they could be trying to make friends with us to use our ki. We've always had these strange abilities, and scientists would love to use us as test subjects," said Misao.

Kaoru frowned, she knew that her friend had the right to worry, but this was absurd.

"They knew us before we were even born," said Kaoru in a whisper.

"What?"

"We're the incarnations of their past friends and family. They're trying to protect us. To repent for what happened," said Kaoru, as she looked up to Misao for hope that this was the truth. She too had been pondering on the idea.

"Well they aren't telling us what happened, so maybe what happened is bad. Maybe they want to keep the secret because then they know we'll leave, and they need us for some reason," said Misao.

Kaoru didn't look up at her.

"This is all confusing," said Misao as she rubbed her temples.

"Some things aren't meant to be remembered," said Kaoru in a quiet voice, as she remembered what Kenshin told her last night. He looked so hurt for some reason.

Misao kept quiet before gulping down the rest of her soft drink.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The other vampires only looked at each other.

__

They have a right to know. Came Katsu's voice through all their heads.

__

But then they will leave, and then they won't trust us. Said Sano.

__

We can't allow them to leave and run right into Shishio and Enishi. That would be like jumping off the dragon's claws and into its mouth. Aoshi voiced to them.

__

What happened was too cruel. I don't ever want to relive it. It was too sad. Stated Tae as she began to sniffle, but Katsu held her tightly to him.

__

They have to know the truth. If we ignore it then it'll make them more suspicious and we'll never get their full support or approval. They don't know us, so they suspect us. If we come out and be straightforward, then they'll respect us and not run away from us. Replied Megumi.

They all looked at Kenshin who had his eyes closed. This was all becoming too much.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Did you feel a little weird last night? I mean, like a twist and stab in the pit of your stomach?" asked Misao suddenly, as she looked up at Kaoru who didn't show any expression whatsoever.

"Actually when I fell asleep the first time," said Kaoru as she remembered last night.

"Did it feel like something bad happened?" asked Misao.

"To tell you the truth, it felt enjoying. I-I don't know why. It's just that I didn't really see it, I heard it more likely," said Kaoru; she wasn't even she what she was saying.

"What do you mean?" asked Misao.

"Well I slept with... I mean I slept... in an odd position you can call it. And suddenly I heard voices, and then the clanging of metal on concrete, as if it were being sliding across it. Then a wave off happiness came over me, it was like I wanted whatever was going to happen to happen. I don't understand. It's like, I was having someone else's feelings. 

"There was a scream, and I felt like laughing. Then there was this scent that made my water.... I don't know why. This is just confusing," said Kaoru as she held her head, and bent it on the table.

Misao patted her on the back. She was confused too, but she was determined to get answers.

(A/N: Remember how I told you that the Mating Ritual will forever bond the two together, and how as the two, Kaoru and Kenshin, get together their powers increase? Well this is the same case. It's just that Kaoru will get her memory of the past back because of the Mating Ritual and how it exchanges the twos memories. The reason that she is basically having his hearing is because of that bond. Whatever he feels, she feels. This will get stronger as they get closer. Meaning that PPLL will haunt them both. ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

What does she mean? Questioned Shura.

Kenshin's eyes went wide, as he realized what was going on. Their connection from the past was growing, and she was feeling what he was feeling. His ability allowed him to hear Aoshi exterminate his victim and it was to him something good. She was taking in his emotions. This wasn't good.

It would mean that she would soon crave blood as a human. He had to transform her before he had to feed, or the blood that she craves would make her kill and kill until her crave of blood was satisfied. The fact that she was already close to his strength, wasn't a good thing for the other creatures. She wouldn't drink the blood, she would just kill because she couldn't handle the thickness of blood going down her throat.

__

Are you okay man? Asked Sano as he looked at Kenshin's pale face.

Kenshin suddenly stood up and walked down the hallway toward Hiko's office. He needed to talk to the elder vampire, and quickly.

Lurking in the shadows, the Dark Vampire Lord made his way toward his uncle, and quickly slipped into the room undetected and closed the door.

The room was darkened and had red cotsilk curtains, an old fashioned fire place, a table in the center with two chairs in front of it, and one behind the desk. 

It had a warm and comforting aura to it, and Kenshin suddenly sat down, and waited for his uncle to reappear from his business.

"What are you doing here baka deshi? You're never here unless you need something, so cough it up," said deep and dark voice from the shadows from behind him.

"Nothing passes you, does it uncle?" asked Kenshin, as the taller man glided toward his table and sat down and looked at his student with brown eyes that still held power and mysteriousness to them.

"My bond with Kaoru has grown quicker than I thought it would," said Kenshin in a low tone.

"No one can hear through these walls but Anatra, but she can always read our minds to find out, so it wouldn't matter.

"You should have thought about all of it baka deshi before you made conclusions. You should have realized that your powers and hers would grow over time; making the bond grow faster. The power left from your last Mating Ritual is still giving you power, and the fact that you passed almost ten more red moons, makes you only ten red moons more powerful than her. This means that you're much more powerful than her, so your emotions control you both.

"The power from that last Mating Ritual has yet to leave you because it was Kirei and Battousai that did the ritual, not you and Kaoru. Meaning that the power is stronger, and will stop its rays of power to you once the next red moon comes, by then you'd have another Mating Ritual to give you power. 

"My point is baka deshi, is that you must realize that you need to transform her, before she goes mad with power and your vampire instincts. You know that the twins have yet to be found, and that if Kaoru's powers don't get controlled, it would cause chaos. That chaos will give Enishi the chance to go through with his plan of immortality," said Hiko seriously, as he leaned back in his chair.

"No matter what, she'll still feel my feelings," said Kenshin in a low voice, as he bent his head.

"Yes, but the transformation will take most of her power away so that the power coming toward her will have to refill that lost power; making it so that it takes longer for her to get overwhelmed by the power of all this. By then I trust that you would have taught her, her abilities," said Hiko seriously, as he looked at Kenshin.

"Of course," said Kenshin as he stood.

"You do realize that now she won't be able to leave the mansion, don't you?" came Hiko's voice before Kenshin got out of the door.

He stopped and looked at Hiko.

"I've been stuck here for 500 years, I think she can handle three months," said Hiko as he stood up as well.

Kenshin felt bad for him, before the door opened and allowed him out.

"Why didn't you tell him about the fact that he wouldn't be able to control himself from PPLL once he used his energy to change her? It takes a lot of energy to change a human being that already has a high ki," came a dark feminine voice.

"Wouldn't it be better? Once the PPLL is satisfied, then it won't be able to interfere in the plans to get rid of Enishi and Shishio," said Hiko.

Smooth hands came down around his neck, as a female hugged him from behind.

"It'll effect you as well," stated the female vampire.

"Isn't that a good thing?" asked Hiko with a grin as he turned around to face his mate, and wrap his arms around her waist before pulling her in for a kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I know, I spent practically the whole time explaining PPLL, next time will be more adventurous. I rushed, and I know, but I had to get this out. That way I can work on the lemon. I warn you all now that I'm the fic is going to be more of rated R wise. More adult situations, and more attitude. A lot is going to happen, and I'm going to try and slow it down so that I don't rush into killing like I did last time. This one is going to be more fluid. 

Thanks for reading!

V^_^V


	8. Want

Author's Note: Note that from now on it's going to be slowed down and more on the dark and seduction side, if you read chapter seven, and I know you all read it clearly, that indeed it has no choice but to fall into the clutches of PPLL. I think I'll do another fic all on PPLL, the human way... or natural way of life. Possessiveness, Protectiveness, Lust, and Love, just with these for words the possibilities are endless, wouldn't you agree?

The lemon: Kaoru/Kenshin, or Kirei/Battousai? I warn you that Kirei/Battousai will be a pretty dark way in mating. The other couple is Aoshi/Misao from all the votes. Not in this one, this one is basically a major teaser.

Chapter Eight: **Want**

Vampires' LOVE

__

Blood is rising

Heat is burning

Lust is overcome

~*~*~*~

Feathering the cross shape scar

Lips that become tantalizing

~*~*~*~

Boring through the gold

Playing with the red

Caressing with the violet

~*~*~*~

Fireworks that explode

Through the midst of the dark sky

Hope that still redeems

Of the goodness in our souls

~*~*~*~

Relentless of the wild beast

Taming of the soul

The making of one

Devouring all the snow

~*~*~*~

Blood that flows through my veins

My heart that beats

Lust has becomes like wildfire

And the love that overheats

By: **The Girl Who Cried Oro **(You're the best! V^_^V)

**__**

Darkness in Eternity 

**__**

Humans live only to die, 

Yet to discover eternity is only a lie. 

There is no hope, no light, 

No will to even get up and fight. 

~*~*~*~

People have defined eternity, 

As something close to immortality. 

But living forever is a curse, 

To hold the lost love in turn for worse. 

~*~*~*~

Moons, stars and the sun cannot erase, 

All the sorrows I have to face. 

To lose someone I loved and adored, 

Under the Red Moon's day, pierced by the sword. 

~*~*~*~

Grief is seeing in the dark, 

Even though chased, leaves a mark. 

So tell me now, answer me truthfully, 

Would you spend darkness in eternity? 

****

By: Tan Kimiko (Thx a bunch!)

"So what do we do now?" asked Misao, as Kaoru stopped her sniffling.

"Plan S?" suggested Kaoru.

"What? Why plan S, why not plan E?" asked Misao as she locked eyes with Kaoru.

"Because plan E won't work. At least in plan S we have a chance. We should take out the mission when the coast is clear," said Kaoru as she stood up.

"Are you sure?" asked Misao a bit hesitant on plan S. It was a plan that they had yet to use because they never really had to resort to that type of thing.

Kaoru nodded and the two entered the living room area.

The vampires all relaxed and smiled at them, as the two rushed up to Misao's room.

Once they heard the sliding of the door, they all gave suspicious looks.

"Plan S?" Questioned Sano.

"Plan E?" Questioned Megumi.

*Ring*

A robot zoomed over to them as Katsu answered the photographic phone, which allowed the person to see the other person who was talking on the other end.

"Hello Saitoh," said Katsu.

"We need you guys down here. Something's come up," said Saitoh urgently.

"Aoshi and I will stay. This rest of you leave," came Kenshin's voice, as he returned from Hiko's office.

"What's wrong though?" asked Shura as the vampires all stood.

"We had a break in, and we have a suspicion that it has something to do with Enishi," said Saitoh darkly.

"And the twins. We're at the office," came Tokio's voice, but her frame wasn't in the screen.

The vampires all got serious before rushing off to their office.

"You should go get ready Aoshi," said Kenshin as the door closed.

Nodding, the other vampire dashed upstairs, as Kenshin strode toward his own room. He needed to concentrate where it would be quiet without distractions.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yahiko and Tsubame thanked Cho and Kittra before rushing into the building and getting to Kamatari and Takasugi's apartment.

They knocked loudly on the door, and were greeted by a pale looking Kamatari.

"What happened?" asked Yahiko as they stepped in and closed the door.

"The News," said Takasugi as he sat on the extending sofa and pointed at the holographic screen that began to grow to show them the details.

"18-year-old Yanagi Con was killed yesterday by what inspectors say was an old sword technique using two swords. The young man's blood was drained out of him," said the anchorwoman.

Tsubame and Yahiko stared at each other in shock.

A picture of Yanagi on the floor without blood anywhere but his wounds was seen.

"Vampires. I really don't like them. We should just move to the United States and be called Independences. We won't have to deal with this anymore," said Takasugi as he clapped his hands and the screen went out.

"We can still go," said Kamatari.

"We were born here after all. I think we should just get studying. Don't you three have to exchange information," asked Tsubame as the small kitchen table expanded so that the four of them could sit there and place their homework all around. There were advantages to these things.

Tsubame couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a twisting feeling in her stomach as she remembered what she had just learned. Something wasn't right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There was a knock at his door.

Slowly and powerfully the vampire opened the door and was greeted by cheerful jade color-filled eyes of happiness.

"Hello," came Misao's chirpy voice as she bounded in and the door closed and vanished from behind her.

She looked around and noticed that he had a black tri-king bed, a large black desk, and the latest laptop placed on it.

"What are you doing?" asked Misao as she looked at his laptop.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Aoshi; his voice gentle in a way. Something was odd, and he had a feeling it had to do with Plan S.

"I asked you first," stated Misao as she sat in his seat, to her annoyance the seat wasn't warm.

__

Duh Misao! He's a vampire. Vampires don't know what thermal energy is. Remembered Misao.

Aoshi frowned upon reading her mind, and decided to keep out of it for a bit.

"I'm checking out a few things on the Internet X," answered Aoshi truthfully, as he lifted her up from around her waist and then placed her out of his seat.

Misao kicked half heartedly, as he slowly put her down. She turned around and faced him angrily, and glared at him.

Aoshi only shook his head.

"Now you answer me," ordered Aoshi.

"I'm here to get to know you better," said Misao with a smile, as she came face to face with him.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at her before getting back to his seat.

"Hey look, I'm trying to get social here like plan S. I know that you heard. Plan is social issues," said Misao as she jumped up and sat on the edge of his floating desk.

Aoshi cocked an eyebrow at the grinning girl.

"Then why did you and Kaoru reveal so much to us?"

"Because, we want to. We know that you guys can hear us, and we want to see how you all react to it with the thought that we don't know. That's what makes our group so intelligent, and why we can do anything as long as we put out minds to it. So are we humans going to get alone with you vampires?" asked Misao with a grin at him.

Aoshi grinned and stood up, towering over her small form.

"It's fine if you don't want to," said Misao quickly as she backed away.

She turned around and was about to go out the door when she hit something hard and soft. 

Looking up, she smiled nervously at the vampire in front of her.

"I never said I didn't want to get to know you better," stated Aoshi, as he walked toward her, as she took a few steps back instinctively.

Misao bumped into the table, as she looked around and cursed. This wasn't at all how she had planned it.

"Don't you want to get to know I, Aoshi, better?" He slowly advanced on her.

The simple question sent shivers down her spine, it was amazing how when she asked that question, it didn't sound so... unnerving.

Gulping she forced herself to look into his eyes.

"Well that's plan S," said Misao.

"What do you want to know about me?" Came the question, as the two were practically nose to nose.

Misao would have clasped under his gaze if the table wasn't behind her. Confused by the utter tension in the room, she only stared at him dazed.

"You didn't answer my question," said Aoshi, as he touched her jaw line with a long nail.

She pulled her head back, his nails seemed more like claws. Not wanting to get clawed, Misao took a step back.

The table suddenly vanished, and she nearly fell backwards if it wasn't for the clawed hands that wrapped themselves protectively around her then frame. She was pulled back and straight into Aoshi's fine toned chest.

"W-what happened to the table?" asked Misao confused, as she turned her head to look at the empty spot where a table was last seen.

Aoshi placed his thumb and forefinger of his right hand on her chin, so that she was forced to look into his icy orbs, that seemed to flame to life as they bore into her very soul.

Misao stood frozen into place, her legs wouldn't move, her arms seemed to have been stopped right on his chest and the other to her side. His eyes froze her into place.

__

Why can't I move? Questioned Misao, as she held her breath on what he might do.

"Do I scare you little one?" asked Aoshi; his breath tingling on her rosy lips.

Misao shook her head, but her heart pounded rapidly in her heart. She wasn't scared of him, oh no that wasn't it at all, she was terrified!

As if sensing her fear, the older vampire tightened his hold on her.

"You shouldn't be afraid," said Aoshi in a low voice, as he absent-mindedly stroked her ebony locks with his clawed hand.

"W-who said I was afraid?" asked Misao as she stepped back angrily.

Aoshi smirked and took a step forward so that she was in his arms again.

__

How does he keep doing that without me knowing? Thought Misao.

"It's speed," answered Aoshi with grin as he looked at her horror stricken face.

Misao hung her head as she leaned her forehead on his chest. 

Slowly a grin formed on her lips, as Aoshi pulled her closer to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kenshin was on the bed thinking, he had his legs crossed, and his elbow on his knee as he placed his head in his palm.

__

How am I suppose to tell her she can't go to school? Do I just go up to her and say, hey you can't go to school because then you'll kill people until there's an ocean of blood? Damn PPLL, and our bond! It wasn't even me that went through with it. It was Battousai. Kenshin sighed as he thought it over. 

He'd finally come to the conclusion that he shouldn't hide this from Kaoru and go get her, when the door slid open and in walked a smiling Kaoru.

"Hello Kenshin," she said sweetly, too sweetly.

"Kaoru," said Kenshin with a smile. _She's planning something._

"About last night," said Kaoru as she walked over to the edge of the bed once the door closed and vanished from view.

"Yes?" asked Kenshin with a smile. _She's up to something, I just know it._

"Well I came to a conclusion," said Kaoru in a low taunting voice.

Kenshin cocked an eyebrow at her.

"PPLL can't be stopped. So if we created it, how did it stop from spreading or taking over you?" Asked Kaoru innocently.

He only blinked at her.

"What I want to know is, why didn't your natural instincts go up?" Asked Kaoru.

Kenshin stared deep into her sapphire orbs hoping to penetrate her mind and find out what she was really thinking, but she had somehow created a barrier around her thoughts. He only frowned at her.

"You still haven't answered me," said Kaoru as she crawled toward him on the bed like a cat.

"I'm too strong to be penetrated," said Kenshin.

"Oh really?" asked Kaoru with a grin on her lovely features.

A shudder went down Kenshin's spine as he felt her ki willingly wrapping itself around his own; the sensation was unbelievable. She was willing to accept her fate with him. As much as he liked to jump for joy at her approval, he couldn't quite shake off the idea that she was up to something.

"Yes," answered Kenshin, as Kaoru moved closer to him. 

Their ki mingled and threatened to suffocate them both in the mere power of their strength.

The room began to shift and the bed became a scarlet color as the sheets, blankets, and pillows all became red. Red candles appeared around the room, and all that was there was the bed, that was like a canopy above them, and the two themselves.

The curtains around the bed slowly came down.

__

She's going to drive me insane, if she's going to do what I think she's going to do. Thought Kenshin as he stared into her eyes calmly despite the thoughts that were running through his mind.

"How much control do you have?" asked Kaoru, as she reached him. They were only an inch apart as they stared into each other's eyes as if to read the other's thoughts.

__

Not much left. Kenshin kept on his cold mask as he stared at her.

"Why do you ask? You know that I'm the strongest being on this planet, so my power is obviously stronger than all others are," stated Kenshin with a cold tone.

"Your power yes, but even warriors can loose supremacy. So I think that you can too," said Kaoru with an innocent smile that held the very opposite from her blazing eyes that held lust.

"I am Battousai," said Kenshin darkly. He would not be toyed with, even if he wanted the living beauty the way she wanted him, but he still had dignity.

Kaoru only frowned at Kenshin stood up on the bed, and was about to walk off when Kaoru kicked her legs underneath him. He jumped up so as not to trip, but upon coming down, he nearly landed on top of her if he hadn't froze himself and hovered over her thin form.

They were face to face again, Kaoru was looking up at him as he looked down at her.

Smiling, Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly forcing him to come down so that his body was directly parallel to her own.

Sighing, Kenshin went down willingly.

Kaoru suddenly kissed him fully on the lips.

Kenshin pulled back a bit surprised, but then closed his eyes and returned the favor. But something didn't taste right. Kaoru's normal taste seemed to be mixed with something all too familiar. 

He pushed his tongue into her mouth to get a better taste. 

Their ki mingled in a dance and the dance grew larger and more powerful as Kaoru moaned into his mouth.

Kenshin reluctantly pulled away as he realized why she was acting this way. He pulled himself up by using his elbows as support. His amber eyes looked down at Kaoru who only smiled up at him with lazy sapphire orbs.

"What did you drink?" asked Kenshin as he stared down at her seriously.

"Does it matter?" asked Kaoru as her hands moved to his belt line.

Kenshin quickly pulled her hands away from his forbidden territory and looked into her eyes.

"What?" asked Kaoru with a pout.

"What did you drink today?" demanded Kenshin.

Kaoru frowned up at him as her hands pulled free of his grasp.

Before she could do anything, Kenshin pinned her to the bed between his legs, and moved her hands over her head so she couldn't venture anywhere. He moved his head toward her, their noses only millimeters away.

"What did you drink?" Asked Kenshin angrily, his warm breath over her lips.

Kaoru licked her lips, and coincidently touched Kenshin's with the tip of her tongue.

He would have ravished her to no end, if he wasn't sure that she wasn't really doing this.

"I drank a soft drink," said Kaoru with a smile. Her azure eyes gleamed into his own, as he watched her eyes sparkle with lust.

"What was it called?" asked Kenshin as if that her very being didn't effect hi,. It did effect him, and it was driving him crazy. She was so willing, if she wasn't possibly drunk he would have claimed her by now.

"Akron," said Kaoru with a grin.

Kenshin's eyes went wide. She was drank one of the world's strongest alcohol beverage, no wonder she was acting like this. The only two people that can handle a can without going berserk were Hiko and Katsura. Not even he himself could handle it without temporary getting confused.

"You're drunk," said Kenshin plainly, as he moved to get off her. He would not take her while she was in this state. 

"Does that mean Misao is too?" asked Kaoru confused, as she cocked a head at him.

"Aoshi. Oh shit," said Kenshin, as he was about to get off of her. That could only mean that Misao was going after Aoshi, and if they got together, then the PPLL wouldn't be able to stop going and that would cause major chaos.

Before he could move, Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He looked down at her incredulously.

"Let me go Kaoru," said Kenshin dangerously. This wasn't good at all. He wouldn't be able to fight her if she insisted, and he could never resist her.

Kaoru shook her head as she suddenly pulled him down on top of her from his moments hesitation about her. A moan escaped her lips, and Kenshin bit his lower lip to try and stop himself from groaning in response.

__

This is great. I'm pinned against Kaoru, and I can't move without hurting her. Damn it to hell!

Kenshin's head was stuck to the crook of her neck, he was about to open his mouth in protest but realized that her neck was wide to his exposure. Instinctively, he licked her pale skin and grinned at her moan. As if instinct had taken over, he opened his mouth widely to show his fangs as he slowly moved toward the creamy milk skin that was pulsing with the delicious drugged blood he knew flowed in her veins.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Aoshi looked down at Misao, who hadn't moved for the last five minutes. He shook his head, he knew that he shouldn't be doing this, but he waited a millennia for her.

He pulled back and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." began Aoshi, but delicate fingers placed upon his lips stopped him.

"I was the one that said that I wanted to get to know you better. That means knowing every part of you," said Misao, as she leaned herself against him.

Aoshi stared at her in disbelief, but didn't show it. Something was wrong, and he knew it.

"No suspicions," said Misao, as her breath went over his lips.

__

Akron? Aoshi stared at Misao and realized that the soft drink that she and Kaoru had drunk wasn't sodas at all. _That would mean Kaoru Kenshin... _Realizing that the PPLL that those two would make would cause mayhem, he made to leave.

Before he could turn, Misao placed her lips on his as her slim hands shyly wrapped themselves around his neck as she tiptoed to kiss him.

Aoshi stood there dumbfounded as he registered what she was doing. Letting the thought fly out of his mind, he wrapped his arms around her thin frame and deepened the kissed; executing a moan of pleasure from the female's body.

The room seemed to move around, as Misao fell backward and onto the bed with Aoshi above her. She smiled at him with a flushed face as she stared into his amused eyes.

Misao licked her suddenly dry lips, and suddenly felt a set of fangs against her own canine teeth.

Wanting to learn more about him, Misao used her tongue to trace the outer part of his fangs, and the tips. She pulled away a bit when, her tongue began to bleed from the sharp ends of his developed fangs. But before she could get far, Aoshi's lips were on her own tongue as he suckled on the blood.

Misao moaned, causing a trimmer to go into Aoshi and downward to a closed territory.

She looked into his eyes and noticed that they had turned amber from the blood that he was tasting. He began to move them both to the center of the bed, before moving on top of Misao so that he was parallel to her body with his own. The Akron in her blood had gone into his own, and was causing the older vampire to forget everything but the beauty before him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Soujiro and Shura were the first to enter Kenshin's office. It was in Kyoto, the same one where Kenshin had sensed Kaoru again after almost 1,000 years. The room was still read, as the solar powered fireplace sparked with flames.

"Took you long enough," came the cold voice of Saitoh Hajime.

"Saitoh. So what information do you have?" asked Shura, ignoring the tone in the man's voice.

"The old man and twins have yet to be found, but we have found out a bit about Shishio and where he's hiding," said Tokio with a smile as she appeared.

"Anji is checking it out as we speak. Shishio had died in the area where Battousai had the place purified for the death of his mate, allowing no one but ourselves to enter, or have the risk of becoming purified. It was the exact spot of the Six Arches in the olden day Kyoto," said Saitoh.

"So what does that have to do with anything?" asked Sanosuke's voice, as he and his mate stepped out of the elevator.

"It means moron, that Shishio can not gain immortality from the twins unless going to the same place that he lost his powers in the first place. That way he can grow strength from his old powers, and become immortal," stated Saitoh, as he took out a cigar and lit it.

Sanosuke glared at the man angrily with the deepest loathing.

"So Shishio can not do this as long as the symbol of Battousai is still there. The twins are useless to him unless he can get to the temple of the Six Arches," said Tokio with a smile.

"Where's he hiding then?" asked Megumi.

"In Metallic Kyoto. It's close enough to the temple so they can gain access to it quickly, but far enough so they won't get purified. As we've said before, Anji is checking it out," answered Tokio.

"Then that leaves Enishi as our main problem then. He has too much back up support," said Sanosuke bitterly.

"No. To complete the immortality, there are certain rules. For one, the twins must loose their powers at the same time. Meaning that unless Shishio and Enishi drain their power at the exact same time under the Red Moon, then the twins will become vampires on their own. That means that these two are very powerful," said Saitoh darkly.

"How does Shishio plan to get to the temple, and restore his old powers?" asked Katsu, as he and Tae entered the room.

"We don't know. But as long at Battousai lives, then the seal can't be broken, or so I think," said Saitoh as he rubbed his chin.

"So there's another way to take off the seal?" asked Shura shocked and terrified.

"No. But if a pure a soul goes through the temple, nothing will happen. Just because dark souls can't go in, it doesn't mean it can't go out," stated Soujiro.

"Exactly. Shishio could trick a human into going in there and taking back out his soul," said Saitoh.

"Wait up! How can someone just take out a soul?" questioned Sanosuke.

"That's another problem that Shishio has. He needs the sword that killed him, so that it can drain the power inside the temple and give it back to him. Only the blade with his past blood, will be able to hand back Shishio his full powers," said Tokio.

They all fell silent before looking at one another with wide eyes.

"Battousai's sword," said the vampires in union.

"He's going to go after Battousai's sword," said Soujiro.

"We don't even know where he stashed it. There's no way Shishio could beat Kenshin after 1,000 years of training," said Sanosuke trying to act calm.

"Let's hope so," said Saitoh bitterly.

"Come on guys, we need to have faith in our Lord," said Tae.

"We do, but about our Lady? I don't think that he can take it if she leaves him again. He might not want to wait another 1000 years," said Katsu.

Tae bit her lower lip.

"Let's just hope that he changes her soon," said Saitoh as he made his way to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" asked Sano.

"If Shishio does get back his power, which I doubt, we must find the twins so that he doesn't finish his task," answered Saitoh before getting on the elevator with Tokio in tow.

The others looked at each other, before rushing toward the elevator so they could help find them.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Instead of a moan of pain that Kenshin had expected from his beloved after his fangs dug into her body, it was a moan of pleasure that urged him to drink his fill. He could feel Kaoru's body writhe underneath him, but to his horror her mind didn't feel pain, it felt pleasure. The transformation didn't drain as much power as Kenshin had thought, it only heightened things for them.

Kenshin finally pulled away as he licked his fangs clean. Her blood had flowed so smoothly down his throat like ice cold water on a hot day. It's just that this water was much more refreshing. It brought his mind, body, and soul to peace as he looked down at her.

Kaoru's hair was now flowing like black silk around the red pillows, as her eyes slowly came back to its normal blue. Fangs slowly appeared as she looked up at him and licked her fangs, as she moved her new clawed hand on his shoulders to push him down below her.

Her eyes flashed amber as she kissed him hungrily on the lips, trying to get to his blood. 

(A/N: Kaoru's now a vampire. Red eyes means that she's the new and improved Kirei, amber eyes means that she's still Kaoru, and sapphire is also Kaoru just a bit more human like than when she has amber eyes.)

Kenshin moved one of his clawed fingers to his neck, and lightly pressed so that trickles of blood dropped onto his finger.

Looking at the delicious red liquid, Kaoru licked his fingers cleaned before lapping at his own blood.

"Bite me. You need blood," whispered Kenshin in her ear, as he held her head to his neck to encourage her.

Kenshin waited for the pain, but none of it came as Kaoru's fangs penetrated his skin. It was the first time in 1000 years that anyone was able to take blood from him. There was no pain, only contentment, only her. His desire to claim her grew, as the room began to switch forms as their ki grew from their ministrations.

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin when she finished, and smiled. Blood coated her fangs as Kenshin pushed her to the bottom so he could devour her mouth, and she willingly allowed him.

Blood. The liquid of life. Kaoru had never thought that such a thick substance that was so valuable, could make someone yearn for more. Kenshin's blood was delicious. The burning liquid coursed through her body, and she felt herself grow stronger. Her desire for him blazed inside her, as she felt his comforting ki envelope her, to become one with her own.

She needed him. Something in her cried for him. Cried for her to lose herself and join with him. To step from her lighted path, and join him on his darker one. It didn't matter anymore, all she wanted was to be with him. Nothing was going to get in her way. She would follow him to the ends of the world. She would be with him, and join him in the darkness in eternity.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aoshi trailed hot kisses from his love's temple to her jaw line, as his fangs once in a while scrapped her skin making her moan for him.

His nibbled on her earlobe before trailing down to her neck. The one place that he wanted so badly to mark, for her to be known as his woman, as his mate. Her pulse was pumping quickly, as if inviting him to take her, to claim her, to devour her.

"Aoshi," said Misao, as she looked up into his eyes.

"Yes," asked Aoshi as he nuzzled her neck. 

"I don't want to be a vampire yet," said Misao, as she allowed tears to flow down her cheeks.

Aoshi sat up and looked at her confused.

"Why?" asked , as he placed her into his lap easily.

Misao shook her head and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest as her tears spilled. She nuzzled deeper into his forest scent and shook her head.

"Tell me koibito," ordered Aoshi softly, as he tilted her chin to look him in the eyes. He was hurt when he saw her saddened eyes as tears filled her emerald orbs. "Don't cry koishii that would mean that I failed you," said Aoshi ever so gently, as he placed a kiss on her lips.

He didn't want to fail her a second time, and he wouldn't because there might not be a third. It was either now or never, and he was determined to get her to change her mind. He didn't know what he'd do if he lost her again.

Misao closed her eyes and let his warmth envelop her small frame. He made her feel so safe, secure, and loved. She could only trust whatever it was he said, and know that whatever he did was it for a good reason.

She slowly fluttered open her eyes and looked into his soft blue hues.

"Answer me Misao," said Aoshi, as his clawed hands traced her a trail from her left temple to her collarbone and stopped between the valley of her breasts that only had a thin shirt between her and his hands. He lifted his eyes to meet her own.

"M-m-my parents were killed by vampires. They were sucked dry," said Misao in a low whisper. Being a vampire, Aoshi easily picked up every word as clear as day.

Aoshi held her close to him, and closed his eyes, as he moved his head into her black locks. He took in her intoxicating scent of flowers before tightening his hold on her.

"You still have until the new moon to decide koibito. I won't force," said Aoshi silently into her hair.

Misao felt the words more than heard them. She moved her head into the crook of his neck and closed her eyes.

Aoshi smiled down at her, as he stood up with the lovely bundle in his arms. He slowly placed her on the bed and then covered her in blankets. 

He laid down beside her, and was just content in watching her breath in and out. Peace filled him for once, and he slowly allowed his eyes to close.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: It's over! That was a long chapter. Well Kaoru's a vampire and content with being with Kenshin, though you guys never got to see if they finished the claiming or not. ^_^ You'll just have to wait another week, or two depending on when I do the lemon.

So how did I do? Did I keep you on edge, or was that the most predictable thing that you've ever read? Well please give me feed back. I'm trying to improve on my seduction parts. Oh yeah, one more thing, Plan S means... Well I'll let you all guess. I hoped you enjoyed it.

****

More Misao/Aoshi lime next time!!! I hoped you liked this chapter DragoWolf!!! 


	9. The Outcome of PPLL

Author's Note: I must get this fic on the road. You want the lemon, well here it is. Aoshi/Misao lime in this only. No lemon for them yet, but soon. But you never know, it might be in here!

Check out my new fic, **Curse of the Night**, if you like this one! It's not the same, but still a vampire fic with different problems and powers.

****

RATED R FOR A REASON!!! LEMON WARNING!!! LEMON WARNING!!! LEMON WARNING!!!

Chapter Nine: **The Outcome of PPLL**

****

My Sin

__

Darkness Falls And I Hear The Call.

Under The Moon The Hunt Goes On.

Shadows Playing Tricks On The Wall.

Stupid Humans, Nothing But Pawns.

__

Sharpe, White Fangs, Piercing That Sweet Skin.

Sucking Red, Hungry That I Am.

And This Is What God Calls A Sin?

I Guess I Am Truly Damned.

****

By BlueRose

(THX A BUNCH!)

****

Reincarnate

  
  
_Ancient times and olden days,  
Where mysterious beings has its ways  
Darkest hour in an unholy year,  
Comes a shadow most would fear.  
  
Of gold and red, of violet and blue,  
To disobey means to pay due.  
A being so great, powerful in might,  
That rules the darkness of the night.  
  
Of bloodless bodies killed to feed,  
An assassin of the night terribly in need  
Of a person to own, a radiant dame,  
A woman that would hold, cherish and tame._  
  
_An anchor, a partner, a companion and mate,  
Someone who is planned by destiny and fate.  
And if, by chance, the claws of Death arrives,  
One would perish and one would save lives._  
  
_In a thousand years time, in century past,  
The one who perished shall come at last,  
To go to someone held so dearly close,  
Two souls reunite and would fine repose._

By Tan Kimiko

The room was darker than night; not a single flicker of light was seen. There was nothing in the room but the crimson bed that laid in the very center.

Ki reading sensors of the room were going mad from the mere strength that the two vampires were creating from their ministrations, and began to shift on its own accord. The walls changed color, the ceiling grew shorter, the walls became thinner, and the carpet became wood. But the two lovers that occupied the room didn't care, it was too dark to notice anything. Even if there were light, they were too lost in each other to care, let alone notice their newly formed room.

A clawed hand moved from Kaoru's shoulders to her waist and stopped as the male vampire devoured the female's already bleeding crimson lips that seemed to sparkle in the shadowed room.

Kaoru wanted, needed to taste the burning fluid of fire that she knew was within him. She had sparked it and wanted it to burn in a blaze of inferno even if it would devour her very soul. 

Her instincts wanted her to follow him into the darkness that she knew was there, to join him in the shadows, to take his loneliness away, to become his one and only.

Kenshin lapped the red liquid that was dripping from her swollen lips before consuming her lips with his own. 

Kaoru moved her clawed nails through his silky scarlet hair and easily took out his hair tie as she allowed the crimson silk to cascade over her black cotsilk nightgown.

Her soul mate grinned above her as she moved her hands along his smooth red strands that fell upon her pale face.

Kenshin gave her a heated look that sent delicious shivers down her spine to the pit of her stomach. She would have blushed if it wasn't for the fact that vampires couldn't, for their blood didn't move to their faces, henceforth the reason that vampires always look pale.

Shyly allowing him to let her own midnight locks flow freely, Kaoru never let her amber gaze leave her mate's own. She smiled in return when he began to plant a hot trail of kisses from her temple to her neck before traveling down her collar bone.

His hands seemed to burn their way down her body, as they moved to her shoulders and slowly moved them down so he could continue his journey bringing Kaoru closer to ecstasy as he rid her of the layer of clothing that separated them.

Kaoru bit back a moan when he had expertly taken off her bra and suckled on her right nipple, his twirling ministration causing her to lose all thought but him. She moved her clawed nails to his head as she tried to move his head to her own.

Kenshin happily complied and tasted her heavenly flavor, as he crushed her lips with his own.

Too lost in their heated kiss that she didn't notice that she was suddenly bare to his eyes.

The vampire licked his lips as he looked at her goddess body; his trained eyes taking in every curve, dip, and inch of her delicious body that laid open for his eyes only.

Kenshin grinned and allowed his fangs to fully show; they were at least an inch long.

~*~*~*~*~ 

"Do you really think that Kenshin would make Kaoru a vampire before the new moon?" asked Megumi as she sat in the passenger seat of the onyx Jet 8000.

"Knowing Kenshin, he'd do anything," said Sano as he drove onto a deserted road that allowed the car to hover a few feet above the ground.

"Yes, but it'd cause her so much pain, and I'm sure Sir Ken wouldn't want that," said Megumi as she looked at her mate in concern.

"Missy is strong, and don't forget that. She can handle it. Kenshin knows that he needs to change her. If she stays human then she won't be able to take the power of the two combining kis. You know that Kenshin and Kaoru's minds are linked. She'll go on a killing spree if she doesn't change," stated Sano as he kept his eyes on the road.

Megumi was about to respond when something blue and blurry landed on the roof of their car. It smashed opened their front window allowing the glass to fall in on them. Megumi covered her eyes as Sano stayed on the steering wheel as the glass caved in on them.

"Holy shit!" cursed Sano as he swerved the car so that the creature flew off and their car swirled into a building.

Sano and Megumi, using their godly speed, jumped out of their car from the broken front window, and rolled out onto the ground. 

"What in the seven hells was that?" yelled Sano as he looked around angrily.

Megumi steadied her breathing as her keen eyes looked around for anything that was in the color blue.

"Damn it! I just got my car too," said Sano as he looked at his damaged car. 

"Sano!" snapped Megumi angrily.

"What?" asked Sano angrily as he walked toward his eliminated car.

"Something attacked us," said Megumi as she kept her senses up. She slowly reached for the needles that were in her hair; she was not going to get caught off guard.

"Whatever it is, it's going to pay dearly," said Sano as he punched his fists together in anger.

Suddenly a blue Jet8000 came into view and stopped beside Sano.

"What happened?" asked Soujiro as he rolled down his window and looked at the damage car that was halfway into an abandoned building.

"We were riding back, and some bastard smashed the front of my car," said Sano angrily.

"Do you have any clue who it was?" asked Shura, as she poked her head from behind Soujiro's shoulder.

"No. I only saw a blue blur," said Sano.

A piercing howl illuminated through the empty road, and the four snapped their heads to the noise.

Looking up on the damaged building, they saw a fifteen foot werewolf in the daylight, thumping its claws on its chest as it howled to the sun.

"What the hell?" asked Sano in shocked.

Soujiro and Shura quickly got out of the car and got ready for an attack as the werewolf jumped down.

"How in the world is a werewolf walking around in daylight?" asked Shura as she took out her numb-chucks and got into a stance.

"I don't have a clue, but the bastard is going down," said Sano angrily as he charged head on at the werewolf once it landed on the ground.

Sano punched the creature in the gut and grinned, but it quickly vanished as his eyes grew wide in shock. The werewolf didn't even flinch, it was grinning down at him.

With one powerful paw, the creature pushed Sano with the back of its hands into the building.

"Sano!" yelled Megumi as she saw her mate fall down.

"No way! That's Sano best punch," said Soujiro.

"Something's wrong about this, really wrong," said Shura.

The werewolf howled and then charged at the two with its claws out and ready to slice and dice them.

Soujiro pulled out his katana and charged head on, using his speed to try and avoid the creatures own attack. He gritted his teeth when the creature used its claws to hold back the sword's attack on its gut.

Shura charged forth with her numb-chucks, but then quickly jumped when another blue paw attacked her from behind. She summer-salted out of the way, and landed a few meters from Megumi who was helping Sano back on his feet.

Slashing at the monster's claws, Soujiro quickly jumped beside his mate.

"Are you all right?" asked Soujiro as he helped her up.

"I\m fine, but what the hell are two werewolves doing out in the daylight?" asked Shura in confusion as the two furry creatures advanced on them.

*BAM*

One of the werewolves fell to the floor as a bullet went straight through its blackened heart.

A screeching sound filled the air as a yellow Jet8000 swerved so that it was right next to the floor vampires.

Cho smiled at them as he blew the smoke from his old gun and grinned at them.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Sano angrily.

"Got a call from the Wolf," said Cho as he stepped out of the car followed by Kittra who smiled at them.

"We could have taken care of it ourselves," said Sano through gritted teeth.

"That's not what it looked like from my point of view," said Cho with a grin.

"Guy! There's still one left," said Megumi, as the werewolf looked at its dead companion before attacking the group head on.

"See you in hell," said Cho with a grin as he aimed his hand gun right at the monster's skull before pulling the trigger.

A loud piercing roar was heard as the monster fell to its knees and fell forward with a thud.

"That's the end of that," said Cho as he pocketed his weapon.

"Not exactly," said Megumi as she pointed to at least ten more furry blue werewolves approaching them from inside the building. They were pouring out as if they were waiting for them to pass this area.

"Oh crap," said Sano annoyed as the animals came closer.

"So does anyone have any idea why the hell they're out in the daylight without a full moon?" asked Shura as she looked around.

"I don't know, but it's a fight they want," began Soujiro as he unsheathed his katana and got into a stance. "It's a fight they'll get."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The smell of flowers flew into his nostrils when Aoshi's eyes snapped open to reveal amber ones.

He looked down and saw a certain jet black haired teenager in his arms. She had an arm around his waist and one on his chest as she breathed in and out.

The vampire lifted her up by the waist so that he was able to look at her face. He licked his lips as his body seemed to take control of him.

His room was filled with a glowing scarlet gas that seemed to want to envelop them in its presence. It swirled around the bed and came through the smallest cracks of the room.

Amber eyes grinned as rolled on top of the lithe form below him.

Misao slowly allowed her eyes to open, and felt drowsy. She only saw the darkness before her, but gasped when she saw a pair of demonic golden eyes that were filled with possessiveness, protectiveness, lust, and a spark of love.

__

PPLL. Thought Misao in panic as she got on her elbows and backed away on the mattress, but she couldn't leave his ferial gaze. 

"Why are you so afraid, koibito?" asked Aoshi with a grin.

"Afraid? No... I'm just... About to leave you to your room, and get back to mine," said Misao nervously as she quickly sprang for the edge of the bed.

Two powerful arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her back.

"You shouldn't run from your fears," whispered Aoshi hotly in her ear, sending shivers of fear and desire down her spine.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A moan of pleasure ripped across the room as Kenshin moved his left forefinger and middle finger into her body.

He grinned as he saw her body writhe beneath him and buck as his hands. Kissing her lips, he allowed his fangs to bite down and take her delicious red liquid that burned down his throat. It slid down like a fine cup of sake that made his mind malfunction and focus only on the female beneath him.

Kaoru's eyes streamed golden as she realized his teasing; she easily flipped them over as she laid on top.

"It's not fair that I be exposed, and you have all your close anata," said Kaoru shaking a finger in his grinning face.

"Why don't you help me with that problem?" asked Kenshin as she sat up on his chest.

Kaoru scrunched up her nose, and using her telepathy teased, _Lazy. _

With a blink of an eye, Kenshin was back on top and was bare as the day he was born.

"What did you call me?" asked Kenshin as he pulled her body up to his with one hand as the other caressed her silky locks.

Kaoru licked his earlobe before whispering lustfully, "You're lazy."

Kenshin growled before he pushed her back on the bed so that he was on top of her. He moved to straddle her hips as one hand went downward toward her hips. Before doing anything else, he moved his lips a hair's breath above Kaoru's.

"I promised you all the time in the world when we'd next mate, but unfortunately we have problems on our hands. You'll have to settle for my claim until then when we have this world to ourselves," said Kenshin with a frown as he played with her jet colored hair and allowed the silky material to run through his claws like water.

Kaoru pouted but nodded, she really didn't have much of a say in this. And if she was going to be his mate, then she would have to follow his lead no matter what, and she was willing to do anything that he asked.

Kenshin smiled and kissed her with all the passion that he had before going back to his claiming.

Slowly guiding his shaft to Kaoru's entrance, he slid in, breaking the barrier that separated them. He broke something that was mended once the two powerful kis intertwined to make one large one.

"KENSHIN!" Screamed Kaoru as his length filled her inner walls and seemed to touch her very soul.

She arched her back so that her neck was bare to Kenshin's view, hastily taking the invitation, the vampire held on hand around her waist as the other went toward her neck as he let his fangs meet her flesh.

Kaoru's eyes became white as her life seemed to spill right into Kenshin's mind as his eyes became a demonic golden color. Pain and pleasure both seared through as the mere force seemed to try and rip her very being apart. He slowly eased Kaoru to ground when he had finished her 18 years of memories.

Licking his bite mark away and allowing the flesh to heal from his saliva, the vampire slowly nibbled on her skin so that she was marked as his and would get out of her trance.

"Koishii," whispered Kenshin hotly in her ear as he moved her so that she was leveled with him.

Kaoru's eyes flickered blue, before she slowly brought her weak eyes to shine at her mate.

"We're not done yet. I know you're weak, but you have to take my blood while we're one," said Kenshin seriously.

Kaoru was confused and felt light headed, their ki was swarming around her and threatened to suffocate her in the mere power of their strength that seemed to grow as every second went by. She lifted her eyelids open and could feel Kenshin's beating heart, and smiled as she felt his warmth surround her in his familiar ginger scent.

"Bite me koishii, then you can go sleep," said Kenshin with a smile, but his eyes showed guilt, betrayal, pain, loneliness, and he looked hurt.

Too tired to really object, Kaoru adjusted herself to Kenshin's length before allowing herself to fall on him and bring her body above his sweating own.

Kenshin closed his eyes as he allowed Kaoru to move her head toward his exposed neck. Slowly, as if biting into a perfectly piece of cake, and bite down hard. 

After what seemed like eternity itself, Kaoru pulled back and allowed the blood to drop from her fangs. Before she could question her love, his mouth went over hers as he tasted his own blood that mingled with hers. 

She was wide awake, but allowed his passion and love to flow through her weakened body as her mind sorted out Kenshin Himura's more than a millennia life.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Great! We're looking for twins that can't be found, a sword that we don't know where the hell it's been placed, and Enishi and his dumb group. Now we have werewolves after us. Life just keeps getting better and better," said Sano sarcastically in disgust and exasperation.

"Well, at least we get exercise," said Soujiro with a smile, as he sheathed his katana and got into one of his stances

Cho pulled back out his gun as he placed a new set of bullets in them, he looked toward his mate who went back in the car and quickly came out with a machine gun Turning toward the others who all got out their weapons, he nodded when the werewolves came charging head on at them.

The six vampires easily avoided their attacks and struck back with the double the force that the werewolves held within their furry bodies.

Megumi pulled out her needles and struck three of the beasts right on their collarbone, causing them to immobile as she ran up to them and kicked their bodies into the collapsing building near Sanosuke's destroyed Jet8000.

*BAM*

The noise ripped through the air as the contact met flesh and blood spewed on the ground and went into the eyes of another werewolf that was right behind the dead prey before it. The monster roared as he clutched its eyes and hoped that the searing pain would vanish.

Grinning, the blonde vampire used his hand gun to blow the werewolf's head off.

"Stop messing around and get rid of them," yelled Sano after using all of his strength to punch a 20 foot werewolf right into three werewolves behind it.

Cho growled at stared at him in loathing before going on his killing spree as he pulled the trigger at five approaching werewolves' hearts, all making perfect contact with its target.

"How many are in that building?" asked Shura as she did a round house kick on four of them, before attacking them with her numb-chucks.

"I don't know, but shouldn't Katsu and Tae be here by now?" asked Kittra as she blew the heads right off of seven of them with numerous amounts of bullets that ripped through the air causing the werewolves' keen ears to shudder and temporarily phase them.

"They better get their pale asses down here before I go after them," seethed Sano angrily, as he kicked another two werewolves into each other.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Something's wrong Katsu?" asked Tae as her mate drove quickly toward the abandoned road.

"I know, I feel it too," said Katsu in concern as he drove faster. Something was terribly wrong.

__

What could have happened? Questioned Katsu as he drove on. He had felt the trouble in his companion's kis as he got closer.

"Katsu, look out!" Yelled Tae.

Looking dead ahead, he saw an old man with two young girls beside him walking along the streets just before him. Stepping on the breaks, the vampire froze the car just a few inches from the people before him.

"Good heavens," said the old man as he held his heart. He was a short plump old man with a kind face, and the girls beside him looked no more than ten.

"I'm so sorry, are you all right?" asked Katsu as he and his mate unbuckled themselves and stepped out of their car toward the three.

"I'm fine," said the man with a smile as the two girls held onto one of his arms.

"Who are you two?" asked Tae with a smile to them as she bent down so that they were on eye level.

"I'm Ayame, and this is my fraternal twin Suzume," said the one with the brown hair that cascaded lightly down to her shoulders.

Suzume smiled as her black locks that were braided into pig tails flew with the wind.

"Twins?" asked Katsu and Taw in unison as they exchanged looks.

"That they are. They're like my own granddaughters," said the man with a smile.

"Who are you?" asked Katsu curiously.

"I am Dr. Genzai. You see, I use to work for the Shrine over at the Six Arches, but I moved once these two were placed upon me. That was when we went to another shrine, but it had burned down. We were headed to the Six Arches for our prayers before you nearly crushed us over," said the man with what seemed like a mixture of a frown and a smile on his face.

The two vampires smiled, before looking at them.

"Do you mind not going to the temple?" asked Katsu.

"We always go there once a year since we could walk at the age of one," said Suzume.

"I see. Well we know of a holier place that you can go make your prayers," said Katsu with a smile.

"We always go to the Six Arches during this time of the year. It's two months and three weeks until the Red Moon, we wish to go there before the vampires come out," said Ayame, as she and her sister pulled the elder a step back.

"I see, why don't you come into our car and we can go together? We were headed that way ourselves," said Tae with a smile.

This was too good an opportunity to gain the twins' trust. They were sure that these two were them, it had to be. Their ki told it all, and the look in their eyes reminded them too much of their parents.

"Well it is a long walk," said Dr. Genzai.

"I am getting tired," said Suzume, as she adjusted the basket to around her left arm a bit.

Ayame looked at the two vampires and only nodded.

Katsu quickly went toward his Jet8000 and opened the door for them, and allowed them to enter.

__

I'll tell the others. Said Tae through telepathy.

Katsu nodded as he got into the car himself and they all road off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"W-what are you doing Aoshi?" asked Misao as she scooted back, her eyes had never left his flaming amber ones.

"What I should have done when I first found you," said Aoshi with a grin as advanced on her.

__

Shit! Cursed Misao, as she quickly rolled off the bed and made a beeline for the door.

Suddenly Aoshi's lone figure loomed above her own as he grinned down at her.

"Um... I think I over stayed my visit," said Misao with a nervous smile as she backed up. _This isn't good, this really isn't good._ Misao looked around, as she tried to find another way out. _Damn it to hell, there are no windows! _Her mind cried for help, but it was in vein. No one could hear her.

The air drifted out of her lungs as if she were punched full force in the stomach. She held tilted back when her spine landed roughly on one of the walls. Groaning, she realized that her body was being squashed by Aoshi's into the walls.

"There's no where to run koibito," whispered Aoshi hotly in her ear; it excited yet scared her all at once.

__

Damn. Thought Misao as she looked into his lustful eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That's it. No more. Sorry, it's all over. Yes, it's an evil cliff hanger, but oh well it was still good, right? Anyways, Aoshi/Misao lemon next time. Someone told me to put action in it, so there you have it. Action and Romance, what more do you want?

Thanks for READING!

\/^_^\/


	10. Love or Lust?

Author's Note: The end is close, so close. Don't worry though, I shall do a sequel for it if you guys really want one. I plan to end this soon. The twins found and everything, but I won't rush it like before. I'm going to extend it as to not confuse any of you.

NOTE: **I don't think that I'll do a lemon for Aoshi/Misao, but what if I do major lime instead? I mean lots and lots of intense lime that it's super close to lemon, just not like Kenshin/Kaoru, because well I only did the lemons for the ritual and... I think I'm being lazy. -_- Though I promise major super major LIME. Please tell me if that's all right, because if it isn't then I'll do the lemon. I really don't want to upset any of you. I placed an example of my lime in this chap, I think that I do better with limes than lemons. Please tell me what you think I should do.**

Chapter Ten: **Love or Lust?**

****

Creature's of the Night

__

Darkness enshrouds my form 

Her inky pools cover and shield me from sight 

The shadows hide the evils of the world 

And swallow the brightest of light 

~*~

Her sister, Blood, is just as thick 

Staining innocence is her trick 

Her deep crimson color is the life of all 

Though, to lose too much could cause us to fall 

She accompanies Death in most of her forms 

Letting all see the life of one slowly deform

~*~

Creatures of the Night have tamed this wildness 

Using Darkness's lengthy arms of blackness 

Letting Fear steal itself within their victim's veins 

Then drinking the blood to all their gains 

~*~

Leaving not a drop to stain the floor 

They quickly leave for Death's door 

~*~

Even in the deepest night 

There can be seen a flicker of light 

That light there holds the hope of all 

And can be joyous or a quick downfall 

~*~

As I sit here and watch the moon glow 

I wait for the hours to pass; however slow 

Waiting for that one day during the ones I cope 

Waiting for her to fill my days of hope.

****

By: Fanfiction Wanderer. (~Thanks a bundle for everything! ~)

The sound of agonized screams, bullets, and warrior cries ripped through the air like a knife r. It was growing louder as even as less blue-furred creatures evacuated from the abandoned building.

Sano punched the werewolves one by one as they came closer to him, making his knuckles turn raw from connecting with so many hard bodies.

"How in the world do these things manage to be so powerful, even when the moon isn't out?" Questioned Sano, as he jumped back before a werewolf could claw at his chest.

"They must have been able to create something that allows them to transform even before the full moon," Shouted Cho, as the sound of his deafening bullets soared through the air.

"And what might that be?" Asked Sano as he kicked a werewolf, and sent it flying into another building.

"If I knew, I would have told you, you rooster head," Yelled Cho annoyed.

Before the two could argue, Soujiro unsheathed his sword and went right past between the two and attacking five other werewolves with heavenly sword technique.

"Watch where you're attacking," Shouted the two vampires.

Soujiro only smiled, before jumping back over to his mate who managed to knock down two werewolves with her numb-chucks.

"I think we've played long enough," said Sano, as he roared. He then punched the ground with his right fist, sending the cement from below toward the sky, along with sending ten werewolves with them, which all landed on the ground in moans of agony.

"We can't hold back our powers. We're going to have to destroy them all, and quickly," said Megumi seriously.

"Why?" Asked Cho.

__

Tae and Katsu have found the twins; they should be headed here any minute now. We need to make sure that they don't get hurt. Said Megumi through telepathy to her comrades, who all looked at her in shock before grinning.

"That's all good with me," said Cho with a grin.

"That's more like it," said Sano with a deadly grin that made most of the werewolves stop and stare.

"What about the Ki Squad?" Questioned Kittra.

"Who cares? We're going to get rid of these bastards, and we're going to get rid of them now," said Sano, as his ki began to rise tremendously, causing the whole place to shake when Soujiro and Cho joined in.

"Damn it feels good to let all of our ki out," said Cho happily.

"Now, let's test our powers out," said Sano grinning, as he looked at the shocked blue werewolves that seemed more like puppies, from the powers that were coming from the three vampires.

"This is going to be fun," said Soujiro with smile, as he dropped his katana and allowed all of his ki to come forth.

~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin swallowed in deep breaths of air, as he slowly allowed himself to get off of his mate. He grinned down at her descending and ascending chest area, as she tried to calm herself back to normal. Her eyes had rolled into her head from taking in so many memories.

Frowning, he kissed away the salty tears that fell down her temples from the pain that she gained from seeing his life.

"Kenshin" said Kaoru, barely above a whisper.

"Go to sleep koishii. Think of it as a dream. When you wake up, you'll be refreshed," said Kenshin soothingly, as he moved the red comforter over their forms.

Kaoru could only nod in her weakened state. She went willingly when he sprawled her over his body, so that his torso cushioned her head.

"Just rest Kaoru," said Kenshin comfortingly, as he rubbed her back lovingly, until he felt her breathing go even and her body relax into his own.

He smiled; when she fell asleep and levitated her body off of his own as he placed the covers over her to keep her warm.

The vampire walked toward the blank wall as it opened, and stepped through Clothes Screen. He came out with his ponytail high up, and he was clad in a pair of leather black pants, leather boots, a red shirt with sleeves, and a black cape surrounded his form.

Upon walking out, he smiled at the sight he saw. His Kaoru, how he loved the thought, was all snuggled up into the sheets and smiling to herself.

"I don't want to leave you koishii, but I have to make sure Enishi doesn't get the twins," said Kenshin, as he moved a lock of midnight locks away from her face and behind her ear.

Smiling, the vampire left the room.

Unknowing to him, a pair of red eyes opened as the door closed.

~*~*~*~

"They've found them," said Anatra as tears of joy fell down her pale cheeks, she turned toward the shadows and leapt into a pair of warm and powerful arms that held her close.

"I told you not to worry, koishii," said the strong and masculine voice.

"Yes, but knowing that they truly found them, is just so wonderful. The pain has lifted from my heart. Oh anata! We'll see our babies once again; they're going to come home," said Anatra with a smile upon her face.

Her mate smiled, but once she left him to go tell Selena, he frowned in dismay. Unlike Anatra, he knew that the worse was yet to come. He knew that she did as well, but he also knew that she refused to think anything bad would happen to the two now that they were found.

The danger wasn't over; it was just beginning.

~*~*~*~*~

The road fell into a complete silence, as the five occupants in the car looked onward. As they passed streets, they noticed the darkness of them, but no one dared break the silence.

Suddenly, a figure stepped out from the shadows, causing Katsu to step on the breaks.

"What in the world?" Questioned Katsu.

The girls screamed when there was a knock on the windshield.

"Hey Katsu!" Came a familiar voice.

"Sano?" Asked Katsu in shock as he rolled down the window.

Outside, he saw that there was nothing but shadows in the darkness, and noticed five pairs of eyes behind Sano's own.

"It took you long enough, the sun has already set," said Sano angrily, though it was replaced by a smile as he looked at the twins in the back seat and nodded to them.

"Are they..." Began Cho's voice from behind Sano.

Katsu and Tae nodded.

"We'll follow you guys from behind to the Six Arches," said Soujiro, as he stepped into the front light of the car.

"What happened to your cars?" Asked Katsu, his trained eyes seeing the huge wreck before him. He stopped himself from staring at the pile of dead werewolves that were stacked by an abandoned building that was painted in blood. The vampire inwardly thanked the heavens that the old man and twins couldn't see in the dark.

"We kind of ran into company, who happened to have taken our cars for a joy ride," said Sano with a grin.

"Ah," said Tae, as she frowned from catching the pun of the phrase.

"You guys go first, we'll follow," said Megumi, as she, Kittra, and Shura came out into the light.

"All right," said Katsu, as the window went back up and he stepped on the gas again.

__

They were the ones that we've all been searching for? Questioned Shura through their telepathy powers, as she looked after the car.

__

Yup. Answered Sano with a grin, as he moved to race after them with his godly speed.

__

How do you know rooster head? Asked Cho.

__

Because, broom head, they have their arrogant father's eyes. Said Sano with a grin before running off.

The others only shook their head before going after him and the car ahead.

~*~*~*~*~

Misao's heart began to pound in her head, and she could have sworn that her heart would have jumped right out of her chest if it weren't for Aoshi's body holding her so close to the wall and himself.

"You should just relax koibito, there's no use fighting. Why fight something that was meant to be? And you know that you want exactly what I want," said Aoshi with a grin, as he held her chin between his fingers as his grip loosened and began more comforting.

Blushing, the mortal began to struggle to get out of the vampire's hold, but it was no use. She was trapped in his warm embrace, and her eyes locked with gray-blue ones that made her knees weak. They were filled with lust, and she knew that they mirrored her own, which was glazed over with love. Though his seemed deeper, the love of centuries piled up into one, the mere look in his depths made her want to just melt right into him.

She shut her eyes as his warm breath swiped over her face and tickled her already trembling lips. It seemed as his hands burned her even with her clothes on, as they moved from her back to hold her hips; his heat going into her own body making her head spin from the mere joy of him being close to her.

Due to the drink she had earlier, and the heat of the moment, Misao trailed her hands from Aoshi's own up to his neck before intertwining them there. Making Aoshi bend his head toward her own so that she didn't have to tiptoe, and causing their lips to lightly brush.

Her hold around his neck tightened, allowing him permission to deepen the kiss.

Taking the silent invitation, Aoshi wrapped his arms around Misao's back and held her two him as he ravished her mouth like a starved man finding food after years of looking for it, and now before him lied the one dish that he longed to devour. His fangs playfully nipped at her lower lip, asking consent for her to open mouth to him. Smiling once she complied, his tongue made its way to meet her own as they did their own little dance.

Misao moaned from his kisses as her fingers went into his charcoal colored hair, feeling like silk between her hands; how she loved the feel of it and knowing that no other female had ever had the pleasure in doing so.

She tilted her head back, as she felt her hair tie being played at. Clawed fingers went through her braided hair, and as the glossy material moved through them the midnight tresses began to unravel and the tie fell to the floor. Aoshi grinned, her hair was beautiful and shined adoringly as the room began to change from the change of ki to a darkened room filled with its own glowing stars that were made from the nuclear cells that clung to the walls and ceiling.

Lazily, Misao brought her emerald orbs to lock in a gaze filled with nothing more than love, trust, and innocence. Her eyes seemed to sparkle and smile to the vampire, inviting him, drowning him, suffocating him with its purity, yet enticing with the spark of lust that he knew were deep within its depths.

Smirking, the vampire moved in, like a wolf to its prey.

~*~*~*~*~

Walking down the steps quickly with a newer katana and wakizashi attached to his waist; Kenshin stopped when he got on the fourth floor, and stared at Aoshi's room door. A grin touched his lips as his brain processed what was happening within. Happy for his friend, Kenshin descended the steps and walked toward the exit.

Kenshin moved to walk through the automatic door, when his senses picked up a dangerous ki nearby.

"You were going to leave me again?" Drawled a voice from his right and into the shadows of the living room.

The vampire narrowed his eyes when he met with red ones.

Stepping from the shadows, came Kirei in a black attire like Kenshin's but in the center of her shirt was a black rose, her leather material clinging to her body, and her black cape was placed behind her; showing him the curves of her body. 

His eyes became slits when he realized that she too had a katana and a wakizashi attached at her hips and her hair high up into a ponytail; mimicking his own style.

"I thought you'd use your old set, though these are lighter," said Kirei, as a clawed hand traced the hilt of the sword.

Kenshin remained silent, he knew that she remembered, and for a minute he hoped that Kaoru would come back and be too weak to move. He didn't want her to get hurt, not after what happened last time.

He knew all too well that Kirei wasn't going to let anything like happen time. Though he didn't know whether to be happy to have her ready for what might happen, or angry that she would let herself get into danger even though she was trying to get out of it in the first place.

"Why so dark anata? You weren't this way earlier," said Kirei with a grin as she walked over to him, her cape flowing with her body like a tide drawing closer to the shore as the moon comes closer to Earth.

Kenshin's covered his eyes with his bangs, he knew that Kirei wasn't his type, that the only one he loved was Kaoru. He didn't know if he would be able to handle not blowing out at Kirei, so he decided to do nothing and let his other half take care of her.

"You haven't answered my question anata," said Kirei calmly, as she stepped before him.

She out a breath as strong arms wrapped about her waste and she was pulled harshly to his hard body, and red met red.

A grin fell upon Battousai's face as he saw the face of his soul mate again. Slowly rubbing her back with the back of his hand, he only smirked when she relaxed into him willingly and wrapped her own arms about his neck; their eyes never leaving each other's.

"I have to get the twins back here, and you were resting koishii. I didn't want to disturb your beauty sleep, not like you need it though," said Battousai as he brought a hand to her left cheek and smiled at his mate charmingly.

Kirei only rolled her eyes, as she moved to get out of his hold, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Battousai..." Began Kirei, but her complaints were hushed when strong lips met her red ones in a death crush and deadly pull back until her lips were raw.

"You're not going to be following me koishii," said Battousai as one of his hands went through her jet black locks; the black hair tie that held her silky strands together floated to the floor as Battousai's hand went all through her hair.

Kirei pouted, and was about to dispute over his words when Battousai shook his head solemnly and met her eyes seriously.

"This is the safest place there is, and I'm not losing you a second time koishii, one is enough to last me eternity," said Battousai earnestly.

"But..." Began Kirei in protest, but Battousai shook his head.

"Don't argue Kirei. Promise me that you'll stay here no matter what," said Battousai as he held her shaking fingers to his lips and kissed the back of her wrists; lightly scrapping them with his fangs playfully.

He looked up when he saw Kirei nod; tears brimming her eyes.

"Please come back to me. I don't want anything to repeat itself," said Kirei, as she flung herself on him as if her were her lifeline.

For a moment Battousai and his other half realized that she only wanted them to be safe, to make sure that nothing happened again. Knowing this, Battousai returned the hug but slowly pried his mate off of himself.

"No more tears," said Battousai as he kissed the ones that fell to cheeks away.

Kirei nodded before wiping them with the back of her hand.

Bringing her in for one last kiss, Battousai turned around and walked out the door. The night air greeting him before the door slid shut automatically.

Greeted by the half moon, Battousai grinned before he seemed to vanish into thin air from his improved skills from the mating ritual.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That's it! I finally managed to get a chapter out! Well I don't know about you guys, but I sure am happy about it. I stopped there because I really wanted to know if I should go along with the Aoshi/Misao lemon or just stick to my lime like now. Please tell me what you think!!!


	11. The Beginning of the War

****

Author's Note: You guys get this chapter early, and I do hope that you like it. The end is pretty close, though I shall end it on the Red moon, which should be coming pretty darn early. A lot can happen in a few chapters, and it will not be rushed.

****

Majority rules, and there will be a lemon for Misao/Aoshi. I'll just have to heat things up for them, won't I? Well I hope you enjoy it, and it can be in this chapter. I'm not saying it is though!

****

THE ACTION CONTINUES! WELL IT'S BEGINNING ANYWAYS!!!

Chapter Eleven: **The Beginning of the War**

__ ****

A Vampire's Life_  
  
  
Years had passed, it has begun,  
In the Land of the Rising Sun,  
My journey that was meant to stop,  
To live only to rise to the top.  
  
But, it would not end, this life,  
Going still in the midst of strife,  
To live only to destroy and kill,  
To take blood in need to feed my fill.  
  
I've lived for centuries, one of the oldest,  
But, unfortunately, also one of the saddest.  
I've seen a lot in my lifetime,  
To the brink of not surprising me, for some time.  
  
Maybe, one day, my life would soon cut short,  
The words of one that couldn't sort  
The happiness in living and the peace in death,  
Until then, I'll stay and look for my sheath._

By **Tan Kimiko (Thank you so much, and I hope that you enjoy this chapter.)**

  


The six vampires encircled the vehicle and kept constantly changing positions so that they seemed to be spinning around the Jet8000. They had to make sure that every angle of the car was protected, just in case anything happened.

Tae rolled down her window when there was a light tap.

"What is it Sano?" Questioned Tae confused.

"Someone intercepted your calling to the rest of us. You guys keep going forward, and you two girls don't scream," said Sano seriously, as he looked at the ten-year-old Ayame and Suzumi who nodded.

Sano's speed seemed to decrease as he allowed them to go ahead.

"Cho and I will stall them. You four follow them and make sure that no one attacks that vehicle," said Sano as he slowed to a stop.

The others looked back understanding, as Cho stopped beside him.

"Take care of my mate, or else Soujiro," Yelled Cho.

The vampire only smiled before saluting to them and running toward the head of the car as they drove off quicker.

"I guess we don't have to hide any more," said Cho as he bent his head.

"They're coming from the west, east, and south. I estimate about 100 werewolves to our west, 200 zombies to our east, and 225 vampires to the south of us," said Sano as clutched his fists and looked down as well.

As if on transformation, Cho raised his head as he bore as fangs and his eyes glowing with an inferno of completely amber; not a shred of white was left in his orbs. His muscles along with his ki began to pulse as they began to bulge a bit, threatening to rip apart his clothing. The vampire's long claws were so sharp they could cut through metal and diamonds like paper.

His ki had grown darker, engulfing the already dark night. The nuclear cells that were near by began to spark from the over load of the power that had been collected over the pass millennia.

With the adding of Sano's powers, the nuclear cells exploding causing the paper nearby to catch spark and enter buildings and slowly begin to burn them away.

The two grinned at having their power released once again. Holding it back was like trying to suppress a pop can from exploding after being shaken up.

Sano faced southwest and Cho faced southeast.

They stared as the forms of Enishi and Shishio's followers began to rush toward them. The odds were 1 to 0, Sano and Cho being the one as their ki continued to rise to unimaginable heights.

~*~*~*~*~

Kirei stopped herself before she could cry she was tired and the memories of two beings into one were beginning to make her brain throb. Slowly, she sat down on one of the cotsilk coaches.

She slowly rubbed her temples, and suddenly her brain cried Yahiko and Tsubame.

"Something must be wrong with them," said Kaoru, as her eyes averted to their original hue of blue.

She stood up and focused her ki to finding them, though she couldn't reach them as she was cut off from the barrier that admitted the house, and she wasn't strong enough yet to sense distress kis from within such a powerful house.

Something was wrong, she could feel it. Then it hit her, the two were suppose to come back here after their study session, but they never returned to them. Her brain began to produce gruesome deaths that she had gained from her mate's memories.

"I have to find them," said Kaoru to herself, as she raced out of the mansion, and ran as quick as she could to the edge of the barrier and focused her powers to find theirs. She strained her senses to find them, to figure out where they were, but it was no use.

Though instead she picked up another ki signal. A familiar one that rang into her ears, and there seemed to be four of them. She looked about perplexed and realized that the ki that was suppose to be Yahiko and Tsubame's, was actually a counterfeit made from the real source.

As if hypnotized, she slowly began to follow the ki that was pulsing using her godly speed. The noise was ringing and it called for her, it called for her to return. It was like a mother singing a lullaby to her baby, and the baby calling to the lullaby in memory.

~*~*~*~*~

Misao could feel the heat within her body rise as she allowed her ki to drip from her body; she no longer had the will power to keep all of it in. All of that power that she was born with began to pool out of her, locking and dancing with her beloved's in a never ending ceremony. She felt his arms wrap around her as Aoshi lifted her to his body and moved them over to the bed.

How she loved the way his hands burned against her body, how they felt so secure and comforting. It was like forbidden pleasure to have such a being doing such loving things to her.

She felt her stomach flutter as he laid them on the bed, his perfect body only inches of layers of clothes between them. For a moment, she felt grateful that she was her normal wear, it was easy enough to come off, but she getting his clothes off was going to be the hard part. Why did he have to put on so many layers that were buttoned up?

Knocking the senseless thought from her head, she looked back up and gasped as she saw those lustful green-gray eyes tear at her soul. She moved her hands to her chest awkwardly, as if she were already exposed to his golden stare.

"No koibito," said Aoshi, as he grabbed her wrists with his powerful arms and brought them over her head, and they were nose to nose, their eyes locked in their own battle of love and lust.

Aoshi kissed her jaw line and teasingly flicked his tongue so that it couldn't with Misao's flesh; sending shivers down her spine. He couldn't help but grin every time she her eyes sparkled with an intense glee that he was doing such things to her. Her eyes were so innocent, and she was giving herself to him willingly, trusting him with every fiber in her being.

Giving into temptation, Aoshi allowed his lips to seek her own as she kissed back with the same amount of passion. He could have smiled with pride with the power that they were creating from their ministrations. His ki was rising, and he knew it. He knew that once they had begun this, that they couldn't turn back. There was no going back, it was either go forward or stop all together and loose everything. He had gone too far to loose anything, and as long as he was with her, he had nothing to worry about.

~*~*~*~*~

"Six Arches dead ahead" cried Shura when she spotted the rows upon rows of arches and white roses that had been planted there for years. 

They had never died from the day that they were planted. Anatra planted the plants in memory of her niece and the vampires that had lost their lives that day. Each one filled with her own ki to forever live as long as she did. They seemed to sing as the flowers felt the familiar ki of their mistress's blood, or at least half of it.

__

So they really are the twins. Thought Shura with a smirk as she looked at the car, and stopped once the car stopped at the steps to the entrance.

"Let's go," said Katsu as he helped Ayame and Dr. Genzai out of the car, as Tae helped Suzumi.

"Where did the other man go?" Asked Suzumi confused as she held her basket close to herself.

"He and Cho are busy right now, let's get you guys out of the cold and into the warm security of the temple," said Megumi with a smile as she led the way.

Katsu, Shura, Soujiro, and Kittra stayed behind as the five walked up the road and into the temple.

Once the five were safely within the barrier of the protected land, the four nodded to each other before vanishing from sight, they needed to help Sano and Cho. From the type of ki they were emitting, the four were sure that they were up against a lot more than just a few vampires, werewolves, and zombies here and there.

~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru felt her ki growing as she got closer to the ringing, the noise growing louder with each step that she took. Desperate to find out what the items was that were dragging her to them, Kaoru went faster.

She could feel the items sing out to her, calling her to them. It kept her going, kept her feet moving. Her thoughts were filled with finding the items, as if she had lost a loved toy and finally realized where it was.

Ignoring the pulsing kis coming from all around her, she continued. Nothing else was important, the only important thing was to find the objects and hold them close to her. A part of her was trying to remember what it was, but from all the memories she had to look through, she couldn't figure out what it was that was calling her.

Letting her feet be her transportation, her ears being her guide, and her eyes her look out, Kaoru continued. She knew that whatever it was that she wanted, was close by.

Not even the flames that came from a few blocks to her left was of any importance, all she wanted were those objects.

She walked on like a zombie herself, and only had the intention of getting what she wanted what she needed. The call became louder and louder as she felt herself getting stronger and stronger.

As she walked on, she didn't notice the red eyes that narrowed into slits behind her. Eyes that were filled with anger yet there was something else in them as well, something that wasn't seen in years.

~*~*~*~*~

The road came up like a tidal wave and crashed upon the blue furred creatures, and managed to knock many of them out. Another strip of road rose up and crashed down, causing the werewolves to scramble as the vampires went for the elder vampire's neck, but they were thrown back from the force of his ki and the impacted of his mighty fists that healed every time that it was scratched.

Sano ran toward the crowd of monsters head on, ready for anything that they could possibly throw at him. He would tear them apart, and make them all pay for betraying them. For wanting to take over the world, when they had already gone out into the opening. They were going against what he had fought for; they refused to go at peace with the humans, so now they were against Battousai and his men. What fools!

Cho unattached his long slinky-like sword, and lashed it out like a whip, tearing apart the zombies and tightened his grip enough so that it began a long sword and plunged it right through a row of 10 vampires' hearts. He reeled back in his weapon, and whipped it back out snapping it back into a long sword again.

He lashed it around with such quick accusation that every time he hit his target would either lose their body parts or vanish in a cloud of ashes.

Vampires began to cry out in rage and pounce on them from the sky, imprisoning the two creatures in a gigantic bubble of humans.

With an outburst of fury, the vampires were pushed off of the two, and thrown into the zombies and werewolves, scrambling them all around them. Though just as quickly as the two had pushed them off, more came to take their place. It seemed like a there was no limits to Enishi's followers.

The two needed help, and they needed now.

Just as another 50 vampires jumped into the sky to land down upon them, they fell down with their head being split into so that their brains were cut, causing them to die quickly and vanish into ashes that lifted into the sky, filling it until it turned gray.

Every being seemed to stop, as they looked at the blooded katana and the smiling vampire holding it; his eyes glowing a molten amber as Shura, Katsu, and Kittra stood behind Soujiro with grins on their faces, eyes burning with an inferno of lust for blood.

"We thought you could use help," said Kittra with a grin, she had a long nuclear gun in her hand that she tilted toward her neck as she winked at her mate.

"So then join the party," said Sano with a grin, as they all turned to face different groups of monsters.

"It's time that you all learn not to mess with your elders," said Cho loudly, as the others began to raise their ki, slowly changing into the beings that they truly were underneath their mollified features.

~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru walked on, the singing of the items were calling her and she was answering it. She was going to find what they were, and why they wanted her so badly to come back to them. From the moment that she heard the noise, she knew that the sound was too familiar, a noise in which she wanted to describe from her past from Kenshin's memories, but she could not. The noise was just... something that she couldn't remember seeing or hearing from the ritual's outcome.

She walked on, careless about what was going on about her. The once spirited eyes seemed to be wavering, and replaced by a glazed coat over her sapphire orbs. It was like the call was hypnotic, and made a long path for her to walk, blocking out what was happening around her.

Soon, she was in down town Metallic Kyoto. The streets were empty, all the lights off, and no one around for miles. Her eyes scanned the roads, and not a single vehicle was there or in the sky for that matter. The fact didn't occur to be strange, for the one thing on her mind was to find the source of the mysterious sound and once and for all fill her curiosity.

Looking up, she saw a building. The tallest one there, and was completely dark. There was an eerie blue and red glow on the top floor. Smiling, the vampire began to run up the skyscraper easily. Her newfound strength and abilities were growing, and her ki was pulsing, destroying nuclear lights as she went up.

Her footsteps hardly touching the metal walls as she ran up, her stealth movements unseen to the naked eye. The darkness seemed to engulf her, envelop her into its shadows.

Racing to the top floor, she noticed that the window was open. Ignoring the fact that it was odd, she jumped in. Her hands on the ground as her eyes adjusted to they light. They widened in awe at what she saw, at the items that were pulsing with ki and glowing.

~*~*~*~

A/N: That's all for now! It's longer than some of chapters that I've done for my other fics at least. Aoshi/Misao lemon next time! So be warned ahead of time. Please do send in poems!


	12. Soul Mates for Eternity

**Author's Note:** I'm very sorry for not updating this in a very long time, so SORRY!  My computer was being evil and died on me a few times and took all of my saved fics with it, and someone managed to get into my account and get rid of TWO of my fics and my comp died and took those files, so now…  They're gone.  ;_;  Oh well, I guess that I'll just move on and make new and better fics to take their place.

So let's just get on with the fic shall we?

Chapter Twelve: **Soul Mates for Eternity**

***Fate***  
  
_Morning, Midday and Midnight  
We live every passing moment  
From the darkness of dawn  
To the brightness of night  
  
An everlasting cycle   
Seeing life and death over  
And over and over  
We see the cycle continue  
  
The fate of rebirth and death  
Why do we fear it so much  
For there's a chance that  
We'd meet again in embrace  
  
Our love ties us together   
It is out of fate that we've  
Found each other again  
Although memories...  
  
Are enough to sever the line  
Too many hurt, too many kill  
Too many may strengthen or  
Make us lose each other  
  
Fate is an unpredictable thing  
No one ever has it their way  
It is fate's way to decide  
The outcome of this game..._

**~Cherry Chibi**   _(Thank you for the lovely poem!)_

Kaoru's eyes began to glow from the reflection of the shining items; the red and blue mixing together to form an amethyst color that coated the entire room.   She stood up, and as if hypnotized, she walked towards the items that began to pulse as she got closer to them.  Walking towards the items, she saw that they were placed above a solar powered fireplace on a mantle.

Kaoru moved to touch the sword sets that were urging her on to do so; they were calling to her; for her to come back to them.  Her eyes moved to the set that was shining red, and immediately felt the familiar dark and warm ki of her mate attached to it.  As her eyes lowered to the set of swords that were glowing blue, she realized that she, Kaoru Kamiya in the year 2003, had used these very same weapons.

Her right hand slowly stretched out to touch them, but quickly pulled back, as if afraid to that if she did, she'd destroy it.  The weapons were old, frail, and it looked as if the very touch of the wind's light breeze would turn them to dust.  But nonetheless, something within her cried for her to take the glowing weapons; to replace her new ones with them.

Reaching her hand out to take hold of the weaponry, she whipped her head around when she felt a hand over her own.  Looking at the person that dared touched her; her eyes widen as her own amber ones met burning red ones.  As if the touch now burned her, she quickly took back her hand and pulled away from the vampire and the items that seemed to ring louder than ever before.

"What are you doing here?  I thought I told you to remain at the mansion," snapped Battousai, his voice as deadly as venom; as his eyes bore into her own.

Kaoru only stared back into his own eyes defiantly; it was as if the sword sets themselves were giving her newfound courage to go up against the strongest creature in the world with growing confidence.  Though within, she knew that her mate would never hurt her and that he never could.  There was a sense of safety in knowing that, and she only smirked as the idea went through her mind.

Battousai narrowed his eyes at his mate; there was something different about her.  He understood this type of behavior from Kirei and her thick headedness, but never something like this from Kaoru.  The vampire only met her defiant gaze with his angry ones, their own wills going against each other.

Suddenly Battousai pulled Kaoru into his arms, so that they were nose to nose and were able to see each other's emotions as clear as day on each other's face.

"Why do you defy me koishii?" Asked Battousai as his face softened as he looked into her face and cradled her cheeks within his palms.

"Why won't you allow me to do anything on my own, anata?" questioned Kaoru through narrowed eyes, as she moved her face out of his hands.

Battousai only looked at her through hurt eyes; revealing to her the inner pain that he had kept within himself since her death.  

Looking within his blood red depths, Kaoru immediately felt guilt wash through her and threaten to drown her.  She had forgotten the darkness that he had felt, the darkness that he was in and that he would forever be trapped within if she didn't save him.  As she looked at him right then and there, she realized that if anyone was going to help or destroy the most powerful vampire in the world, it would be her.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The temple was grand and beautiful; it had completely changed since the other's deaths.  Its walls were sparkling white, and every now and then a place curved in so that a statue lightened up the area.  White candles were placed all along the walls and seemed to float in the air, as marble flooring led others deeper into the temple.

Ayame and Suzumi walked along with Dr. Genzai towards the center of the temple, where the grand statue of their God was placed, and where Shishio's old soul was trapped for 1000 years.  

Their baskets were held tightly in their hands as the group made their way to their destination.  The place seemed to glow with a holy light as they got deeper within, and the power that was within the temple seemed to increase as well.  Drawing them all inside, and towards the center where all of the power was coming from.  It was because of this unmistakable power that drew so many from the outside, and made them convert themselves and find their inner desire in a more 'holy' way.

Tae and Megumi led the group, and were occasionally bowed to by the priests and priestesses that worked there as they passed them by.  Memorizing the place like the back of their hand, the two female vampires led the small group towards the center and carefully made shortcuts so that they wouldn't go through any ritual sessions that were going on.  It seemed that as the Red Moon got closer, the more spiritual rituals were done.

"Welcome to the temple," said a deep voice from the shadows as they passed another dark hallway.

The group turned and saw a large man with two black circles around his eyes and laced in white robes as he bowed to them.

"Anji, I'm glad that you're still here," said Megumi as she smiled to him and then gestured towards the twins with her eyes.

The old vampire raised his eyebrows and smiled in realization as he understood why the two girls were here.

"Weren't you checking out where Shishio's whereabouts were, Anji?" questioned Tae as she looked at her old friend.

"I have been able to map the location, and was sent here by Saitoh to make sure that they were safe.  Tokio and Saitoh are heading here as we speak," said Anji as he smiled at the ten-year-old little girls, who smiled back innocently.

"That's good.  We'll lead them to the praying center.  Will you join us?" asked Megumi.

"I must get back to the mansion and tell Lord Battousai and Aoshi about what's going on," said Anji in a whisper, so that only the two vampires could hear.

Turning to the twins and Dr. Genzai with a polite bow, he said, "I must be going now."

The twins both bowed in return as the taller man left them to walk a few more meters towards the praying area.

"We're here," said Megumi as she opened the two grand doors made of stone with the patterns of beautiful roses engraved in them.

Stepping inside, the group smiled as they saw the unforgettable place before them.

The center of the temple was completely white except for the large golden statue in the very center.  Circular cushions were placed all around the grand statue, as charms were placed along the walls and the floor was so clean that one could easily see his or her reflection.  Near the statue was a white sword, with charms hanging from the hilt.  It was placed upon a stand horizontally, and within the sword there seemed to be a great power, the power that many have felt call out to them to become pure again.

"Welcome, to the Temple of Six Arches," said Tae as she moved to let them in.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The smell of smoke, the flames of fire, the cries of pain, the stench of death, and the shedding of blood was in the air as vampires, werewolves, and zombies went at each other with everything they had.  There was nothing in their minds except killing the six older vampires that stood in the center, lashing out with their weapons, claws, and strength whenever there was an opening.  As the numbers grew, the more power the six began to emit from their bodies; all the power of 1000 years began to flow out of them in this deadly battle.

Sanosuke punched the ground, causing a deadly earthquake to join his assault in cracking open the ground and causing a group of zombies to fall within its depths.  Standing up before the werewolves behind him could attack, he threw mighty punches at them causing the werewolves to fly backwards and into one another.  Yelling out in rage at this betrayal, the older vampire attacked head on, fists set and ready, at the inferior creatures that dared oppose them.

"See you all in hell!" Shouted Kittra as she aimed her gun at a bunch of vampires and shot them all directly in the heart or skull, the force of the nuclear gun causing the younger vampires to vanish into ashes.

Soujiro only smiled, his long fangs gleaming in the night as he crouched down and got into a fighting stance, his hand barely over the hilt of his katana.  Watching the werewolves and advance on him on all fours, the former assassin used his god speed to push off the ground and swing his sword in an arch and killing ten werewolves.  Landing calmly on the other side of the dead creatures, he prepared himself for another attack.

Chou stood back to back with his mate, lashing out with his bendable sword and killing any creatures that got close to them.

"Is it me, or is it every time we kill one five more take there place?" Asked Chou as he jumped into a group of zombies and dislocated their bodies with his whip like sword.

"What I want to know is," began Shura as she jabbed her numb chucks into a werewolf's gut, "why are they helping Enishi and Shishio?"

Somersaulting out of the circle of werewolves that were advancing on her, Shura landed beside her mate as he finished off another group of werewolves himself.

"Koishii, duck," ordered Soujiro as Shura did as she was told.

Before the vampire could lunge onto her, Soujiro's katana went straight through its skull, causing the vampire to turn into ashes.

"Thank you," said Shura as she came back up to meet her husband's smile that she had grown to love through the years.

"Well obviously they were brain washed that if they helped Enishi and Shishio become immortal, they'll be able to take over the world and get rid of the humans.  You have to remember that it was the humans that placed them in the shadows in the first place," said Katsu over the screams as he threw five bombs at the enemy, killing off fifty creatures and engulfing them in smoke.

"That's just stupid.  Like Enishi or Shishio would actually let any other kind but their own take over the world," said Sanosuke as he threw a zombie at the other crowd of zombies, causing them to fall over like dominos.

"Are you okay Shura?" Asked Soujiro when his mate stopped, and looked straight towards Metallic Kyoto.

Suddenly all of the creatures stopped and stared in the same direction.

"The swords," said Shura as she felt the power of the swords pulsate through her, and knew that the swords were calling to their masters and calling for them to kill once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The scream of pleasure ripped through the air, as Misao felt her beloved's fangs pierce her flesh and sucked the blood out of her very being.  She trusted him too much to even think about pain, but instead her mind thought of nothing but him.  There was nothing else in her world but her and her Aoshi.  The thought of becoming the very creature that killed her parents slipped through her mind, as she felt twin needles leave her neck.

"Koibito," said Aoshi after he licked his lips and felt the delicious blood of his love go down his throat as he lifted her up into his arms so that she sat in his lap.  He couldn't remember a substance as sweet and delicious as her pure blood.

Moving her face to the crook of his neck, he ushered her to drink her fill.

Aoshi felt their ki mingling, felt their blood blend together and change his loved one into his own kind.  The only emotion he felt right now was love, love for the fragile being before him.  Looking into the emerald depths, he saw the reflection of his own; trust, loyalty, need, and love.

"Aoshi," whispered Misao, through that one word Aoshi knew that she wanted to be with him, wanted him to claim her, to make her his.

Moving her back to the bed, he ravished her mouth as his hands worked to get them both out of their clothing.  Misao's moan when their tongues interlocked only made the vampire work faster, as the essence of his own blood was tasted in her mouth.  He wanted to savor every minute of it, but the lust that he felt for her was too great.  He knew that he couldn't suppress his feelings anymore that he had to claim her as his own or go insane.

Misao felt her body heat up as she watched the show of emotions that her mate was displaying through his eyes.  She could feel his ki growing in anticipation, and felt her own wanting to grow with his own.  Wrapping her slender arms around his neck, she pulled him down towards her, so that they were face to face.  Revealing all the love and reassurance through her eyes, she moved him down a bit lower, so that their lips barely graced each other.

Sighing out of the relief, the vampire crushed their lips together, and grinned with he felt the hold around his neck grow stronger and complied in deepening it.

Misao pulled back when she felt her body seem to freeze, looking down at herself her face grew crimson as she realized that she was fully exposed to those deep sea green eyes.  Her face seemed to burn when she realized that the person above her was just as bare as she was.  On instinct she began to cover herself with her hands, when firm hands pushed her hands to her side.

"You look more beautiful this way," said Aoshi as eyes looked at her body, taking in every curve, dip, and drop of her delicate body.  Licking his lips, he only grinned at her pretty pink face.  Moving his lips so that they played with her own coaxingly; his hands traced the outline of slim body.

Moaning as she felt Aoshi leave a trail of hot lips back down to her neck, she screamed in pleasure and pain as he felt Aoshi guide himself within her.  The pain vanished when she was able to feel her loved one slowly message her shoulders lovingly, before she felt twin needles bore into her skin.  Screaming, she threw back her head as perspiration came out of her pores.  Her eyes began to roll back as she felt something more than just her blood drain away from her; slowly she began to see her own memories as they were drained out of her vision and copied before it leaked out of her.

Aoshi licked the blood from his teeth as he slowly placed Misao back down on the bed so she could regain her strength, but he knew that she needed to complete the ceremony by taking his memories before she fully recover.  Flipping them both over so that she was above him, he pressed her face towards his neck once again.

"Just a bit more koibito," said Aoshi as he rubbed her back so that she was able to relax from earlier.

Feeling dizzy from the lack of blood and the swarming of ki all around her, Misao willingly went along with her mate.  Her throat began to dry up and burn, her instincts telling her that she needed blood to quench her thirst.  Slowly moving her head deeper into Aoshi's neck, she plunged her twin fangs deep within his veins and began to drink her fill.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The swords' light began to glow brighter as the two vampires stared at each other in the eyes; the room began to change from a deadly red to a freezing blue as the swords' ki grew stronger, and its calling greater.

"The only reason I don't want you to do anything, is because I want to protect you.  I failed to do that before, and I don't think I could bare it if I failed again," whispered Battousai in her ear as he moved his face into her lavender locks, taking in her intoxicating scent to soothe himself.

Kaoru only wrapped her arms around his neck and forced him to look into her burning sapphire orbs.

"I understand that you want to protect me, but I you won't always be there for me.  You have to let me learn to do things on my own," said Kaoru, as she her right hand moved to touch his left cheek.

Placing his own hand on hers, he only smiled weakly at her and understood that no matter how hard he forced her back into safety she'd come right back out.  He only shook his head, she was just as stubborn as she use to be, and knew that she would never admit that she needed help, just like himself.

Kaoru moved away and looked back at the swords that called to her to take them in her hands and use them to destroy those in her in way.

"They're our swords," said Kaoru in a whisper as her eyes took in every detail of the weapons; her mind beginning to recall how she used the weapons from the past memories that she had regained from her mate.

"Yes," said Battousai as he looked at his red glowing katana, the same weapon he used to kill his Shishio and had accidentally killed his love as well.  Closing his eyes from that devastating memory, he looked back at Kaoru.

"If they caused you so much sorrow, why did you keep them so close to you?" asked Kaoru curiously as she looked back at Battousai with questioning eyes.

"Because they were the last real objects that I had to remember you by," said Battousai truthfully.  It was because of her ki that still lingered on her weapons and his own that made him keep the weapons; that kept him sane all these years.  It didn't matter to him that another's blood was there as well, her own and over powering ki had always blocked the other one out.

Sapphire orbs changed to red ones as Kaoru's alter ego stared into her mate's eyes, hoping to catch a flaw in his words.  It didn't matter that they were mated and belong to each other now, she still didn't trust the guy.  Anyways, it wasn't her that gave all of her trust to some vampire and that vampire wasn't Battousai either.

The vampire lord only rolled his eyes as he looked at Kirei, he knew that it was going to be hard to persuade her that he had indeed waited a 1000 years for her and had not once even thought about being disloyal, but he never thought that it would be so difficult.

"Why must you be so hard headed Kirei?" asked Battousai with a grin as he lifted her chin with his middle and forefinger.

Growling at him, Kirei moved her head away as her eyes narrowed into a deadly glare at the vampire before her.

Cocking his head at her, the strongest being in the world only looked at her before vanishing.  "Must you play hard to get koishii?" questioned Battousai when he used his speed to place his arms around her from behind and move his right cheek to her own.

"Let me go!" Shouted Kirei as she struggled to get out of his hold but to no prevail, she inwardly cursed as he moved her closer to his body.

"Why can't you just give into your instincts and become my queen willingly?" asked Battousai in her ear.

"No!  My instincts tell me that you're lying, and that you only want me to be your queen so you can become more powerful.  You got more powerful, now let me go!" shouted Kirei angrily as she tried to twist out of his hold, which only seemed to only tighten as she spoke.

Kirei's words slashed through him like a knife, her struggling movements only twisted the knife and hurt him more than any battle wound could ever do.  As if he had suddenly become afraid, he began to shake and moved so that Kirei could move away and face him.  The hate that reflected from her eyes only caused the old guilt of causing her death to bathe over him once again.  If he had only been able to protect her, only able to stop his attack in time and kill Shishio before he got to her; she would have been happier and still alive.  She had a right to hate him, if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have died and she wouldn't have to deal with this all over again.

Trembling, Battousai fell back into the darkness as realization came that she didn't love him. No!  She did love him, or she wouldn't have become his mate or willingly become his.  Before she had wanted to be with him, why was she pulling away now?  Then the thought him; before she hadn't been able to register all of the memories that she had gained from him, and by now she should have been able to see it all, or at least up to the part where he had killed her.  Realization poured through his mind, as he realized what it was that caused her to hate him.  The main reason that they had gone through the ritual in the first place was so that they could become more powerful and defeat Shishio.  She was thinking that he was doing the same thing because Shishio was once again a threat.

Looking at Kirei's eyes once again with a clear mind, he saw fear and betrayal in them and finally noticed that he wasn't the only one that was trembling from the thoughts within his mind.  Taking a step forward, he quickly pulled her into his arms despite the out cries of his love, and finally softened his hold when he felt something warm on his chest.  Carefully, he bent down so that they were both on the ground as Kirei moved her face into his shoulder and cry freely.

"I-I…" began Kirei as she looked back up at her mate through a hazy gaze.

"Hush," said Battousai as he moved a finger to her trembling lips and brushed her tears away with his free hand.  "There's no need to say anything."

As the guilt began to subside and replaced by contentment, the new vampire only snuggled deeper into the warm embrace, which promised protection, care, and love.

"I'm so sorry.  I didn't realize how you felt about all this…"

Battousai's eyes widened as he looked down at his mate; how had she known what he had felt?  The mating ritual only allowed a connection so that the couple would be able to communicate by reading each other's minds and know where each other were at all times; it had never before allowed them to know exactly how each other felt about something and the memory exchange only went up so far.

That was when he realized that his mate had gained so much power that she was able to break through his shielded mind and read his thoughts.  He only smiled as he watched his love drift off to sleep in his arms peacefully.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter.  It's almost over, and the fun has just begun!  I promised a happy ending, but to have one you have to first feel the pain and sadness.  So please don't yell at me when that happens!  I'll try to update earlier from now on if school doesn't get in the way.


	13. Busted

Chapter 13: _ **Busted**_

* * *

**Manic Reality**

_**Darkness lingers**_

_**Shadows awake**_

_**For in the Darkness**_

_**Lies Eternity**_

_**~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Stalking faces**_

_**Haunting eyes**_

_**Amber orbs**_

_**Like pits of Hell**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Canines glisten**_

_**Dripping blood**_

_**A bite mark remains**_

_**Of this maniacal dream**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Raging fury**_

_**Wistful greed**_

_**The Devil's quest**_

_**Is near complete**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**Lust and Love**_

_**Twists His heart**_

_**Wings of an Angel**_

_**Are tainted by His deeds**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**The tainted Angel**_

_**Shall give Him strength**_

_**And He will reign**_

_**Beware the Night**_

_**~*~*~*~*~*~**_

_**The Madness will end**_

_**The Dark Prince reigns**_

_**And in the Insanity**_

_**The Angel surrenders complete.**_

**By Ice Angel Kaoru (A/N: Thank you so much! ^_^)**

* * *

Eyes flickering open, the vampire groaned as she felt her body ache all over after she woke up from her earlier ministration with her past and new lover. Her mind causing the room to swirl as she sat up on her left elbow. Eyes adjusting to the dark night easily, she looked around the room and noticed that she was on the now green and blue mixed bed sheets and walls alone; her naked body wrapped up neatly in the bed sheets. Sitting up quickly when she realized that her new mate wasn't with her, she began to look around in panic hoping that she hadn't been dreaming.   
  
"Aoshi?" asked Misao, her throat dry.   
  
Moving a hand to her neck as she realized how croaky her voice sounded when she spoke, she knew that needed something to quench her growing thirst.   
  
"Lord Aoshi?" asked the new vampire as she placed her feet on the edge of the bed, her hand holding tightly onto the blanket. Still a bit dizzy and out of from before, her legs barely managed to support her as she walked and felt warm and powerful arms wrap around her waist as she was about to fall on the floor.   
  
Eyes fluttering up, she smiled as her eyes met warm blue ones as her love helped her to stand up. Hugging the now clothed vampire, she happily allowed him to pick her up bridal style and place her back on the bed.   
  
"I thought it was just a dream," whispered Misao as she blushed, her face heating as Aoshi kissed her forehead and led a trail to her rosy lips and shook his head.   
  
"Something that wonderful couldn't have been a dream," reassured the older creature as he moved a few strands of hair from her face. His hands moving through her long locks as the silky ebony material ran through his hands like water.   
  
Misao could feel her face warm but was certain that her face wasn't red for one could never really tell if a vampire blushed due to the fact that they were the damned. Meaning they were basically dead but still living like humans.   
  
"You need to rest koibito; you've had a rough night. I promise to make it up to you," said Aoshi as he moved the blanket over her lithe form and smiled at her. Which caused the girl to cry in happiness at being able to finally see the one that she had loved for more than a lifetime smile and claim her as his own.   
  
Clawed hands wiped her tears away tenderly before leaving her face and facing the door.   
  
"Where are you going?" asked Misao as she moved to sit up, but only gained a disapproving look from the vampire when he faced her again.   
  
"Anji is about to come and I need to speak with him about what's happened at the Temple. You just rest here koibito and I'll be back as soon as I am allowed," said Aoshi comfortingly. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room; sliding doors opening as the man stepped out of the sound barrier room.   
  
Sighing, the new vampire leisurely closed her eyes as she curled up into a ball; her mind replaying the events earlier that night.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The angry battle cries began to grow as lightning streaked the sky; roars from creatures of the shadows collided and with the thunder. Pouring rain bounced off the ground as it soaked the occupants of the night. Washing the red liquid on the ground as a great power pulsed through the night. The feel of the power growing stronger coursed through their veins, making them all shudder from the incredible ki.   
  
"What's happening?" shouted a loud voice.   
  
"I don't know, but I don't think I like it at all! Whatever's happening, it's affecting us all," said a vampire with sapphire orbs. His once smiling face becoming deadly serious.   
  
"It's like the birth of some new power!" yelled Shura as she looked through the rain towards their Lord's office.   
  
The other vampires, zombies, and werewolves that were fighting stopped and stared at the violet glow and began to race towards it. They could all hear the mighty cry of the power that was located in the building, could feel the power and wanted to capture it for their own benefits. Letting greed take over, they ignored their true purpose for being just outside of Kyoto in the first place and battled one another to get to the power first.   
  
"We have to get there before they do!" shouted Sanosuke's loud voice. The vampires all nodded and pushed their way through the growing crowd of monsters; they didn't know why they were all attracted to the power but they knew that their Lord was going to need their help for his presence in the building was all too noticeable.   
  
As the rain slowed them all down it caused many to fall and trip; the winds roared making it hard for the shadow beings to see where they were going. It were as if nature itself didn't want anyone to interrupt what was going on in downtown Metallic Kyoto. The impact that the many bodies created as they scrambled towards the energy source caused many to lose oxygen and collapse making those behind them lose their balance. It was as if they were starved creatures finally being able to eat; no one cared about anyone but themselves as they fought to get to the front and be able to race for the new power. The fighting got more out hand than when it was six to over two thousand rebellious creatures.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Holding the only being that was able to hold his heart and take his blood for centuries, the most powerful being in the world lifted the new vampire in his arms as he made his way towards his desk to place her on the comfortable chair. As if lightning had struck through him, his eyes changed from amber to amethyst and back to red. Shaking his head from the odd feeling, the vampire lord moved to place the girl down when the room began to glow a brighter violet as the shades of blue and red blended together from the ki within the swords. The ki within his red sword set shined a deadly blood red as he remembered how he had used his katana to kill his enemy and loved one. Guilt washing over him, he narrowed his eyes as his sword grew brighter and brighter as if calling for him to hold his weapon once again and shed blood like it was made to do.   
  
"Battousai..." whispered Kirei's soft voice, her head leaning against his chest causing the tension to leave his body as he looked back down at his love.   
  
As if the weapons were jealous that the two were with each other and not using them properly, the sets of swords began to pulsate dangerously causing the nuclear power of the room to flicker on and off crazily as well as the lights of the other building in Metallic Kyoto.   
  
"What's going on?" asked the woman in his arms. Red eyes met his own ruby ones and then stared at the katana and wakizashi that were glowing a deadly flaming sapphire.   
  
"I don't know, but they've never reacted this way," said Battousai. His mate jumped out of his hold and walked towards the weapons and in seconds he was by her side.   
  
"They were ours, don't you think that we should to take them back?" asked Kirei as she grinned at her love.   
  
"Weren't you just angry at me?" mocked Battousai with a grin as Kirei playfully growled at him.   
  
Before Kirei could move a hand on the weapons the wakizashi and katana that were on her hips fell to the floor and shattered. The couple jumped back when Battousai's own set did the same thing.   
  
"What just happened?" asked Kirei as she looked at Battousai for an answer.   
  
"Our old weapons' power must have disintegrated our newer ones," said Battousai. He didn't know how his weapons were doing such a thing but he was certain that he didn't like how it was affecting the things around them.   
  
Kirei stepped forward but was grabbed back by Battousai's clawed hand on her elbow, he didn't want her to get hurt again by the same weapon that was used on her before.   
  
"Don't worry about it, this time it'll be different," reassured Kirei as she smiled at him and moved a hand over his own so that he loosened his grip and followed her towards the weapons.   
  
Just before the couple was able to reach the weapons the windows of the building crashed and fell to the ground as the glass surrounded them. Covering them with his cape, Battousai growled when they turned back and saw a group of vampires hissing at them angrily as they tried to jump for the weapons. Not wanting to get his mate injured like before, Battousai pushed Kirei behind him protectively as he instinctively took the closest weapon to him and that just happened to the red katana. Moving the weapon to his hip, he took the wakizashi as well.   
  
Unsheathing the weapons before any of the vampires could move he charged towards the disobeying creatures and slit their throats. He then moved to cut out their hearts so that they couldn't come back. His eyes went wide as he saw the vampires squirm on the ground as blood escaped their body until there was no blood left and their bodies vanished.   
  
"That's not suppose to happen, they're not suppose to die until they're heart or brain is destroyed, how did they die like humans?" asked Kirei as she shook her head in disbelief at what she just saw. Something was wrong and it was messing with their vampire nature; terrified crimson eyes met blood lust ones.   
  
"I feel stronger," said Battousai as he held both weapons in his hands and laughed as they pulsed with new power, the blood in the swords seemed to be sucked in as the weapons aura and the vampire's grew.   
  
Kirei only shook her head as she backed away; it was as if her love had been possessed by the weapons. She couldn't believe her eyes as she moved back towards the window, and screamed as the windows crashed and the glass tore at her back as she ducked to the ground so as not to get cut. Before she could use her own martial arts technique to kill the vampire that managed to enter the building, the ringing of metal on flesh raced through her head. Wide eyes watched as Battousai's sword went into the creature's chest and horrified saw the sword suck up the blood from the vampire until there was nothing left and the body became ash.   
  
Moving away from the vampire before her, she stopped when her back made contact with something. Turning around she saw the blue pulsing weapons that were calling out to her to use them the same way as her mate. But she wasn't going to use them, not if she could help it. She wasn't going to become a blood lust monster, she was going to remain normal and not power crazy. Eyes flickering to its normal blue, Kaoru ran towards the window but stopped when a dark looming stepped in front of her.   
  
"Please don't Battousai... It's me Kaoru," said the frightened vampire as she took a few steps back unconsciously, a hand to her chest.   
  
"Take the weapons dear, with it you'll become stronger and we won't have to ever be afraid of losing each other. We can rule the world...together," said the vampire as he advanced on her, his movements confident as the blades of his swords gleamed red in the night, the blood vanishing as quickly as it touched the sword.   
  
"You already do," said Kaoru as she backed away, hoping to stall him long enough for another distraction.   
  
"I might be the strongest, but now no one can threaten me by using you. I can make sure that everyone listens and there shall be no more rebellious creatures, there shall be no one to go against our orders," said Battousai his eyes flickering from amethyst, red, amber, amethyst and then back to a bloody red.   
  
"You've gone power hungry and it's all the sword's fault! You should have destroyed them before! The sword is taking over your mind, you've got to get rid of it!" yelled Kaoru as she stopped and pointed to the swords.   
  
She knew that the blood of Shishio and all of the others that they had killed in their last battle together had soaked into the katana, knew that from all those years that the swords were together the old blood on all four of the weapons had caused the swords to change. It was like when a creature was exposed to a toxin for too long and it wasn't filtered out of their body; the creature would evolve for the better or worse. Kaoru knew that the weapons were never cleaned and realized when she saw that Battousai's sword was shinning clean when he unsheathed it; that the blood had to go somewhere and that was within the weapons themselves. The swords had evolved to be like vampires; draining a being so that they can become stronger.   
  
"Don't act like this Kaoru. Join me. You know that you don't want to leave me alone. Don't leave me in this darkness for all of eternity," said the soft voice that belonged to Kenshin, as she was greeted by gentle amethyst eyes.   
  
"Kenshin..."   


~*~*~*~*~*~

The magical sound of bells rang through the white temple as the priest and priestesses all joined together in prayer in the center of the Temple of Six Arches as they always did at exactly midnight. As they joined hands together around the statue and the two twins in the center who were still praying on the tatami mats, the sword that was before the twins began to glow a holy white. With closed eyes, their words that they seemed to chant became a sweet melody that echoed through the entire temple; lighting the whole place.   
  
"That's not supposed to happen," whispered Megumi as she watched the sword that held Shishio's inner soul and power glow brightly.   
  
"Do you think it's because of the twins?" suggested Tae as the two stared from the right; Dr. Genzai standing with a proud smile at the twins to their right.   
  
"Most likely, they are the offspring of the oldest and purist vampires," said Megumi as she watched the show.   
  
"And of two of the strongest as well," added a light yet serious voice from behind them.   
  
Turning around the two vampires bowed to the male and female that walked in silently; they smiled at Tokio in her white dress and nodded to Saitou in his dark blue outfit.   
  
"Anji said that you'd come here," said Tae.   
  
"He should be arriving at the mansion soon, if he doesn't get distracted," said the wolf like vampire as his amber orbs remained fixated on the twins.   
  
"Why would he?" asked Megumi a bit confused at his words.   
  
"When we arrived, we felt a strange change in Lord Battousai's ki and there were thousands of other creatures on the roads tonight," said Tokio grimly as she looked at the ritual that was being performed before them.   
  
"And we ordered him to pick up the two brats," said Saitou.   
  
"You mean Tsubame and Yahiko?" asked Tae, getting a nod from the couple, their attention else where.   
  
"I almost forgot about them!" said Megumi in shock as she moved a hand over her mouth.   
  
"That's why we ordered him to pick up the two; we knew that you knuckle heads wouldn't remember," said Saitou.   
  
Ignoring the glares that he was receiving, his molten orbs fell on the pulsating sword in the center.   
  
"That's the exact replica of Lord Battousai's katana," noted Tokio as she looked at the weapon closer than she had when she came here before.   
  
"Those two weapons were formed from the same person and created so that the two held a connection. So that if one was destroyed the other would take its place. Something must be happening with the other ancient blade," stated Saitou as he seemed to be in deep thought; the white sword before them seemed to be changing for some reason.   
  
"Do you think that something could have happened to Lord Battousai?" asked Tae as she heard their conversation.   
  
"I highly doubt it, but something must have happened to this one's twin," said Saitou as he looked at Shishio's soul's prison.   
  
"But what?" asked Megumi as the group fell silent as they thought about it.   
  
"You don't think that...." began Tokio as she looked at her mate.   
  
"Let's pray to the heavens that that isn't the reason," said Saitou as his face hardened and he became deadly serious.   
  
"What?" asked the other two vampires at the same time, the sound of the prayers enveloping them as Tokio answered their question.   
  
"The swords have transformed, just like Prophecy said," said Tokio.   
  
"What Prophecy?" questioned Tae confused.   
  
"The one that was made by the Eldest Vampire before his death; the one that no one cared to think twice about. 'As shadows fall upon the night and the light has become again, the transformation of a powerful being will take way. If this light is taken away, darkness shall come forever more with a pool of red.' No one has ever been able to understand what it meant, but now... Now it's all becoming clear," said Tokio as she looked up at the male vampire.   
  
"The Prophecy has begun."

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, I hope that you all enjoyed it!


	14. Plans of the Future

** Author's Note:** I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter that I do! ^^ Oh and the reason that I did two lemons was because I promised to do them, so now it's basically just action and major tears…. Prepare for shocking happenings!

Chapter Fourteen: **Plans of the Future**

** D.I.E.**
    
    _Silence and Darkness fill my ears_
    
    _A void of nothing fueling my fears_
    
    _What hope is there for me?_
    
    _When I spend this Darkness in Eternity_
    
    _I smile despite my situation_
    
    _A promise made with much conviction_
    
    _And a promise kept by this nefarious one_
    
    _I remember her eyes and how they shone_
    
    _How my heart knew what it had won_
    
    _When the beautiful sun dies_
    
    _It will, in time, rise_
    
    _And so must I be like the dying sun_
    
    _Arising once more, my waiting done_
    
    _But, for now I must rest and wait_
    
    _In this darkness, at Hell's Gate_
    
    _Even evil creatures such as me_
    
    _Need the love of another, enough to die_

**_ From Fanfiction Wanderer (~Thank you~)_**

"This place is too quiet, where is everyone?" asked Yahiko as he walked into the mansion and threw his backpack on one of the coaches and sat down; Tsubame doing the same when she entered.

"They're in Metallic Kyoto," informed Anji as he closed the door and looked up when a cold and familiar ki reached his senses.

"Aoshi," greeted Tsubame as she stood up to greet the Vampire Lord, nudging Yahiko to do the same when they saw him at the foot of the stairs.

"What news do you have about the Temple?" demanded Aoshi as he walked into the living room and sat down before them, Anji taking his place on the sofa next to the teenagers.

"The twins are already there and Saitou should be there by now," stated Anji as he watched Aoshi, there was something about him that seemed different.

"I sensed a battle happening a just few miles from here while we were coming back, and I was sure that I sensed Vampires, werewolves, and zombies there," spoke up Yahiko as they all sat up straight in their seats.

"The others are there; do you wish to join them or head for the Temple?" asked Anji as he looked at his superior.

"What about us?" Yahiko asked.

"You two will stay here with Misao, the barrier should be able to protect you all from being sensed or anyone else from entering. We'll head for the Temple to make sure that nothing happens to the twins," said Aoshi as he stood up.

"Shouldn't we tell Anatra and…" began Anji as he followed Aoshi towards the door, but stopped when the other Vampire froze.

"They already know and are probably setting up the springs to purify the two. We need to bring them back," stated Aoshi as he turned around.

"Where is Misao?" asked Tsubame, noticing that their friend wasn't in the living room or kitchen at the time.

"She fell asleep; she'll come down later when she wakes up. Tell her that I'll be back within the hour," ordered Aoshi as he looked at Tsubame and then at Yahiko until the two both nodded.

"Since when did it matter that Misao knew when he'd be coming back?" whispered Yahiko to Tsubame who only shrugged.

"Let's go," said Aoshi as he opened the door and led the way out, ignoring the two's comment.

Cringing as the door slammed shut, the humans only exchanged perplexed glances before walking into the kitchen for a snack.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kaoru stared at the offered hand and looked into innocent amethyst depths and felt her heart pang with sympathy at the hurt eyes that had seen and lived through so much. She wanted nothing more than to hug him to her, to comfort him in his sorrow.

_ Snap out of it! It's a mask, can't you see? If you take his hand you're accepting your future to be by his side as a power hungry beast!_ Shouted Kirei; her voice knocking her other half away from her thoughts.

Shaking her head, Kaoru only stepped back and gasped when red blood lust eyes took place of the man that she had loved for two lifetimes now.

"You should have joined me Kaoru," snarled Battousai's deep and threatening voice as he advanced towards her, his red weapons pulsating with a new power.

"Stop…. Please," begged Kaoru as she stared at his eyes hoping desperately to find a glimpse of sanity in those crimson pools.

"Take the weapons Kaoru," said Battousai commandingly as he stared at her and then at the blue katana and wakizashi that were crying out for their former mistress.

"No…. NO! You can't make me, I'm not going to be like you, you can't…. Kenshin…" whispered Kaoru as tears flowed down her cheeks and she fell to her knees; tender hands covering her face, unable to believe that her mate had become so cold hearted.

A crash from the window caused Kaoru to snap her head up and stare as she saw five werewolves and vampires race towards them. Before she could choke out a warning towards the creature in front of her, she heard an agonizing scream as steel met flesh. Sapphire eyes widened into saucers as she saw the five drained of their blood from a weapon of destruction and their bodies forever vanishing from the world. Staring at the back of her lover's cape, she bowed her head in disappointment; he'd become what she had feared, he'd become a real monster.

"You're the darkness in eternity, you're the darkness," said Kaoru in monotone as her ebony locks covered her eyes.

Before the strongest being in the entire world could retort, the sound of glass cracking and lightning crashing caught his attention.

"Kenshin, we've managed to stall the others. Grab the weapons and leave before they get to it! We can't afford Shishio or Enishi's men getting the katana!" yelled Sano as he jumped into the room, the other five joining him.

They all stared at the scene before them, each heaving in gulps of air and ignoring the fact that they were all badly injured and soaked through because of the pouring rain outside. Their eyes widened when they saw that the weapons had a dark aura about them and the blood that stained the floor because when vampires or werewolves died they usually turned into ash. But the only thing that registered in their minds was that their Lord and Lady weren't exactly on good terms.

Battousai turned towards Kaoru and then looked at her weapons.

Slowly rising, Kaoru took a step back.

"Grab the swords and let's go," said Chou, wanting to get out while their enemy was still down.

Shura turned around and cursed inwardly when she realized that the creatures were slowly ascending the side of the building again as others broke into the building and were running up the stairs.

"We have to go before they corner us," added Kittra, she didn't understand why Kaoru was refusing to take hold of the weapons.

Battousai faced Kaoru with narrowed eyes.

_ What will you do now? Take the weapons so that they don't fall in the wrong hands, or leave them so that our enemy can have a chance to destroy us?_ Questioned Battousai telepathically; grinning because he knew that Kaoru would never want someone as cruel as Shishio or Enishi taking over the world.

Trembling, Kaoru reached out for the katana and wakizashi that seemed to sing as she got closer. Closing her hands she grasped the two items and snapped open her eyes when she felt a jolt of what seemed like electricity race through her body, from her fingers to her brain. Stepping back with the swords in hand, Kaoru's breaths began to come out in rigid mouthfuls.

"Let's go," ordered Battousai as he sheathed his katana and picked Kaoru's lithe form up bridal style.

"We'll stall while you get back to the mansion," said Soujiro as the other six got ready to fight again despite the pain running through their bodies.

"There's no need. I want you all to make a mad dash towards the mansion while I go to the Temple. I need to talk to the others about the other sword," said Battousai as he vanished before they could say a word.

"Orders are orders," said Katsu as he jumped out of the window.

The others only stared at each other before nodding and following.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"They're finally done," stated Megumi as she watched Ayame, Suzumi, and Dr. Genzai stand up slowly after they finished their prayers.

Saitou, Tae, and Tokio stood beside her as they waited for the other three to finish talking to the priests and priestesses there.

"The Temple of Six Arches is a beautiful and holy place…. I could have sworn that the Sacred Sword was singing with us," said Dr. Genzai as the ringing of the weapon rang through his mind again.

"It means that He has heard our prayers," said Ayame with a smile as she held onto the older man's arm at the same time as her fraternal twin took his other one.

The three stared up at the golden statue in the center and just stood there admiring their surroundings as they felt themselves relish in the holy feeling that wrapped around them.

"I hope that our parents heard our wishes in Heaven," piped up Suzumi when she received smiles from the miko that bowed to her.

Once the priests and priestesses emptied out of the room, the three turned towards the four vampires.

"We'll be heading home now," proclaimed Dr. Genzai.

"We'd like to allow you to go home, but that can't be done," said Tokio as she shook her head.

"What do you mean?" asked Ayame, as her hold on her grandfather's arm tightened.

"You must first follow us to the mansion; to meet your parents," said Tae with a weak smile when the twins gasped and stared at their guardian.

Sighing, the old man only patted their hands before bringing them to the ground to sit down.

"Your parents aren't dead, in fact they're more alive than me," explained the old doctor as he shook his head.

The twins looked at their guardian for as long as they could remember and then at the four strangers who only nodded.

"I don't understand," said Suzumi.

"Come with us and you'll understand everything in time," said Saitou as he walked over to the twins who instinctively flinched away.

"Your parents placed you under my protection while they found a way to purify your blood so that you'd become human. They only told me so much, and part of that was that many want you two gone from this world so that they can take the power that you leave behind that's in your vampire blood," explained Dr. Genzai, his eyes softening when the two girls gasped.

"W-we are human! We're not vampires! Grandpa, you know that lying is bad!" yelled Ayame as she shook her head, refusing to believe the information that she was hearing.

"Vampires are evil! Evil cannot enter such a holy place! We're not vampires," choked out Suzumi as the twins stood up and held each other in comfort.

"Not all vampires are evil…. Just because our souls are considered damn, it doesn't mean that our hearts are not pure," whispered Megumi as her bangs covered her eyes, shadowing her face. Their words hurt more than weapon could ever do.

"Vampires have no heart! They're the angels of Hell and have no soul! They're monsters, nothing more nothing less," shouted Ayame as tears flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't consider herself to be a part of such a tainted society.

The adults fell silent as the girls cried in each others arms and dropped to the ground.

"You came here tonight to thank an immortal for allowing you to enter the world of the living, yet now that you find out what you entered this world as, you scream and deny what He has made you?" taunted a deep and powerful voice that echoed through the room; magnifying until it pounded against their minds and stayed in their souls.

"Show yourself!" demanded Ayame as she stood up and looked around for the source of the voice.

The stone doors swung open to reveal Battousai with an unconscious Kaoru in his arms. His very presence sent shivers down the girls' spines as they unknowingly took a step back.

"Kaoru!" gasped Megumi as she raced over to see what was wrong with her old friend with the others close behind.

"What's she holding?" asked Tae when she saw that Kaoru was grasping something tightly in her hands towards her chest.

"Those are…. That's why the Sacred Sword was reacting," realized Tokio as her eyes fell on the red katana on Battousai's waist.

Battousai knelt down and placed Kaoru on the ground for Megumi to examine before practically gliding over to the twins when the others encircled his wife.

"Who are you? What do you want with us?" whispered Suzumi as she stood behind her sister.

"I'm Himura the Battousai and I'm here to bring you home; your real home," stated Battousai as his eyes slowly closed and opened to reveal amethyst orbs.

The twins took another step back.

"You're my cousins, and I only wish for you two to go back to where you belong safely," said Kenshin as he knelt down before them and brought out a hand towards Ayame with a comforting smile.

Confusion and suspicion filled their young faces as they pulled away; he was more of a stranger to them than the others in the room. But there was something about his smile and eyes that lured them to him and allowed them to trust him.

"The girl that I just brought in was your cousin from your mother's side long ago. She was changed into what we are, but that doesn't mean that her heart isn't still sane and pure. It doesn't matter what you are on the outside, what matters is what you are on the inside. She taught me that long ago. And I love her. In your religion, can a monster love?" asked Kenshin as he stared into Suzumi's eyes and then Ayame's.

The girls gave each other a nod before turning back towards the vampire that was a part of their family and took each took one of his clawed hands with their own.

Suddenly a high pitched sound pierced through the temple, causing the vampires to cover than hands over their ears as the ringing increased.

"It hurts," cried Suzumi as she let go of Kenshin's hand and covered her sensitive ears as she closed her eyes.

"The soul within the sword is calling out towards its master!" shouted Saitou over the deafening scream as all eyes fell on the weapon that was glowing as black as night.

"That would mean that Shishio is nearby, but that's impossible he can't enter the temple!" yelled Tae, her face twisting in pain as the sound threatened to destroy her hearing forever.

Then out of no where the humming of the sword stopped completely as the vampires slowly took their hands away from their ears.

"Kaoru," screamed Megumi when she realized that she was gone.

"No," whispered Kenshin as he raced over to them; his breathing became irregular when he couldn't sense her ki even with their connection.

"Whoever was here couldn't have gotten far," said Saitou as he took Tokio's hand in his own and rushed out of the room.

"Kaoru," said Kenshin inaudibly as his fists clenched and his eyes became a deadly bloodlust red along with his katana.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Her body felt numb and her brain felt as if it were about to explode from the way that her blood was pulsing so much.

"It was brilliant of you to mask me in so much blocking crème; it enabled me to get past the holy barrier! I felt my power grow as I got closer to the sword…. I still don't see the point of kidnapping her. I should have just grabbed the sword and taken back my soul," growled a man his voice a deep octave.

Kaoru twitched as she the voices got louder.

"She's beginning to move! Once she wakes up I'm going to make sure that she pays for making me look like a fool in from of Battousai," seethed a feminine voice.

"Calm down Tomoe, you'll get your chance. But for now, we have to use her to bring Battousai to us. Once he comes with the ransom, then we'll zap him to the future!" laughed another masculine voice.

"Why the future?" questioned the feminine voice.

"That way we have so many years to take over! Sending him to the past will be bad for us, but if he's in the future there will be no one in our way to take over the world, and by the time we meet him again we'd have become stronger than him with the twin's powers! He's going to be running right into our trap once he comes for his precious mate," said the first voice with a deep and echoing laugh.

"What about our daughter Lord Shishio? She'll go against us…" whispered female.

"She_ was_ your daughter, but not anymore. This time we're going to win and they'll all suffer," growled the masculine voice.

"Then what are we waiting for Enishi? Send the ransom note!" said Tomoe.

Kaoru groaned as she felt a jolt go through her body again. Opening her eyes weakly, she blinked when she felt a fabric against her eyelids.

She screamed when the cloth was pulled away and an intense white light struck her optical nerve, causing her to close her eyes before slowly reopening to adjust to the brightness of the room.

"I guess you're finally awake princess," snapped a woman in a traditional white kimono that she easily recognized as Tomoe.

Glaring at the older vampire, she looked around and noticed that she was chained to a wall by her wrists and ankles, barely allowing her to move a foot from the white wall. She then realized that she was trapped into what looked like the inside of a ceremonial area. The entire room was circular and the ceiling was shaped in a dome that opened up ever so slightly to reveal the quarter moon and stars. Along the walls were black candles and in the very center there was something that looks like a cross between a cannon and laser ray.

"Now that you've heard our plans, we'll have to get rid of you," smirked a vampire to her left in a violet robe and bandaged from head to toe.

"At least not until Battousai comes," added Enishi; he was dressed in a blue outfit and looked her over through his spectacles.

"Shishio…. Yumi…" acknowledged Kaoru through narrowed eyes as she looked at the woman in a shoulder cut kimono.

"So, Battousai has made you his mate already…. It's a pity that every time that he manages to sleep with you, you end up dead a few hours later," chuckled Enishi darkly as the four of them stood before Kaoru with a grin upon their faces.

Kaoru growled at them and looked defiantly into their mocking eyes.

"Feisty one isn't she?" jeered Shishio with a grin as he looked her over, trying to figure what the great Battousai saw in the girl.

"We'll just have to tame her then," said Enishi as he cracked his knuckles for emphasis.

"You're quite the idiot, aren't you? You do realize that my mate has the tendency to be…protective and possessive, right?" asked their captive as her lavender bangs shielded her eyes.

Enishi only growled at her through slit eyes before turning to walk towards the strange contraption that Kaoru could only presume was a time machine if what they said earlier was true.

"By the time I'm through with you, no living creature would want to ever look at you again," said Tomoe menacingly as she walked up into Kaoru's face and pulled back quickly when she was met by ruby orbs.

"I defeated you once, and I'll do it again," snapped Kirei as she glared at the other vampire in disgust.

Tomoe was about to slap her when her hand was pulled back by Yumi.

"Let go!" ordered Tomoe as the other vampire quickly released her red wrist.

"You can't hurt her, that'll only get her angry. We all know that when our kind gets angry we emit a very large amount of ki, and we can't afford Battousai to come here so soon. The machine isn't even fully powered up yet," reminded Yumi darkly as Tomoe only lifted her chin up and walked over to Enishi.

Kirei saw the smirk on Yumi's lips and laughed out loud as she threw her head back; they were just too predictable.

"What the hell are you laughing about?" demanded Shishio as he met her eyes with his own pair of blood colored spheres.

"Do you really think that I'd want Battousai to come here?" asked Kirei with her own grin as the others raised a brow in her direction.

"He's the only one that…" began Tomoe but was cut off short when Kirei snorted.

"Yumi over there stopped you because she wanted to hint to me that by raising my own ki Battousai would be able to sense it and come running here trying to save me while you four zap him into the future. Even if you were telling the truth, I wouldn't want him to save me anyways," said Kirei as she stood up calmly and shrugged at their confused faces.

"It's either you're very good at bluffing, or you really don't like Battousai," said Enishi once he finished checking on the machine and walked over to her; a spark of amusement and suspicion filled his turquoise eyes.

Kirei only gave him a smile as if it really didn't matter and that both of his answers were correct; her actions causing the others to question if she really was the one that gave her life to save Battousai's all those years ago.

"You don't really love him, do you?" asked Tomoe as she looked Kirei straight in the eyes.

"Who don't I really love?" asked Kirei innocently.

"Don't play stupid with us! Answer the question or we'll slaughter you with your own weapons," threatened Enishi dangerously as he pointed towards her blue katana and wakizashi that were suddenly on her waist.

Kirei realized that they had placed them there to mock her because they knew that because of her bindings she'd never be able to reach the items. Keeping a calm face, Kirei looked back up at the four.

"I'm already considered the living dead, so what would be the harm in making me into just the dead? At least then I'd know what category I fall under," replied Kirei smugly as she cocked her head and blinked at them slowly, as if she were talking to a bunch of children.

Shishio only snorted as he folded his arms across his chest.

"She's more of a burden to the Battousai if we keep her alive. Think about it, if she lives and acts this way towards the vampire then she'd kill him much more painfully than we'd ever be able to, and longer too," sneered Shishio as he looked at Enishi who was nodding in agreement.

"So you don't love him," said Tomoe as she stared at Kirei; there was something about the girl that didn't allow her to believe anything that the other vampire said.

"She has to if she allowed him to transform her and go through with the Ritual, otherwise she wouldn't have her past memories," reminded Yumi as she glared at Kirei.

"Everything that I say is a lie, so am I lying or not?" asked Kirei with a smile; she was finding it entertaining to mess with her captors' minds.

The other four gritted their teeth before turning away from her and going back to examining the machine; they'd had about enough of her confusing words.

_For your sake and the world's, please don't come…._ Thought Kirei as she looked out towards the moons and can only pray that the Heaven's prevent her love from coming to his demise.

~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: That's all for now! Thank you all for reading! More to come next time!


	15. Jumping Into Tomorrow

** Author's Note:** Okay, I know that I should be working on my other fics that I haven't updated for a while but I seriously wish to finish this fic and this is the last chapter for **Darkness in Eternity**! I promised a happy ending, which means I can't promise that this is _the end_ of this Vampire Tale.

**_ Please read my notes at the end if you really like this fic; I don't want any complaints!_**

**_ The snippet of song lyrics by Evanescence is in-between the transitions!_**

Chapter Fifteen: ** Jumping Into Tomorrow**

Her eyes flickered open only to reveal honey colored pupils that seemed to glow brighter as she fully came awake; her eyes easily making out the pitch black room.

"Aoshi-sama," whispered a raspy voice as the new vampire kicked away the blankets that had imprisoned her in a cocoon of warmth.

Moving her legs over the side of the bed, the teenager raised her ki enough so that the room would rid her of the sudden rush of cold air that greeted her when she stepped on the cold carpet, which was suddenly warming up. Walking over to the empty wall, the girl raised her ki and quickly walked through the awaiting Waterfall Shower and then the Clothes Screen when the wall vanished to reveal a small room in the back and screen waiting for her.

Reopening her eyes, she smiled when she felt that she was now in a pair of blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Misao only giggled when she saw her reflection in a mirror that appeared before her; she noticed that even if she was a vampire she could still see her reflection and that her fangs were clearly visible as well as her keen cat-like eyes.

"I'm actually a vampire…. I wonder if the others will notice when I walk out…. I better hide my features, they might not be too happy knowing that I slept with someone that I barely met…but then again I did know Aoshi-sama a millennia ago," said Misao with a grin as instinctively she closed her eyes and mouth.

Giving her self a mischievous grin in the mirror, Misao bonded out of the bathroom and walked out of the automatic doors before skipping downstairs. If she hadn't noticed Tsubame and Yahiko's distinctive ki, she would have used her newly required speed to race down but she was sure that the two would quickly notice her.

Slowly creeping into the kitchen where she was sure the two were eating, the older teenager prepared herself to attack when Yahiko's words stopped her from surprising the two. So instead, the novice moved her back towards the wall near the kitchen and waited for them to finish before barging in.

"Do you really believe what Kamatari and Takasugi told us earlier?" asked Yahiko; Misao could tell that his mouth was obviously full from the way that his words came out so choppy.

"Eat with your mouth closed Yahiko! But seriously, I don't know who to believe…. But they are our friends, and I trust them with my life but…. How would two normal humans know about the actions of powerful vampires that not only have an advantage in skill but in the business world as well? I mean…we didn't even know about that," Tsubame's voice easily drifted to Misao's ears, and she was sure that the younger girl was thinking deeply about what her friends had told her today.

"True, but those two have a lot of connections! I'm sure that if we asked one of the vampires about what happened then they'd happily tell us," Yahiko spoke loudly when he finished swallowing his dinner.

"But that's rude! Do you really want to go up to one of them and ask, 'Hey, did you guys really leave us to die 1000 years ago?'? It'd be inconsiderate on our part as well; you know that they wouldn't have just left us to die! If Himura-san didn't love Kaoru, then do you really think that he would have gone this long without getting another mate? I will admit that we're all connected though," said Tsubame.

"Do you think we should tell Misao about what happened to Yanagi and to Kaoru when she returns?" asked Yahiko, the pitch of his voice rising a bit in excitement.

"What about Yanagi?" Misao asked as she made herself noticed by going into the kitchen and smiling innocently as the two jumped and nearly dropped their sandwiches on the floor.

"Nothing," answered Yahiko quickly when Tsubame nudged him in the gut.

Misao only narrowed her eyes at them as her mind tried to remember any images from the Ritual that looked like Yanagi, but she wasn't quite sure because of the turmoil her mind had been going through while they connected themselves to each other permanently.

Walking over to a food dispenser and grabbing an orange juice, Misao sat down on the kitchen table and looked at the two seriously as they sat down across from her uncomfortably.

"I know that you're lying so you can just tell me what happened to Yanagi," said Misao as she slowly opened the lid of the bottle and took a sip of the orange liquid.

Exchanging glances, Tsubame only nodded to Yahiko.

"Well…. Yanagi's dead…his death was all over the news," replied Yahiko as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"By a vampire," added Tsubame quickly.

Misao raised a brow at them as the two bowed their head and stared at the table, ignoring their half finished sandwiches.

"You don't think that one of…." Began Misao but stopped when the two nodded, a guilty look spreading across their faces.

"Aoshi and Battousai were a bit…jealous when they found out about…" stuttered Yahiko uneasily, he really didn't want to blame them but there wasn't really any other explanation.

"He killed by a sword and not many use swords anymore…except for..." started Tsubame, but she didn't really want to finish.

"I don't believe you," said Misao as she stood up; she wouldn't believe that Aoshi would be so jealous as to kill one of her friends, especially not after what they had just been through together.

"You have to understand that we don't believe it either, but all the facts point to one of them," said Yahiko as he stood up as well.

"Why would they? I mean…they're the most powerful beings in the world, what would one human be to them?" asked Misao as she shook her head.

"Kaoru was human, and she means more than anything to Lord Battousai," reminded Tsubame as she stood next to Yahiko.

"That's because he knew her a life time before…. They all care for us because they knew us when we were vampires too," said Misao, trying to comfort herself from the fact that her mate could have done such a degrading thing.

The two stepped back as Misao's ki flared enough to explode one of the nuclear celled bulbs. They were sure that there was something about the girl but they didn't dare question her in her state.

"Where's Aoshi-sama?" demanded Misao as she walked over to them.

"H-he said that he'd return within the hour," said Tsubame, flinching as another bulb blew up and shattered on the ground in a heap of glass.

"I said where," repeated Misao as her eyes seemed to flicker gold, her strides holding a hidden power as she advanced on the two confused teenagers.

"W-we don't know! Aoshi only said that they were going to go to the Temple, but we don't know which one," answered Yahiko quickly when Misao clenched her fists.

"I'm going out," informed Misao as she turned on her heel and walked towards the door.

"Going out in those clothes and without protection? Are you mad? There's a huge battle near Metallic Kyoto, you'll get killed! Aoshi told us to tell you to wait for his return," said Tsubame as she raced over to her childhood friend.

Misao froze as she said Aoshi's name.

"He'll come back," reassured Yahiko confidently; he felt a connection to the vampire and he was sure that Aoshi was going to come back in one piece.

Tensing her shoulders, Misao only nodded before turning around with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm sorry you two, but I just had a rough night. So, why don't we grab something to eat and watch a movie while we wait for the others to come back?" asked Misao as she practically glided into the kitchen again.

"I'll bet you a huncon that something happened between her and Lord Aoshi," said Yahiko as the two followed the older girl into the kitchen.

Tsubame only turned to him and smiled before shaking his hand.

**_ Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_**

"This isn't good…. Kaoru's either hiding her ki or they placed her in a very powerful barrier, I can't sense her," said Tokio as she heightened her senses.

Saitou did the same as he drove down the streets around Metallic Kyoto and was glad that the other six vampires had finished off most of the monsters. They had been searching for Kaoru and her kidnapper for half an hour. If Anji and Aoshi hadn't arrived to take the twins home, then they doubt that they would have left the temple.

"How do you think that someone got into the Temple of Six Arches? The entire place is guarded by spells and barriers; Shishio couldn't have gone through," said Tokio as she turned to face her husband.

"The person that went through used a certain crème that adsorbs ki; the ground near the entrance of the temple had footprints. The crème must have been made to absorb both the person's ki and the barriers so that it wouldn't get to the person, and at the same time cover the owner's ki," said Saitou as his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"Where do you think that the kidnapper could have gone?" asked Tokio as her eyes went back to the road and the buildings.

"I don't know, but it must be a tightly secured place if Battousai hasn't found his mate yet," stated Saitou.

"What I find strange is that Kaoru's ki has grown; we should have been able to find her by now."

"She must be hiding it."

"Why would she? Wouldn't she want to be saved?"

"Because Battousai is going to be running blindly into a trap."

"What?"

"Think about it, why would Kaoru not want to be found? From the events that happened in the past we both know that Kaoru loves the vampire enough to die for him."

"Then that means that she'd put his safety before her own…."

"I have a bad feeling that it's going to be raining blood tonight."

"Oh Kaoru…."

**_ If you want me,   
Come and find me_**

"He sure is taking his time in saving his mate," complained Tomoe as she sat on her knees near the large machine in the center of the circular room.

"The message that was sent should reach him soon enough," reassured Enishi as Shishio helped him move the machine into the shadows so that when activated no one could see it attack the center of the room; the exact spot where Tomoe was seated now.

"What did you put in it?" asked Yumi, turning her head to face the men as she stood to the right of their captive calmly.

"We said that we'd kill his mate if he didn't bring both of the katanas," answered Shishio as he stood back to admire his work.

Enishi let out a chuckle before walking over to Kirei, who had her head bent and was looking at the tile decorations as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"You must be something remarkable if Battousai waited for you for 1000 years. Too bad that you'll never see him again after we send him to the future, but don't worry, we'll make sure that you die slow and painfully on tape so that we can show it to him when he arrives a century from now," laughed Enishi darkly as he moved his hands to Kirei's chin and forced her to look into his eyes.

"I mean nothing to him and he means nothing to me. He's merely repenting for what he did a millennia ago," seethed out Kirei with a low growl in the back of her throat.

"So you're admitting that you're a whore?" asked Tomoe with a grin as she walked over and looked over Enishi's shoulder.

"It wasn't I who slept with him, and it wasn't Battousai who slept with her. The ones that fell in love with each other are Kaoru and Kenshin, not Battousai and me," corrected Kirei calmly as she stood up straight and met Enishi's blue-green eyes with her own ruby red ones.

"What are you talking about? Are you trying to say that you're all separate beings?" asked Yumi with a snort.

Kirei only grinned.

"You've obviously gone mad. Your mind probably collapsed from gaining so much ki in such a short amount of time," said Enishi calmly as he turned away from her, his shoulders tensing when the young vampire laughed.

"You're pathetic Yukishiro Enishi! Do you really think that if you send Battousai to the future and kill me, you're going to live the rest of eternity in peace? When he comes back and you show him my death, do you actually believe that you'll be able to stop him from going mad and killing you even slower than you killed me? Battousai is growing stronger, and the more people he kills, the more powerful he becomes. Those monsters that you placed all around here are just going to die by his sword, and once they do he'll drain them of their blood. By the time he arrives, he'll be at least ten times more powerful than he was before. You're lucky that he doesn't know where you are…yet," said Kirei with a smug grin as the others stared at her in suspicion and disbelief.

"Liar," hissed Tomoe as she slapped Kirei across the face, causing the younger vampire leave her head to the right.

Turning her head back towards Tomoe, Kirei only smiled at her.

"I'm not going to call for him; no matter what you do to me," whispered Kirei as determination filled her lava pits.

"Leave her alone, Tomoe!" snapped Enishi when she was about to slap her again.

Tomoe only glared at Kirei before turning around and walking over the time machine, her hands crossing over her chest as she whispered about all the ways that she could kill the girl.

Kirei only watched as the other three vampires went about on their own business as they moved to leave the room.

"No," Kirei whispered as her eyes grew wide.

"What did you say?" demanded Shishio as all four of the vampires faced her, their own eyes widening as a blue light engulfed them.

"He's close…" whispered Kirei as she watched her own weapons pulsed and radiated a blue glow that lighted the entire room and reached out towards the open ceiling that led out into the night.

Kirei only closed her eyes as she felt her mate's ki grow the closer that he came; their swords had called out for one another.

"Get into your positions! Tomoe and Yumi, I want you to get out of the room! Shishio, you activate the machine when the weapons are out of his hands. I'll lure him in," said Enishi seriously as the others did as they were told.

"Battousai…you fool," said Kirei as her bangs covered her eyes.

**_ I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you_**

The road back to the mansion was a long and quiet one as Aoshi, Megumi, and the twins drove in the same vehicle; Anji, Dr. Genzai, and Tae in another. They had decided that Saitou, Tokio, and Kenshin would look for Kaoru while the rest made sure that the twins got back home safely. No one had spoke about how their leader had looked when he found a note near the entrance of the Temple of Six Arches.

"Where did Ken-nii go?" demanded Ayame, breaking the tense atmosphere in the car.

"Lord Battousai is looking for Lady Kaoru," answered Megumi as she looked back at the two from the passenger's seat through the rear view mirror.

"Where did she go?" asked Suzumi as she looked into Megumi's eyes through the mirror.

"Because…Lady Kaoru is playing hide-and-go-seek, and Lord Battousai is trying to find her," Megumi lied as calmly as she could, but her voice faltered. Deep inside she was worried about Kaoru's safety and she didn't know if her Lord could handle Kaoru being in such a bad situation; if he were to lose her again then who knows what he'd do.

"You're lying," stated Ayame blandly as she crossed her arms over her chest angrily.

"Yeah, where is Ken-nii and Kao-nee?" asked Suzumi as she remembered how their cousin had said that Kaoru was once their cousin as well.

"You can't lie to them Megumi, they're the children of two of the oldest and most persistent vampires that have ever walked the Earth," reminded Aoshi as he looked gave Megumi a side long glance before refocusing on the road and avoided the zombie body parts that littered the ground.

Turning around to face the girls, Megumi only sighed and smiled at them weakly.

"Kaoru got captured by a very evil man, and we have to save you from this man and his evil followers. Lord Battousai is trying to find her and bring her back home safely like we're doing to you guys. Your parents will be very happy when they see you again," said Megumi as she tried her best to sound reassuring, but a part of her still had doubts.

The girls only nodded before falling silent again.

"I just hope that this time Kaoru will return," whispered Megumi as she faced the road again and stared out into the pitch black sky.

**_ I want to heal you   
I want to save you from the dark_**

"We're home!" shouted Sanosuke as the six entered the mansion and jumped when someone in the living room screamed.

Chou, Kittra, Soujiro, Shura, Katsu, and Sanosuke ran into towards the sound and couldn't but fall onto the couches laughing at the scene that they saw. They flinched when another scream reached their sensitive ears, but this time it was a yell of shock and surprise.

"What happened to you guys? You guys looks like you barely escaped a slaughter house," said Tsubame as she saw the groups' injuries, wounds, and tore up clothes; most of the men barely had their shirts in one piece.

"You guys need a bath," said Yahiko as he pinched his nose for emphasis and waved his hands in front of his face.

"Well…you three need to stop watching scary movies! For a moment there, I thought that a whole bunch of girls were being chased by rats," teased Sanosuke as Yahiko glared at him.

"It wasn't our fault! We had on surround sound and that killer popped out of no where and decapitated the dude!" complained Yahiko in defense.

"Dude?" asked Chou as he turned to the older vampires who were all laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Misao as she turned off the movie.

"That's such an old word that hearing such a new generation say that is…well just plain funny," explained Sanosuke with a grin to Yahiko, who was rolling his eyes.

"I say we all get washed up and then meet here for a little talk," said Shura as she took her husband's hand and led him up the stairs.

The others only nodded before joining them, leaving the other three to discuss what could have happened to the six.

"They were obviously in the fight that we sensed in Metallic Kyoto, but why are they so beat up? I mean…their wounds were deep; their ki must have healed most of their other injuries," whispered Tsubame as the three sat on a single couch with Misao in the center.

"From the ki that we felt earlier, there were probably thousands of other creatures there. I don't think that even the world's strongest creatures could go up against that many by themselves," said Yahiko as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Is there something on your mind Misao?" asked Tsubame worriedly as she saw her friend's solemn face.

"I-I'm not really sure…. I just have a very bad gut feeling about something," said Misao truthfully as she rubbed her temples with her right thumb and forefinger.

"A bad vibe is never a good thing," commented Yahiko as Tsubame shook her head in agreement.

"Do you think that something could have happened to…Kaoru?" asked Misao, but mentally slapped herself for thinking like that.

"Kaoru's a strong person, and if anything happens, she always has Kirei to help her," stated Yahiko, but a part of him began to think twice about his own words.

"I guess you're right…" said Tsubame quietly.

The sound of doors swooshing open indicated that the vampires were coming downstairs.

"Let's not say anything about this before them," said Misao as the other two nodded.

_ Kaoru…you better come back alive this time!_ Thought Misao as she looked down at her hands and prayed that the gods would watch over her beloved friend.

**_ I can't live this life  
Without you by my side_**

The skies were growing darker as the minutes ticked by, and the blood that stained the ground was slowly drowning into the dry earth. Each second that passed was another second wasted as a river of red flowed through Metallic Kyoto, taking thousands of screams and bodies with it.

The music that was played began to grow as one by one a creature fell, and one by one they were drained within a milliliter left of their blood. A loud ringing noise echoed through the silent night, its sound just as deadly and sickening as the resonance of metal against flesh. The night was alive and active, even if there was nothing left but the darkness itself; the darkness in eternity has raised itself from the shallows depths of Hell and befallen upon the unsuspected world.

Suddenly a vibrant indigo light penetrated the black skies, bursting through the gray clouds and towards the forgotten stars. Followed by the light was a large increase in power as the atmosphere grew thick and threatened to suffocate those that were careless enough to roam the deserted streets at this time of night.

"Kaoru," the name dripped from its owner's lips like blood; a deep longing filling the whisper that seemed like a yell because of the muted silence that loomed in the air.

Just as quickly as the light had appeared, it vanished from the sky.

**_ Here in the shadows  
I'm safe, I'm free_**

Ruby eyes flickered from blue to amber and then back to red as lavender bangs shielded them from her captors. She knew that he'd come for her, knew that he was walking straight into a trap, and she knew that she couldn't do anything to stop him; he was too damn stubborn! A pang of guilt washed over her as she realized she'd be watching her mate's demise with her own eyes and she couldn't do anything about it. Even if she screamed for him to turn around and that it was a trap, she knew that he wouldn't leave without her. She didn't care about her own safety, she cared about his and in turn she'd be caring about the welfare of the entire world. If Battousai were to vanish then the world would go into chaos and it'd be all her fault; she didn't want to see anymore innocents die.

_ The swords haven't tasted blood yet, so they're not strong enough to break the chains for us._ Spoke Kirei to her other half who was still sulking over what might happen.

_ You want to escape? It's too late now…he's already on his way and by the time we get out…he'd have already arrived._ Responded Kaoru gloomily.

_ But when we've escaped there's still a chance that we can save him! We just have to keep him from getting into the center of the room. No matter what happens we can't let him penetrate our minds, or our plan won't work._ Kirei added with a pinch of hope.

_ Why don't we just tell him through our minds?_ Kaoru inquired, but couldn't help but feel a bit better that Kirei was actually caring for her mate.

_ Then he'll be even more stubborn and want to save us! You know he won't leave us here in their clutches. Even if we break our bonds and tell him, those four probably have a back up plan. There's bond to be some other type of trap in here if Tomoe and Yumi left; they're probably watching us through some type of miniature camera._ Reasoned Kirei; she was always the one that thought the most logically.

Kaoru fell silent at that and out of curiosity, her blue eyes began to scan the room for any sign of nuclear power but furrowed her brow when she didn't feel any. There had to be some time of nuclear power of a machine was located within the room; her mind began to race when she didn't feel anything from the large time machine either.

_ They're probably using batteries or another item with potential energy; they wouldn't want Battousai to find the machine, now would they? We can't tell him about the machine either, or he'll search for it and that'll only make the two that are watching use whatever backup that they planned. Added _ Kirei as Kaoru searched again, and gasped as she saw the faintest red light against the walls; it was blinking so quick that she would have missed it if she had blinked.

_ How do we stop him?_ Panicked filled her body as she asked her other half for a solution.

_ First off, we have to get rid of these binds; just follow my lead when I turn things over to you. It won't work if you're not willing to do something that you'll never forgive yourself for, but if we're going to save him and the world you'll have to._

_ …Fine…_

"Kirei," the single word threw her back into reality and red eyes met relieved ruby ones.

"Battousai…." Whispered Kirei as she saw her love stand up straight and realized that he had to have jumped in through the top of the dome and into the sphere room.

Looking him over, she only gritted her teeth as she saw the two katanas by his side and restrained from biting her lower lip as she saw his red katana pulse and the soul within the white one quivering from being so close to its owner.

"Kirei," repeated Battousai as he stepped out of the shadows and nearly stepped into the center if a loud voice hadn't stopped him.

"Welcome Battousai," Tomoe's voice of what was supposedly an intercom echoed off the stone walls and caused the older vampire to clench his fists at the familiar voice.

"Let Kirei go; I brought your damn swords," growled out Battousai as his eyes searched the room, searching for the source of the voice.

Kirei only balled her fists when he didn't see the machine in the shadows that was coated with that crème that Shishio had used to penetrate the temple. From where she was standing she couldn't see Shishio who was supposed to be by the machine either.

"As Tomoe said, welcome to our hang out Battousai. Place the weapons down and we'll let your precious mate go," Enishi's low voice boomed all around them as he stepped out from the shadows.

Before the strongest being in the world could comply, Kirei's words stopped him.

"Don't! Just turn around and leave!" shouted Kirei as she struggled to get out of her chains.

"Not without you," said Battousai as he took the weapons from his waist.

"NO! Leave! I don't want you here, just go!" yelled Kirei as she shook her head and closed her eyes; he couldn't put the weapons down or Shishio would zap him into the future, but if he kept them then the other vampire wouldn't risk losing the weapons as well.

Battousai only stared at her confused.

"Place the weapons down or you'll never see your mate again!" roared Enishi as he glared at Kirei, he couldn't let her drive the man away; they needed the weapons to become immortal.

"Battousai...I'll never forgive you if you do as he says! Are you going to stoop that low and follow orders from your enemy?" demanded Kirei as she met his own eyes with hers.

"But…." Began Battousai but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear about it!" cried out Kirei as she flared her ki for emphasis and in hopes that the pressure of her ki would break the chains.

Battousai only took a step forward towards the center to cross to her.

"Don't get any closer! I hate you! You're a disgrace to all vampires! How could you risk losing the lives of billions for your own selfish reasons? Was that how it was all those years ago; when you first mated me? All you wanted was to use me to get more powerful! Leave me alone, I don't ever want to see you again! I h-hate you," said Kirei as tears trailed down her cheeks; her head shaking as she tried desperately for him to understand that he had to leave for his own good.

Enishi only stared dumbfounded at Kirei before looking back at the other vampire.

"I don't believe you…. Tell me what's going on, why are you acting like this?" demanded Battousai as he moved closer but only stepped back when she yelled at him again.

"Don't you understand? I hate you, and I've always hated you! I hate you for turning me into a monster, I hate you for killing, and I hate you for coming here, for not forgetting me and letting me go. I hate you, Himura the Battousai," snapped Kirei as she pulled on the chains and glared at him; forcing her emotions to vanish from her eyes and face as she coated her voice with venom.

Battousai only shook his head, refusing to believe her cruel words as he fell into the shadows, causing Enishi to sweat.

"Drop the weapons! Drop them and you can take back your woman!" shouted Enishi as he walked half way towards the center, trying to make sure that their plan worked.

"No! Even if you do it, I won't return to you! I won't," said Kirei, determination filling her icy depths as she realized that she was close to saving the one that she loved.

"Will you really let her die Battousai?" asked Enishi when Battousai didn't move.

Amethyst eyes replaced amber ones as Kenshin looked up and smiled weakly when he met sapphire orbs instead of flaming red ones.

"If you love me Kenshin, you'll let me be," whispered Kaoru when their eyes locked and tears began to flow down her rosy cheeks.

The clang of metal on the floor magnified in the tense atmosphere as Enishi grinned and Kaoru's eyes widened in horror.

"I'm sorry," whispered Kenshin as his blood terraces covered his eyes and his body slumped.

"See you in a hundred years, Battousai." Cackled Shishio darkly as he adjusted the time machine to point to the vampire.

"Kenshin!" shouted Kaoru.

A blinding light of blue and white engulfed the entire room and shot up into the night as a scream followed afterward. The force of the blasts caused the vampires and their contraption to ram into the wall, not only destroying the machine but some of their bones as well.

"Enishi!" cried out Tomoe as stone twin doors opened to reveal the two female vampires as they rushed in, coughing as the smoke threatened to suffocate them.

"Lord Shishio!" cried Yumi as she waved the smoke away from her face.

"She was trying to warn me…" whispered a voice from somewhere in the center of the room, it was so low that none of the others managed to catch it.

Dark laughs penetrated the walls and caused the two girls to smile when they realized that the two male vampires were still alive and well enough to laugh, even if they couldn't seem them through the denseness of smoke.

"I didn't listen, I was too blinded to realize that she was trying to save me…" said the same low voice.

"What was that?" asked Tomoe as she squint her eyes, trying to find the source of the words through the gray fog that was created by the destroyed machine.

Yumi suddenly screamed and held onto Tomoe's arm.

"Let go of me!" shouted Tomoe, but froze when she followed Yumi's finger that was pointing to the spot a few meters from where Battousai once was.

A red light was visible and caused the four vampires' blood to freeze. Their eyes widened into saucers as a smoke cleared to reveal a vampire with deadly orbs even redder than the Red Moon.

"B-Battousai…" squeaked Yumi as she instinctively moved back towards the door.

"If I have to suffer for another century, then everyone will suffer for another century."

* * *

** A/N:** That's the end of **Darkness in Eternity**! ^^ The sequel will be out by next year, along with the sequel to **Plane P11** and the remaking of ** Through the Darkness's **ending. I really don't want to end this at all, because this is part of the very first fic that I ever wrote on FF.NET. No worries though, I shall finish all my fics in time.

_ Oh yeah! If you guys have time then please join my forum, BKK_4Ever! The link is in my bio! ^^_


End file.
